


Never meant to be Alpha

by AngelSweeney13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Adorable Isaac Lahey, Advice, Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf) are Part of the Pack, Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Allison Argent & Derek Hale Friendship, Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Awesome Lydia, BAMF Allison, BAMF Erica Reyes, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Best Friends, Beta Liam, Beta Scott, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Danny Knows, Declarations Of Love, Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Has Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone is Part of the Pack, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, First Love, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Good Peter, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jealous Derek, Killing, Kitsune Kira Yukimura, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Parents Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Post-Canon, Pregnant Erica Reyes, Protective Allison Argent, Protective Derek, Protective Jackson, Protective Liam, Protective Pack, Protective Scott, Protectiveness, Puppy Liam, Relationship Advice, Rimming, Sad Derek, Sappy Derek Hale, Sassy Lydia, Sassy Peter Hale, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scott is a Good Friend, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Shy Liam, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Smut, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski's Birthday, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles Stilinski's Scent, Stiles is Legal, Stiles-centric, Stilinski Family Feels, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Mates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werecoyote Malia Tate, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 64,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSweeney13/pseuds/AngelSweeney13
Summary: Derek left the pack when Stiles was 18 and never looked back. What will he find when he returns?DO NOT add this fic (or any others of mine) to Goodreads. If you see any on there, feel free to report them because they do not have permission.





	1. Return to Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in ** is thoughts and anything in"" is Speech
> 
> Hope you like it!

Seven years after leaving Beacon Hills for good, Derek Hale returned.

Driving the Camaro through town felt sad, strange, and a bit nostalgic. Things looked the same, but felt different.

He contemplated stopping for a room at the Inn, but decided to see the Preserve first. It had been years and he had missed the smell of home. He wanted to feel the preserve again and he knew that soon he would have to find Scott and make his presence known, but for now he wanted a bit of time alone.

 

He parked off the main road and walked through the trees, smelling and touching while walking in the general direction of the Hale house. He knew that the city tore it down after he left, since he gave them permission, but he still wanted to go back and see what the land looked like. See if there was any life there.

Derek broke through the clearing where the Hale house had been and where a clear piece of land should be and found a stately home. Larger possibly than the Hale house had been. He floundered unable to breathe.

*This is Hale property. Who would build here?* He felt his vision go white at the edges and was sure that if he was human he would be on the floor. 

 

 

Just off to the side of the front porch, he spotted a shirtless man, with smooth broad shoulders, chopping wood with his back turned to Derek. His pale skin was dotted with moles and he had a large tattoo taking up his entire back and his upper arms. A tree curving around his body like he belonged in its bark. He paused in his work, set his axe down and shrugged on a plaid shirt. His jeans were still dangerously low. 

Turning around the man didn’t even raise his voice when he called out. "This is Private Property”  
The man wasn’t even looking at Derek. He was buttoning his buttons with long graceful fingers. As though he saw no threat in Derek. It made Derek’s wolf itch.

Derek growled, advancing slightly out of the trees toward the porch. “This is Hale property.”

 

 

The man stopped abruptly, looking up, then had the gall to laugh, his amber eyes gleaming as if this was the funniest thing to happen today. A smirk never left his face as he stated quite firmly. “You know Derek, it is customary to let the Alpha know you are coming prior to entering their territory. And this hasn’t been your land in many years. This is pack land.”

 

“Stiles” Derek breathed. Almost like a prayer, as though up until this moment Derek didn’t remember every inch of Stiles and hadn’t mapped it from memory for the last seven years.

Stiles face showed his confusion at the reaction, but he set he eyes cold and hard. Only quirking an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

Derek shook himself slightly, clearing his throat. “I didn’t think Scott would mind me stopping by. This is my home after all.”

 

 

Stiles sighed shaking his head. “There are several things wrong with your observation there, big guy. First, Scott isn’t the Alpha; Second, Even if he was the Alpha, you still left the pack high and dry for over seven years; and Third, This isn’t your home.”

 

Derek felt so confused, his mind scrambling to understand who could possibly be the Alpha, if not Scott. 

“But then who---“ He was cut off when the front door opened with a bang.

Stiles immediately turned his attention away to the newcomer. An older, more mature, but still the same Lydia Martin.

 

 

“Alpha---“She called out, but stopped immediately when she looked up at Stiles.

“Go in the house Lydia” His voice was hard and there was a growl to the edge. 

“But---“The girl wasn’t looking at Stiles. She was looking at Derek with the same fierce eyes she had always had, but there was wisdom there, strength. Wisdom and strength that only came with time and battle.

“Now. Lydia.” The command is strong and no doubt a lesser beta would whimper. Lydia didn't falter though.

“Yes, Alpha.” Lydia glared straight at Derek, before slamming the door so hard it rattled threatening to come off the hinges.

Stiles turned back to Derek, his eyes still bleeding back to brown, the red rim clear as day. 

 

Derek’s mind was racing.  
*Holy Shit. Stiles is the Alpha of Beacon Hills. Holy Shit Stiles is a Werewolf. Holy Shit I ruined Stiles’ life*  
Then, Derek passed out.


	2. Flashing eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles remembers the night Derek left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are memories.
> 
> Bold are Texts.
> 
> ** are thoughts.
> 
> " " are words.
> 
> Tell me what you think :)
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles scrubbed a hand through his hair, looking down at the man who had once been his Alpha. 

*God even I didn’t faint at a flash of red eyes when I was Human* All he could do was sigh and heft the man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. *At least I’m a werewolf, this is a lot easier than holding him up for two hours in a damn pool* He grumbled all the way to the house about Stupid Fainting Sourwolves.

 

As he climbed the porch, the door swung open and Lydia stood in the entrance with her hands on her hips. When he was human she frightened him, but he still found her devastatingly beautiful. What could he say fear and adrenaline turned him on, now there was no fear when she looked at him with those sharp eyes. They were family, pack.

“Stiles, he should not be brought into this house. He could be a danger to the pack.” She hissed out sharply. 

Stiles stepped through the entrance with little resistance from his redheaded banshee beta. Though he could tell she had much more to say. Lydia hardly ever went down without a fight. 

“Lyds. We are putting him in the healing room. Not giving him free reign of the house. Relax please. Besides its better to have him in the house than having a lone Alpha loose in the Preserve,”  
He kept his voice calm, but firm and she let her argument fall away. Just sharply nodded in response, following Stiles to the healing room.

 

Stiles shifted the large man from over his shoulder into his arms. Laying him gently onto the cot in the center of the room. Looking briefly down at the face of the man that had torn their pack to pieces. *He looks the same. A bit older, but the same.* He brushed the hair out of the other Alpha’s face before rising to his feet, and leaving the room. Lydia on his heels.

Jackson and Liam were waiting in the hall on either side of the door. They looked to Stiles waiting for instructions. Jackson seemed to be searching his face for more, but said nothing. 

“Liam guard Hale and let me know when he wakes up. Use the intercom to call me. There is a syringe for sedation set out on the counter, if necessary. But only use it if he is going to hurt you. Remember he is an Alpha so be careful.” Liam nodded and entered the healing room without a word.

“Jackson, call the pack. I want the whole pack on alert, but for now I want only the original pack here as soon as possible. Don’t tell them why. Just make sure everyone knows to wait for the bat signal. Come to the office when you’re done.” 

Jackson nodded, but still seemed uneasy. “Stiles, we are pack and you’re our Alpha, not him. Don’t worry.” 

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He brought Jackson into a hug running his hand through the other man’s hair earning a noise of protest. “Thanks, Jaxs. Now go call the pack.”

Lydia seemed intent on following Stiles into his office, but Stiles shooed her away, telling her to prepare for the investors call that he knew was in a few hours and that he was fine, before snapping the door shut. 

 

 

He sank into his chair thankful that Lydia had insisted on the offices and the pack meeting hall being sound proof. His breaths were coming quick and shallow, which from past experience was sure to lead to him passing out. He hadn’t had a panic attack in years, but if there was ever a time for one to come it would probably be today. Hopefully behind these doors if it did come. For now, he concentrated on steadying his breathing and taking deeper more calming breaths. 

*Derek Hale is in my house. Derek Hale is in my house. Why is Derek Hale in my house?* 

Eventually he calmed and leaned back in his chair. Overcome by memories.

He could still remember the last day he saw Derek, like it was yesterday. It ripped a hole in their pack and left them empty and wounded. 

 

__  
_7 years prior  
Stiles was cleaning up the house preparing for a pack meeting. For some reason, Derek wanted to have it at his house rather than the loft and on a Monday too. Luckily his dad worked the night shift today because even though he knew about werewolves, Stiles wasn’t sure how he would feel about hosting pack meetings._

_Hours later, they were waiting on Derek and Cora to start the meeting._

_The whole pack was there munching on snacks and watching TV, but the others were very late. Forty-five minutes late, which was unlike Derek.  
Derek refused to answer his phone. *Stupid Sourwolf*_

_The pack seemed content with waiting, but Stiles texted and called Derek with no response, which made him nervous._

_**Monday, April 11  
To: SourWolf 7:00P.M. – It’s 7PM and you are not Brooding in my doorway. Are you Dead?** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:01P.M.- Hello?** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:05P.M.- If you made me clean this house for no reason SourWolf. I will be pissed.** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:08P.M.- You better be fighting bad guys.** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:08P.M.- I TAKE THAT BACK YOU BETTER NOT BE FIGHTING ANYTHING WITHOUT ME.** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:12P.M.-DEEEEREK** _

_**To: CoRAWR 7:15P.M.- Hey Cora, you guys are never late. Call me okay?** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:17P.M.-Derek** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:19P.M.- DERRRRRRREEEEEEK** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:22P.M.- The Pups are eating me out of house and home. Come flash eyes at them.** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:25P.M.-You called this damn meeting. Why is everyone looking at me like I know where the hell you are?** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:27P.M.- You better be dead.** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:27P.M.-I was joking. You know I was joking right.** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:28P.M.-Sourwolf. It was a joke.** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:29P.M.-Please be okay.** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:32P.M.-Helllllllllooooooo** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:35P.M.- Answer your damn Phone!!!!** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:40P.M.-I hope you’re okay.** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:42P.M.- Derek. You’re Late.** _

_**To: SourWolf 7:44P.M.- WHERE ARE YOU** _

_**To: CoRAWR 7:45P.M. – Are you guys okay?** _

_**From: CoRAWR 7:45P.M.- Leaving loft now. Went for run and lost track of time. Had to wait on D to shower. You know how he is Sorry.** _

_**From: SourWolf 7:47P.M.- Driving** _

_The loft wasn’t too far from Stiles’ house, so just before Eight O’clock Stiles practically ripped the door off its hinges in his hurry to open it, human strength be damned._

_Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as he took in the sight of the two Hales. Both gorgeous, with serious expressions and leather jackets. Cora’s wet hair hung in tendrils down her back, while Derek’s looked like he has run his hand through it one too many times since he got out of the shower. Stiles just grinned and let them in._

_Cora swept Stiles into a quick hug. They didn’t get along at first, but now they were better, closer. He would call them Friends. Derek stood with his arms crossed and made no movements to join the pack in the living room. His posture tight and guarded. Even more so than usual._

_*Maybe I freaked him out with all my texting. Oh well. He should learn to not be an hour late.*_

_Stiles settled onto the ground with the pack and so did Cora. Everyone’s eyes shifted to the Alpha._

_“So, Derek, Alpha, what’s the meeting for Dude?” Stiles spit out after a minute of total silence, looking up at Derek with large searching eyes._

_Derek looked very uncomfortable. Like he wanted to throw up or rip his own throat out rather than talk. It was strange because it’s just the pack and Stiles wasn’t sure what could be haunting the town this time that could give him that face. The Alpha looked down at his hands and then up at Cora with a pleading look._

_She sighed and stood to address the pack. *Shit this must be serious for Derek to look to Cora for help*_

_“So, I am going to be leaving to stay with the pack in South America that raised me, until I start college in the States in the Fall.” She closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them again._

_The pack all stared at her for a few seconds before everyone started asking questions at the same time._

_“When do you leave?” “Are you going to visit?” “Can we visit?” “Where are you going to go to college?” “Can we have a going away party?” “Can we skype?” “Can you send pictures of the animals?”_

_Cora may have been a reluctant pack member at first, but she was pack._

_The pack’s reaction to the news and acceptance of Cora and wanting to be there for Cora made the next news harder to bear on them all._

_Derek’s eyes flashed and everyone fell silent._

_“There will be no party. She leaves tonight and I’m leaving with her. I won't be coming back. You will all be fine with Scott as your new Alpha. Be Good for him.”_

_The silence was crushing. Stiles felt like his chest might explode. *Derek is leaving the pack. He doesn't want us anymore.*_

_Stiles was on his feet so fast that he was sure his Spark was making him superhuman. He was even more sure when he pinned Derek up against the door with his arm against his throat. Derek snarled, but did nothing. It was his spark or Derek was letting him do it. He liked to believe it was his Spark._

_Stiles was angry. So angry his eyes had bled violet. He had only been training with Deaton for six months, but he could feel the anger coursing through him ready to snap. He held it back, with a surprising amount of control. Using only his words and not his magic to hurt Derek._

_“What are you going to do Derek? Flash your Alpha eyes at me? I have my own scary eyes to flash and yours mean nothing now that your leaving. You’re a coward. Only a coward abandons his pack. You may have the eyes, but you were never meant to be an Alpha. It shows now more than ever.”_

_Pain flashed in Derek’s guarded eyes as he growled, shoving Stiles forcefully away into Cora and wrenching the door open._

_“Goodbye” It came out as a cross between a growl and a whine, that no one is sure what to do with, but before anyone could react the door was slammed shut leaving a devastated pack and a torn Cora._

_Cora hugged everyone goodbye. She spent a few extra moments with Stiles soothing him with kind words and promises of calls and texting._

_When she left and the Camaro sped away, the pack was left devastated. Derek had turned his back on them, on his Betas, on Stiles, on his Pack, and left with Cora. Not even telling them where he was going once Cora was in the States. Just looking at them with his big broody eyes and telling them to be good for Scott. Like they meant nothing._

_Leaving Scott as the Alpha and Stiles to pick up the pieces. Like he always did._  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original pack is only Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Stiles now that Derek left them along with Cora. I am messing with the timeline and when everyone else joins the pack. 
> 
> If your confused let me know!


	3. Memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's presence is causing Stiles to remember his past and how he got to be where he is.

Stiles was pulled from the past by three sharp knocks on the door to his study. There was a pause before Jackson was seated in front of him. 

 

“You look like hell Stilinski” Jackson said smirking and taking a glass of Wolfsbane whiskey when Stiles offered it to him. 

“You too Jaxs” Stiles snarked with a small smile, taking his glass in one. He waved his hand for Jackson to speak. 

“So, Isaac, Allison, and McCall will be home in an hour when their shifts end. They can be here sooner if needed, but I figured better to keep less family emergencies in case we need them later. Erica has a doctor’s appointment in half an hour, so she and Boyd should be home in hour and a half, two tops. I alerted everyone else to keep their phones on in case of a call.” Stiles just nods and leans back in his chair.

 

Stiles took in the appearance of his Beta, trying to gauge how the current situation was affecting him. Jackson had taken Derek the hardest out of the rest of the pack because of his past with abandonment, even more so than Isaac, who Stiles often equated to a puppy. Both men sat in silence appreciating the company, while they got lost in their thoughts.

 

\---------------------------------

_The first few weeks without Derek were the worst._

_Stiles had made them a bed of blankets that first night, right there in the living room and now the whole pack had taken to camping out there. They puppy piled for comfort because without it they all felt a bit lost. Like they didn’t quite know where their home was. Because their home was the pack, but the pack bonds felt wrong, off somehow. They had transferred to Scott as Alpha, but it didn’t feel right to the pack to not be all together. Even for Lydia, Allison, and Stiles._

_Most nights it was Stiles at the center of the puppy pile rather than Scott, even though most would believe the Alpha would give more comfort to the pack. But everyone seemed to find their comfort in Stiles, even if it was just a hand or a foot on him while they slept._

_School was rough, but they toughed it out together. Making sure to sit together at lunch and with Lydia and Stiles helping everyone with homework._

_But, the monsters didn’t stop coming just because the pack was in mourning. The first attack came just four days after Derek left. Pixies._

_When Stiles thought of pixies he thought of cute little fairies. Nope, these little evil eyed monsters almost killed him. Pixies were not cute._

_They managed to kill the whole swarm of them, but only after Stiles received awful gashes down his back. It was Jackson who saved his life. Not Scott, his Alpha. Scott and the pack were finishing off the pixies, when Jackson carried him to Deaton and begged him to save Stiles and then begged Stiles not to abandon him too._

_Stiles ended up with 300 stitches and four gashes crisscrossing his back, but he lived. Thanks to Jackson and he vowed to never abandon the pack._

_~~_

_Stiles woke up face down on a cold hard table. His back hurt and he could hear angry voices._

_“This is all your fault McCall. You and your shit plans.”_

_“I didn’t mean for him to get hurt. He is my best friend. DO You think I wanted this?!”_

_“Scott, no one thinks that...”_

_“Hell, it sure seemed like it to me. You didn’t even stop to think.”_

_Stiles groaned. “Enough” He hissed sharply and the voices stopped. He could hear them rushing to his side, but he didn’t elaborate._

_Deaton poked and prodded him, while the pack filled him in on the rest of the battle with the pixies. Jackson refused to move more than a few feet away and he was always the first one to Stiles’ side. Deaton wrapped him in thick layers of bandages to help keep him from brushing the stitches on fabric, but 300 is definitely the most he has ever had. He was thankful for the pain medicine and a gross looking shake that Deaton forced him to drink to help him heal._

_“Alright Stiles, no laying on your back, stiches can come out in about a week or so, but no fighting the supernatural and no lacrosse. And try not to pull them. The pack will have to watch out for you.”_

_Stiles hopped down from the table hissing slightly, but showing no pain otherwise. Once outside it was clear that there was going to be another fight if Stiles didn’t handle it because Scott and Jackson were glaring harshly at each other._

_“Enough, No fighting. We are a pack. I got hurt it happens. I am going to be fine. I am never abandoning you guys, so it’s definitely going to take more than some pixies to take me out. Let’s go to my house and puppy pile so I can lay down. I am riding with Jackson, since it will be smoother and less likely to hurt my back.” Stiles kept his voice firm and hard. There was no room for discussion. Jackson just opened the door for Stiles and let him slide in._

_Two hours later, Stiles was propped up in bed surrounded by his pack. They were all asleep. Normally the whole pack didn’t sleep in his bed, but today was special circumstances and it made him glad that he had convinced his dad to get him a queen size recently. He took a picture of his pack and saved it as his wallpaper. He was happy to have them, but he still missed Derek. They all did._

_Stiles opened up his phone to his messages with Derek. He knew he shouldn’t text him. But he was angry and a little bit out of it because of his medicine, just enough to do something stupid. Like tell the Stupid man he loves that he’s a dumbass._

_**Friday, April 15, 2013  
To: SourWolf 11:53P.M. – I almost died today. But the pack’s alive no thanks to you, if you even care. I hate you for leaving. ** _

_**To: CoRAWR 11:54P.M.- 1 Photo Attachment  
We Miss you! Come join my "I almost died" puppy pile!** _

_**From: CoRAWR 11:55P.M.- WHAT HAPPENED?** _

_**To: CoRAWR 11:56P.M.- Angry Pixies, very human breakable skin, 300 stitches, you know the normal** _

_**From: CoRAWR 11:59P.M.- Mischief, you are supposed to be the responsible one.** _

_**Saturday, April 16  
To: CoRAWR 12:00A.M.- HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAH** _

_**From: CoRAWR 12:01A.M.- Not funny. Be more responsible. Go to bed and don’t die.** _

_**To: CoRAWR 12:01A.M.- AWW you love me. Goodnight my sweet Coralee** _

_Stiles turned over and tried not to think about the fact that Derek didn’t reply. That he didn’t care that he had almost died. He fell into a deep medicine induced sleep, trying not to be hurt by the angry Alpha._

_From that day forward, Stiles messaged Derek every week to tell him that they were alive and to make Derek feel bad for abandoning the pack. Stiles didn’t even know if he kept his number, but for some reason it made him feel better to send the update._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_The pack didn’t expect the Supernatural occurrences to get worse, but they did. Without a strong Alpha, the Territory surrounding Beacon Hills was constantly attacked. Scott tried, but True Alpha or not, he was a pup and not much of a leader. So, everyone deferred to Stiles, even Scott._

__

_Until one night it finally happened. Six months after D-Day as Stiles liked to refer to it, a rogue alpha was encroaching on the preserve and Stiles was bitten. Not what he ever wanted, but fate all the same because his next move after being bitten was to kill the alpha. Their rag tag bunch finally had an Alpha. Not the one they expected, but the one they needed._

__

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
October 18, 2013_

_A rogue Alpha had been causing trouble for the last week and they had finally managed to get a beat on it. Stiles used his magic to track it to the Preserve, not far from the Hale house ruins and they had been chasing it for the past thirty minutes trying to get it to where Stiles was set up in the front yard to trap it in Mountain Ash. They were lucky that the whole pack could control their shifts and could all be there, since tonight was the full moon._

_Jackson came out of the trees hot on the Alpha’s heels ready to dive on him, when the Alpha changed course suddenly and slammed him into a tree. The whole pack was split from the chase, boxing him in so that he would head straight to Stiles and the trap._

_Jackson and the Alpha rolled around on the ground clawing at each other, just 100 feet from where he needed to be._

_Erica tackled the Alpha off of Jackson shoving him closer to Stiles, then Scott and Boyd ripped the Alpha off of her, when he got a particularly nasty scratch in. Finally, he was close enough for Stiles to intervene, the veins in his arms were glowing violet and the tattoo on his back, the Nameton, was bright white with energy._

_Stiles threw the Mountain Ash in the air to contain the Alpha, but what he didn’t expect was the Alpha to tackle him into the circle as it landed. The pack cried out as the pair fell to the ground and Stiles could feel the burning hot rip in his shoulder where the Alpha had bitten him, but he ignored it._

_The Alpha wrenched Stiles back to his feet. His claws on Stiles throat, he growled in his ear. “Let me out, before I rip out your throat.”_

_Stiles actually laughed. The pack all staring at him in horror. Allison stepped forward to break the line, but stopped when Stiles suddenly attacked._

_The Alpha hadn’t noticed the glow coming from Stiles hands or he hadn’t cared, but Stiles grabbed the wrist around his throat and flipped the wolf off of him, pinning him to the ground in seconds._

_“How about I rip your throat out instead” Stiles snarled low. He embedded his glowing hand in the Alpha’s throat and ripped it out, before the Alpha could even say a word._

 

 

_Stiles waved his hand and the Mountain Ash dissipated allowing the pack to pounce on him all at once. They were hugging him and scenting him, but then they all started talking at once._

_“You were bitten!!” “We need to get to Deaton now” “We need to call your dad” “What’s going to happen?” “Are you going to be okay?” “I can’t believe you killed an Alpha” “You are soo Awesome” “We really need to get you to Deaton”_

_Stiles whistled loudly pulling the attention of the whole pack back to him and cutting off their rambling._

_“Yes, I was bitten, so let’s go see Deaton. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I am not leaving you. No calling my dad yet. We need to bury the Alpha before we leave, so get to it.” He kept his tone soft, but sure. He didn’t want anyone scared because he had no idea what Deaton would say._

_The wolves scrambled to comply, while Lydia and Allison fussed over Stiles. Lydia inspected the wound carefully and swore colorfully before moving aside to let Allison look._

_“Stiles, it’s already bleeding black. This is bad. You need to get to Deaton it’s rejecting because of your spark,” Lydia hissed in his ear soft enough that only he and Allison could hear._

_Stiles just hushed her softly, planting a kiss on her cheek, before murmuring assurances that he would not be going anywhere. They stood there him holding both girls soothingly, while the wolves of their little pack took care of any evidence._

_The pack didn’t waste any time before Stiles was ushered to Deaton’s, not even allowed to drive Roscoe._

_The whole care ride, his only thoughts were *I will survive this. I will not abandon my pack.*_

_Deaton met them at the door, which was never a good sign._

_“Well, Mr. Stilinski, let’s have a look.” He tone was grave, but not unkind._

_Stiles stripped off his shirt, leaving his tattoos and hands still lit up with magic, and hopped onto the table. The vet poked around the large bite wound taking up a chunk of Stiles’ left bicep close to his shoulder._

_“I don’t think there is anything I can do. These things tend to work themselves out and as I told you almost a year ago now, Sparks don’t survive the bite. They are meant to be emissaries. Not wolves. I’m sorry Stiles.”_

_Several of the wolves in the pack snarled at his words and Allison started openly crying, Lydia sniffling besides her._

_“Relax. All of you. I am not dying today.” His words were biting. He hopped down off the table and headed to Deaton’s supply cabinet, pulling out a mortar and pestle._

_“Stiles. There is no magic I can do to help you. I’m sorry,” Deaton said both soothing and a bit condescending._

_“Not your magic, but my spark knows what to do” Stiles dismissed the man with a wave of his hand and proceeded to collect mountain ash, mistletoe, and wolfsbane in the bowl. He set the bowl on the table in the center of the room along with a scalpel._

_The pack just watched him, unsure, but not willing to give up._

_“I need each of you to bleed in here. Not a lot, just enough so that you are included.”_

_There was no hesitation. Each member of the pack bled into the bowl willingly, giving more than might be needed just to be safe._

_When they were done, he addressed the Druid once more. “Do you still keep the blood bags that we have all given for emergencies?”_

_“Of course.” Deaton looked at him like it was the most obvious answer in the world._

_“I need a bit of each of the surviving Hale’s blood in the bowl.” He left no room for argument, just gave the bowl to Deaton as a dismissal._

_The pack hadn’t said anything up until this point, but it was surprisingly Boyd who broke the silence._

_“Why do you need Derek’s blood, he abandoned us?” he sounded hurt and it pained Stiles._

_“Yes. He abandoned us. I hate him with every ounce of my being for it. But that doesn’t mean that our hearts will ever not think of him as pack in some way. That he isn’t still the sire for most of you. That if he came back to us years from now hurt, we would be able to turn him away. We would be angry, so unbelievably angry, but I don’t know that we would be able to turn him away. Not unless it endangered the pack. So, I need his blood because we haven’t let him go.”_

_The pack nodded understanding that what Stiles said was true, but there was also a silent understanding of Stiles’ unspoken words. The words he hadn’t said out loud in six months. That Stiles is in love with Derek, even though he abandoned them. But if it came down to it Stiles would always love the pack more._

_Deaton returned a few moments later with the bowl and Stiles set it on the table before slicing open his hand with a scalpel. The hand he killed the Alpha with, so that his blood mixed with the Alphas and sealed the mixture. He mixed it into a muddy looking clay that started to smoke slightly._

_Stiles flicked his wrist magically calling his dagger, before turning back to the pack._

_“You guys don’t have to stay for this. I am sure it won’t be pretty.”_

_“When are you ever pretty Stilinski? Now hurry up your arm is turning black.” Jackson was trying to lighten the mood, but Stiles could tell he was anxious._

_Stiles took a breath, gripped the table hard with his left hand and dug into the bite mark removing the black blood spewing out. He was breathing hard through gritted teeth when he finally got it all. Then he slicked his fingers full of bloody clay and filled the wound and coated his arm where any black veins had begun to appear. He only stopped when the clay had run out and it coated from the top of his shoulder to his elbow._

_He felt his spark settle when he finished setting the clay. Almost like it was Anchored. He finally let his Magic fall away and rest for the first time in hours. His eyes felt itchy. Probably from being violet for so long._

_“Stiles, how do you feel?” Lydia came up and placed a hand on his. He was currently still braced against the table, but he felt calm enough._

_“Less like I’m going to die, which is good” he said looking up with a grin. “My eyes are itchy as hell though”_

_The pack laughed at that, noticeably relieved._

_He washed the blood and clay from his hands before Deaton insisted on examining him again. Stiles begrudgingly agreed, but made sure to face the pack so that they could see everything he was doing and know that nothing was wrong._

_But the moment that Deaton’s hands touched near where the clay began, Stiles snarled at him to not touch it and the pack made noises of shock._

_When Stiles glanced back at them, they were all looking down with their necks bared. Submission._

_“What guys? I snarled at the man big deal.”_

_“Stiles. You’re an Alpha.” Scott said in awe. It was hard to believe that Stiles had become a werewolf and an Alpha in the span of an hour._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

The wolves were pulled from their walk down memory lane, by Lydia coming over the intercom.

“Stiles, I just got a call from Jordan. He and Deputy Marsh passed the Camaro at one of the entrances to the Preserve and he's worried that if it stays there that someone will think Derek Hale is missing in the Preserve. Which is ludicrous, but I suppose a valid thought in this town. I am on a conference call with the Board of Directors and you have the call with Alpha Rourke of the Colorado Springs Pack on line two.” Her tone was all business. Very sharp. No nonsense and even as an Alpha it was hard to say no when she was talking. 

“Thank you, Lydia. Give the Board my love.” 

“They would love if you would actually sit in with me you know.” Lydia just tsked, like a mother reprimanding her child.

“My sweet goddess. You and I both know that the company is your baby and my name being on it as well is to keep our assets under the same names. Now knock them dead. Let them know that you rule their world and I just live in it. Come see me after and let me know how it goes.” He crooned to her in a voice reminiscent of one where he showed devotion only to her in high school.

“You give the best pep talks Alpha.” Stiles just hummed when the intercom clicks off.

 

“Jackson can you move the Camaro into the driveway please and check on Liam and Derek.” Jackson nodded once before leaving Stiles to his silent office.

Stiles took a breath before picking up line two. 

“Alpha Rourke, it has been too long since I have heard your lovely voice.” Stiles greeted smoothly.

“Now now. You know I insist that my full name be used only in formal ceremonies. It is much too awful to hear on a daily basis.” Stiles laughed into the phone, when he heard her butcher his first name once again.

He spun around in his chair, phone pressed firmly to his ear staring out into the preserve speaking animatedly about pack negotiations, but all he could think about was whether or not this would be the time where he had to turn Derek Hale away because he was a danger to the pack or if he was actually coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long this time. Sorry if it has mistakes. I will fix any i see as I reread it a few more times, but I want to get it up here. The first flashback is from when Derek first leaves (D-Day) April 2013 and the second is Stiles being bitten in October of 2013. Present day is in June of 2020.
> 
> Please review if you like it!


	4. Rip out your Throat? or Rip off your Pants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles remembers his Birthday just before Derek left and the aftermath of Derek leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Flashback has sexual scenes. M/M. If this bothers you skip it. You have been warned. Flash backs are in Italics!

Stiles was deep in thought, mind straying far from his recent conversation with Alpha Rourke, when Lydia breezed into his office. She settled across from him, not even waiting to be acknowledged.

Finally, he turned around to look at her after several minutes of silently staring out into the Preserve.

His hair was messier than usual, if that is even possible, and there was an air of anxiety surrounding him that hadn’t been present since his days of needing Adderall. 

 

She pursed her lips into a stiff frown before finally speaking. “It’s not like you to be this reserved and it’s not like you to only call half of the pack for a meeting. Mischief, I’m worried about you.”

He leaned back, taking a breath to allow the familiar smell of her perfume to settle him. 

“I’m scared Lydia.” 

He held up a hand to keep her from interrupting.

“I know. Big bad Alpha. Not supposed to get scared anymore, but I am so scared of what he is going to say and if he is here to tell us why he left, then they deserve to know first. Especially, if it ends up being my fault. If I somehow drove him away on my birthday all those years ago or if he stayed away because I called him a coward.” He sighed running a hand through his unkempt locks.

 

Lydia was at his side in seconds, flipping off her heels and wrapping herself in his lap. She laid her head in his neck scenting him. 

“You are allowed to be scared Stiles. Even as an Alpha. You know that better than anyone. Besides, he is an asshole if he decided to leave because you finally told him how you felt, Stiles.” She assured. “And the pack will agree I promise. You’re our Alpha and it may have been rough at first, but you were made for this.”

“Maybe I was just really bad in bed, or said or did something that offended him, and rather than face me he ran away” Stiles moaned into Lydia’s neck before tightening his arms around her. 

 

“First of all, not a chance. I have heard the whole story remember. In detail. You did nothing wrong. Second, if you were terrible in bed I would have told you when we had sex years ago and coached you through it, but you didn’t need any coaching. You’re a natural.” Lydia looked at him lewdly with a smirk that would put Erica to shame.

Stiles snorted. “Thanks for that Lyds.”

“I’m a giver what can I say and you my dear are a giver as well.” She crooned with a chuckle leaning back into him.

Stiles let Lydia’s scent and the scent of pack calm his fears, but he still fell back into his thoughts. Going over every detail of the night of his eighteenth birthday. The first and only night he had been able to be with the man he had loved since he was sixteen. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_  
Friday April 8, 2013_

_Lydia ever the queen of party planning had insisted on throwing Stiles an eighteenth birthday party at her house. There were a few friends outside of the pack invited, but nothing too crazy very low key, while still being upscale. Stiles was unsure how Lydia had managed to get a spread of his favorite foods, but had been impressed by the catering company’s curly fries and the giant birthday cake that reminded him of birthdays with his mother. She had even gotten him champagne, even though it had been a joke when he asked for it._

_By the end of the night, most of the pack had had too much to drink. Lydia, Jackson, and Cora were curled around each other asleep on the couch, pack members and close friends from school were passed out on every free inch of the living room, and only Scott and Allison remained on the dance floor holding each other close to the sweet slow song playing._

_The only person who seemed to have abstained from the fun was the grumpy wolf leaning against the counter in the kitchen observing the scene before him. He was nursing a beer, but it didn’t appear to be one of the wolsfbane laced ones that Isaac and Scott had set aside for the pack._

_Stiles shook his head softly with a laugh, for once very glad that he had stopped drinking many hours ago._

_“Hey Sourwolf, want to give the Birthday Boy a ride home?” Stiles kept his voice light and a smile on his face, trying to hide his nerves._

_Derek looked at Stiles startled. Clearly not expecting to be spoken to and obviously confused by the question. He raised an eyebrow, “You’re not going to stay the night here?” His voice was rough, but no more rude than normal._

_“Nope.” Stiles replied popping the “P” loudly. “You know me I am up all night and everyone here is obviously done for it. I’d rather just get out of here.”_

_Derek shrugged setting down his beer and gesturing for the door._

_Stiles followed behind keeping pace easily, his mind buzzing with anxiety and excitement._

_Once in the Camaro, Derek headed toward Stiles’ house silently. But, just before the turn to Stiles’ street Stiles blurted out “Derek, can we go to the Loft and hang out?”_

_Derek raised one of his expressive eyebrows at Stiles._

_“It’s still my birthday for like 20 more minutes and my dad wasn’t expecting me home tonight, so he took a shift. I just don’t want to be alone yet.” Stiles scrambled for an explanation. Technically it was true, so his heart didn’t waver and Derek just sighed, nodded, and kept driving past the turn for the Stilinski house._

_Once inside the loft, Stiles wrung his hands and stood by the door not sure what to do. He was here, alone, with Derek. Derek set down his leather jacket and keys before turning to Stiles._

_“So, what do you want to do for the rest of your birthday Stiles?” Derek nodded toward the living room, as if to ask if Stiles wanted to watch a movie. But Stiles ignored it. He took a breath and surged forward into Derek’s arms. He slipped his hands onto Derek’s cheeks and planted his lips firmly against Derek’s._

_There were a few awful seconds when Stiles was sure that Derek would not respond, but then Derek’s large strong hands were pulling them flush together and his mouth moved against Stiles’. It was sweet and agonizingly slow at first, before Stiles felt Derek’s tongue against his lip begging for entrance._

_Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth and Derek sucked the noise from his throat. Derek walked them backwards pinning Stiles to the door, sucking down his jaw to the column of his throat as Stiles panted in his ear._

_Stiles ground his hips up into Derek, making the man growl and respond by picking the smaller man up by his ass and closing any gap between the two. Grinding his aching length into Stiles’, as he teased the sensitive skin of his throat with his teeth. Stiles groaned filthily into Derek’s shoulder, scraping his nails along his biceps. Stiles was sure that if he was a werewolf the smell of arousal would be suffocating._

_Stiles unwound himself from Derek’s waist just enough to fall to his knees in front of the Alpha. His nimble fingers stopped on the button of his jeans, looking up, his whiskey eyes meeting Derek’s wide green ones._

_“Do you want this? Me.” Stiles’ voice was barely a whisper._

_“I have always wanted you.” Derek’s voice is raspy and there is a slight blush, but Stiles just grinned and stripped the older man’s pants away as quick as possible._

_Derek growled as Stiles took Derek in his mouth. Stiles gripped the older man’s ass to pull his length all the way down his throat gagging around it, but not letting up. Derek fisted his hair groaning at the unrelenting pace._

_It didn’t take long before Derek was mewling his name, “St-Stiles” as he came hard down the younger man’s throat._

_Stiles swallowed every drop, while watching Derek through lidded eyes._

_Derek growled possessively pulling Stiles to his feet, kissing the taste of himself from the boy’s mouth. Derek picked him up once more and carried him to the bedroom, kicking the door open with a bang, before ripping Stiles’ shirt clean off his body._

_~_

_Several hours later, when the had taken each other apart too many times for one night, especially for Stiles’ first night and finally showered, Derek pulled Stiles to his chest in the bed, planting his face firming in Stiles’ neck where his scent was strong. Stiles was exhausted and sated. Just before he fell asleep he whispered, “I love you Der.” Derek’s arms tightened around him at the words, but the smooth lips against his throat planted a kiss before barely breathing the words “I love you mate.” Stiles just hummed in response cuddling deeper into Derek._

_The bed was cold when Stiles woke. He reached out searching for Derek, but he was long gone. Stiles was confused and wished not for the first time that he had werewolf senses, so he could pick up on where Derek was or if he was even still here. Instead he got up and searched for some clothes, managing to find his jeans and boxers, but opting for one of Derek’s shirts, since his lover had torn his clean in half._

_He clambered down the stairs, his nerves settling when he heard noises in the kitchen. Derek looked up appearing almost shocked to see Stiles in the kitchen, as though he couldn’t hear his every move from the moment he stirred._

_“Morning Sourwolf. Miss me?”_

_“Good Morning” Derek murmured, turning back to the eggs he was making._

_Stiles walked up and wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist from behind placing a kiss on his shoulder, before taking a seat at the island. Derek set a plate of eggs in front of each of them and began eating in silence. No more silent than usual really, but still silent._

_“After breakfast can you take me home? I am spending the day with my dad for my birthday.”_

_“You can take the Camaro, and just leave the keys in your room if you go out with your dad.”_

_Stiles gaped at Derek like a fish. His mouth opening and closing but no words coming out until finally he managed to spit out. “You would let me drive the Camaro, your Camaro, Laura’s Camaro?”_

_Derek just shrugged. “Just don’t crash it. I am going to go running, so I can’t take you home. This is easier. I can just pick it up later.”_

_Derek passed him the keys on his way upstairs, kissing the top of his head as he went._

_“I love you Derek” Stiles called to his retreating form. Derek just hummed in response and jogged up the stairs._

_Stiles smiled to himself and headed home._

_Later that night after dinner with his dad the Camaro was gone and he didn’t hear from Derek again that weekend except for a few text messages about a pack meeting on Monday night. Until the night of the meeting Stiles didn’t even know anything was wrong._

__

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_  
Stiles had always been the one to take care of everyone. So, when Derek left the pack behind, Stiles pushed aside his own grief and took care of the pack. Until one day it was just too much and he had to get away to mourn the loss of the man he had loved since he was sixteen._

_The pack had been getting better. There was only ever one or two of them in his bed at night now, even if he fell asleep with the bed empty and woke up with a pup sleeping curled around him, that was better than them not being able to go home at all._

_Everyone looked more alive. Less like they were barely breathing. Less like someone had taken a vital organ right from their body. Everyone except Stiles. He worked hard to keep himself looking and acting as normal as possible, but every day didn’t get easier, it got a little bit harder._

_Three weeks after D-day, Stiles disappeared while on patrol or at least the pack thought he disappeared._

_Stiles stood outside of the building where Derek’s loft was. He hadn’t been there since his Birthday and he was so afraid of what he would find. After 20 minutes of staring blankly, he finally worked up the nerve to go inside._

_When he slid open the thick metal door he was shocked to see that it was almost as though Derek had never left. Like he had just gone on a run or to the grocery store, not run away. There were still DVDs next to the TV and a book on the coffee table next to Cora’s favorite mug. Everything was just a bit dusty. Somehow that was so much worse. Like Derek thought the pack would come to the Loft and be able to use it. Like he would be able to use it._

_He slid down the wall and broke down. The emotion he had been holding in for the past three weeks pouring out of him as sobs racked his body. His magic swirled around him in tendrils, vibrating with each body racking sob that tore through him._

_He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but eventually he was pulled out of his stupor by his phone beeping incessantly. He looked down and saw **Goddess Lydia** Calling and missed calls and messages from the whole pack._

_**“Hello”** _

_**“Mieczyslaw Stilinski, where the hell have you been??”** _

_He cringed as she brought out his first name. **“I’m at the loft Lyds. I don’t know how long I’ve been here. I’m sorry.”**_

_She sighed, but her voice lost its sharp edge. **“Okay, I’m not far. I’m coming to get you. Stay put.”**_

_**“Just you, right?”** Stiles voice was small and raspy from crying._

_**“It’s me, Erica, and Allie. Is that okay? Do you want me to come alone?”** Her voice was soft as though she was speaking to a child._

_**“No, you girls are okay. I just can’t take the guys laughing at me. Not now.”** Stiles sounded smaller than he had in a long time. He hated how weak he felt. _

_**“I am going to call the boys and tell them you are okay and they will meet us at your place later. See you in five.”** She hung up before he could argue about the whole pack coming over later. _

_Less than five minutes later, Stiles was bombarded by the three girls hugging him. It didn’t take much coaxing from Lydia before Stiles was telling them everything. He hadn’t said a word about his birthday because he wanted to wait to see if Derek was going to ask him on a date after. He had been so happy that he hadn’t wanted to ruin it because he knew how shy Derek could be. He had obviously been wrong._

_By the end Erica was furiously ranting, Allison was crying, and Lydia had a sharp look in her eyes that was never a good sign._

_Lydia pulled him to his feet. “Come on, we need to go see Deaton. You lost control of your magic today and we have to make sure you’re okay.”_

_Stiles just let himself be dragged along because he knew he wasn’t okay, but hopefully there was something Deaton could do.  
_

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

Lydia uncurled herself from Stiles’ lap suddenly, pulling him back to reality. 

“Derek’s awake. Jackson had Liam move him to the pack meeting room. The pack will be here soon, so you need to stop moping and change your clothes.” 

She had her back turned to him and was digging through his wardrobe for a new shirt. 

Stiles sighed, but rose from his chair and stripped off his flannel, revealing his muscular, tattooed body to be dressed like a doll without complaint.

She tossed a red button down at him, which he easily caught and slipped on, but she came over to roll the sleeves up to his elbows for him so they would look perfect. She inspected him and deemed his dark wash jeans acceptable, but ran her hands through his hair to fix it.

“You do realize Lyds that if he decides to make a scene, I will have to shift and your hard work making me presentable will be ruined because the clothes will be shreaded, right?”

She just waved a dismissive hand and laughed. “Stiles, my sweet naïve Alpha, he fainted when he saw you. I highly doubt he is going to shift and challenge you. You look hot, he will probably just drool instead. Besides, your Beta shift is pretty bangable as well, he might like it, well if he’s not still a prude.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and sent her to grab her laptop from her own office.

 

Stiles steeled himself, breathing deeply and schooling his features before entering the pack meeting room. Derek was seated at the far end of the table opposite Stiles’ chair at the head. He looked up and they locked eyes as Stiles entered the room.

“Stiles-“ Derek attempted to stand, but Jackson was on him in seconds, a rough hand on his shoulder forcing him back in the seat. 

“Jackson, it’s fine. Relax.” Jackson looked to his Alpha, but didn’t let go until Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. 

Stiles turned his attention back to the man he hadn’t seen in seven years.

 

“We are waiting for the pack to get here before we discuss anything with you Derek, like why you are here after seven years. So please stay seated, so my Betas don’t see you as a threat. Because if you hurt my pack I will rip out your throat out with my teeth.” Stiles’ eyes flashed red, before he turned toward the large bay window overlooking the preserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FlashBack One: Stiles' Birthday- I made his birthday a Friday. April 8, 2013 was not a Friday. Sue me I am taking Creative liberties because I needed his birthday to be on a Friday.  
> THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!!! WHAT??  
> FlashBack Two: Stiles finally feels Derek leaving. This is roughly May 3ish 2013.
> 
> Please review!!! It really helps me.


	5. Pack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the pack meeting. First interactions with the pack after seven years. Kind of a filler, but content too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded "" is phone conversation.

Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of Stiles, who was leaning against the picture window that took up the wall behind his seat at the head of the table. It had a beautiful view of the large gardens, but all Derek could see was the way the light fell across the pale features of the other man’s face.  
The way his crossed arms showed tightened ropes of muscle, more muscle than there had been seven years prior. The way his neck curved as he leaned his head against the window, looking so relaxed, but poised to fight if necessary. The way the raven tattoo that wrapped around his left forearm, with wings about to take flight, looked as though magic could take it right from his body. 

He was magic. He always had been. Just to look at him was magical. But it hurt as well. It made it hard to breathe. 

 

So, Derek took in the others in the room instead. 

First, Liam the young one. He had introduced himself when Derek had woken up. He was obviously a few years younger than the rest. A pup, but from the set in his jaw and the way his eyes roamed the room, he was thoroughly trained and protective of Stiles. He had situated himself close to Stiles, but far enough away that he could put himself in the middle of any danger. Loyal. Stiles had always been good at making friends, when it counted. It wasn’t hard to believe that he would inspire loyalty as an Alpha.

Jackson was surprising. Stiles and Jackson had never gotten along, so to see Jackson here and him immediately protecting Stiles was a bit astonishing. But it was good to see him come into himself. Derek had always thought he had it in him. He was sitting at the long table to the left of Stiles’ seat just one away from him. So, he wasn’t the enforcer or the right hand. He was the protector. Derek found that interesting. Not bad, but interesting. The four people closest to the Alpha were always the ones that mattered. The ones that knew the most. 

Lydia was across from Jackson typing away on her laptop, with a headset on, not paying attention to anyone. She sat in the Analyst seat. That made sense. He could easily see her as Stiles’ right hand or even his enforcer, but she wasn’t a wolf. At least to him she still smelled like a Banshee, sort of. But she did have a claiming mark on her neck on full display. It wasn’t a full mating mark though. So perhaps she would become a wolf later. It would take special ceremony for a Banshee to mate a wolf or become one. Whose mate was she though? Was she Stiles’ mate? She hadn’t interacted with Jackson at all and the last he could remember she had been with Jackson, but she had kissed Stiles on the cheek when she came in. There was still some red lipstick smeared there and Derek could smell her scent wrapped around him. He wasn’t close enough to her to scent the mark under her perfume though. 

 

 

He looked down at his hands trying to control himself. His claws were coming out just at the thought of Stiles with someone else and he hadn’t seen him in seven years, not in person. 

The only thing keeping him from wolfing out completely was the thought that if Stiles did have an Alpha-Mate they would be sitting beside him at the head and there was no chair set out. So, even if Lydia was claimed by Stiles, they likely hadn’t planned a mating ceremony yet and if she wasn’t his mate, he likely didn’t have some other mate or there would be a place for them besides him. 

Derek focused on his breathing trying to remember that he had done this for Stiles. He had left for Stiles. So, that he could have a life without the risk. The risk that his love could kill his mate. 

Derek’s wolf whined for his mate, but he kept his face stoic, but when he looked up Stiles was staring at him, his face unreadable. 

 

\---------------------

 

Stiles had been set on ignoring Derek until the pack got to the house and it hadn’t been hard at first because he loved getting lost in thought looking out at the garden. But when the scents surrounding Derek took a sharp turn, it was hard to overlook. They were overpowering. Turmoil. Heartache. Love. Fear. Remorse. Pain. 

They all hit him at once and he looked over trying to figure out what the hell was going on in that beautiful mind. But he quickly schooled his features when Derek looked up at him. 

 

Luckily, Lydia distracted him by receiving a phone call. She looked to him pointedly for permission to take it and he waved her on.

She stood and left the room, but just before she left everyone could hear her answering the phone.

**“Samuel and Selene Investments. This is Lydia Martin.”**

Then the door snapped shut. 

 

While Lydia was in the hall on the phone, the pack started to arrive home.

Isaac was the first. He was wearing scrubs and after taking in who was in the room, went right up to Stiles rubbing his face in his neck.

“Allison and Scott should be on the way. Allie had to go drop off Evie and Michael before picking up Scottie.” 

“That’s good. Why don’t you go change, since we are still waiting?” Stiles suggested, while taking a seat in his chair at the head of the table. 

Isaac just nodded and bounded out of the room like a puppy, while Lydia stalked back in looking pissed. 

“You need to talk to Mr. Allen. He is ridiculous and sexist and refuses to work with me. I will not do it Stiles.” She was clearly seething.

Stiles smirked. But held out his hand for the headset.

“What’s the current negotiated contract price?”

“32, but he wants more and he thinks he can get more out of you because he thinks you’re the boss of me.”

Stiles just chuckled, slipped on the headset, and crossed his feet up onto the table. 

**“Stiliniski”** He nodded along, rolling his eyes at whatever the man on the phone was saying.

**“Mr. Allen that is quite enough. Ms. Martin has two degrees from Stanford and a 170 IQ, do you have either of those things?”** His tone was biting and no nonsense. 

**“I didn’t think so. So, the new contract price is half the original.”**

**“Yes, I am serious.”**

**“Because you wasted her time and mine. I am in another meeting currently taking this call because you are a sexist pig.”**

**“So, 15 million is the new set price.”** Derek’s head snapped up to stare at the man, after hearing that Stiles was negotiating a multi-million dollar contract like it was nothing. 

**“Sir, are you implying that I cannot do math? I am well aware that 16 is half of 32, but I prefer 15 because it sounds nicer and I am going to use that extra million to buy the women in my life nice things because I sir, am not a sexist pig.”**

The whole room was holding in laughter at this point, even Derek was smirking.

**“Enough.”**

**“Are you done? Good. Now, Ms. Martin will be speaking to you for two minutes to settle the terms before sending it to legal. If you waste her time, the deal is off. Do you understand?"**

**“Perfect. Have a good day.”**

He muted the headset and passed it back to her. She smiled, kissed his cheek, and walked back out the door. 

 

Allison was the next pack member to enter and the first to actually acknowledge Derek. She sent him a smile, after kissing Stiles on the cheek.

“Hello Derek,” she said softly as she took her seat beside Lydia’s empty chair. He murmured a small hello back.

“Sorry, we were running behind. Evie wanted to show me everything she made today at school and I had to pick up Michael from Melissa. Scott should be right behind me. He went upstairs to change, so he didn’t smell like cats.” She laughed brightly.

Stiles just smiled. “It’s okay Allie. My little Jelly Bean always comes first and no one wants to smell cats all over Scottie. Plus, Boyd and Erica are still on their way.”

“No, they’re not!” Erica called as she sashayed/waddled in the room the best she could with her big pregnant belly. She still looked as gorgeous as ever. She kissed Stiles on the cheek not bothering to wipe off her lipstick. She smirked at Derek raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow, but said nothing. 

Isaac came in behind them and snagged the seat beside Jackson, while Boyd pulled out the seat next to that for Erica putting himself between his pregnant mate and the possible threat that Derek could play. 

 

Scott was the last to enter and unlike the others he didn’t focus on Stiles and ignore Derek. His attention was solely on Derek. A growl rose in his throat and his eyes went red. 

“Scott.” Stiles let out a warning growl, but that was all it took. Scott bared his neck to the other Alpha, lowering his head. 

“Sorry, Alpha.” 

He clapped a hand on Stiles’ shoulder scenting him before taking his seat beside Allison. Derek was definitely confused. He had never seen an Alpha submit to another Alpha and keep his Alpha eyes. 

But Scott had just submitted right in front of them all and nothing happened to his eyes. That was strange, but probably not the strangest thing to happen here. 

 

It was obvious that the whole pack was not present. The seats for Stiles’ second and his enforcer remained empty as was the rest of the table, when Stiles cleared his throat calling the tables attention. 

“So, Derek why are you here? It’s been seven years why come back now?” Stiles voice had a hard edge to it. His normally soft whiskey eyes were cold and his stare relentless. 

 

Derek looked up his soft green eyes meeting Stiles’ cold stare, before taking a deep breath and stating gruffly. “There is going to be an attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor explanation from Derek. 
> 
> Ooooh an Attack! 
> 
> Please review! Tell me what you think!


	6. Uncle Alpha Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek explains the threat looming and meets the rest of the pack.

Stiles’ eyes widened slightly before he schooled his features once more. “And how do you know there is going to be an attack on Beacon Hills?”

Derek shook his head. “No, not Beacon Hills. On the pack. Hunters. I was attacked two days ago in Arizona by hunters and when they thought I was going to die, they bragged about how on the Anniversary of the fire, they would wipe out the new strong Hale pack that was thriving without a true Hale Alpha and they would hunt down Cora and Peter too. That there would be no more wolves in Beacon Hills and no more Hales ever.”

Stiles swore, scrubbing a hand through his face. “Call in the rest of the pack.” Jackson immediately pulled out his phone to send out messages to the rest of the pack. Allison pulled out her phone as well and made a call. 

“Derek just give us a few minutes to see how long it will take to get everyone here.” Derek nodded to Stiles, just watching as he pulled out his own phone. 

Allison turned to Stiles calling his attention. “Stiles. Evie and Michael?”

“Have Chris bring them here. It’s safest.” He then turned on Derek again, “And if Derek hurts a child, I will rip him to shreds.”

“I would never hurt a child Stiles. You know that.” Derek growled. He was clearly hurt at the accusation.

 

Stiles nodded clearly assured by the growling. He slipped his phone to his ear, but he spoke before the person answering could.

**“Don’t speak. There are extra ears listening. Come home now. Do it quickly, but no accidents or tickets please. If there are any complications call the Sheriff or Lydia. There is trouble, but it is not immediate. We have until Selene arrives. This isn’t Fairy Court 2018 or the Pixies, I promise. There is someone here you should see. I’m sorry to ruin your vacation. I love you both.”**

He hung up without a word from the other end. 

 

“Everyone will be here in a few hours, except Ethan and Aiden. They have to get a flight that will land in the afternoon tomorrow.” Jackson stated looking up from his phone. 

“Okay, so we can have a pack meeting tonight about this and then tomorrow I will catch the twins up. While we wait, I am going to go make dinner. Liam. Isaac. Scott. Jackson. Come help.” His tone left no room for argument, so the four men got up and left the room. 

“Boyd, you don’t have to help, you should just take care of Erica. Rub her feet or something.” Stiles added with a laugh. Erica took this as permission to kick off her heels and stick her feet in Boyd’s lap expectantly.

Stiles turned to Derek. “Derek. You aren’t prisoner here or anything, but until the whole pack meets you it is better if you stay in here and just hang out. You are our guest, so if you need anything let us know.” Stiles’ had lost his hard tone and sounded more resigned than anything. 

He turned to the girls. “No funny business.” The girls just flashed him innocent smiles. When he left, he kept the door open a bit so he could hear, just in case. 

 

In the kitchen, he set everyone on different tasks so they could get lasagnas made. He pulled out the two huge pots for sauce and whipped it together quickly from scratch and setting it aside to cook. Meanwhile, Isaac and Jackson rolled meatballs on the kitchen island.Liam boiled the pasta and cut up loaf after loaf of bread. Half to be made into garlic bread and half to stay plain. Stiles whipped up several cookie doughs for Scott to set up on trays. Scott was not good in the kitchen, especially not Stiles' specially designed state of the art kitchen, but he was allowed to tray the cookies. 

When the meatballs were made, Isaac and Jackson began to sear them on the stove top in the island and Liam and Stiles set up Lasagnas once the sauce was ready. Finally, the Lasagnas were done and staying warm in the oven along with meatballs set out in pans. Cookies were on trays and they were still waiting on the pack. Melissa had swept in and began doing dishes as soon as she saw them finishing cooking and Kira had shooed them out so she could clean the rest of the kitchen, but other than that no one had arrived. 

 

The boys went back to the pack meeting room, when Kira and Melissa took over the kitchen. Melissa promised to keep an eye on the still warm ovens, so Stiles didn’t see any harm and followed the others. 

Stiles could hear the girls softly talking to Derek when he approached.

“So, Derek where have you been for the past seven years?”

“uh. Well. I moved around a lot. –“

Stiles walked in right then. Cutting off his sentence as Derek looked up in alarm. 

“Please continue. Don’t stop on my account.” He tried hard not to sneer, but the result was a grimace. 

 

Derek cleared his throat awkwardly, but continued. “I went to South America with Cora for a while. I actually stayed until she came back to the States that August. Then, she came back to California and I moved her into her apartment and I went on a road trip. I visited some packs, but mostly I stayed in national forests and ran. I visited places I used to visit with Laura. I went back to our apartment in New York. Spent a few years there, but it wasn’t home. After that I just travelled a bunch with different packs or on my own. I stayed in Canada for a while. Arizona most recently. Nevada before that.” 

“So, you travelled with other packs. After you left behind your own pack. What did you tell them? That you didn’t have a pack? That you left yours or that you abandoned us?” The outburst came from Isaac. It wasn’t unexpected on Stiles’ part or even by Derek, but it still caused Derek to visibly cringe and stare a hole into the table. 

“They knew I left my pack. But they understood that an Alpha doesn’t leave his pack without a reason.”

Stiles scoffed, but it was Scott who spoke. “What was your reason? What could be so good of a reason that you couldn’t tell us? That you just shove me into the Alpha role?”

Derek looked up and locked eyes with Stiles. This time it was Stiles who cringed. 

But before Derek could say a word, Stiles spoke, “I don’t need to hear him say it, but if you do that’s fine. I am going to be in my office until story time is over. I don’t think I can hear it.” 

 

He rose from his seat with a red blush on his face, only to be attacked by a yelling child, who came bounding into the room at that very moment her long dark hair flying behind her in matching pigtails.

“UNCLE ALPHA STILES” 

The small girl threw herself into his arms causing a laugh to bubble from his chest, chasing away any of the shame and embarrassment he had been feeling. 

“Evie JellyBeanie” He cooed, tucking her into his arms and settling back into his seat. 

Chris followed after carrying a much younger child in his arms. The tell-tale mop of dark of dark messy hair made this another McCall child. 

“Sorry Stiles. She got excited.” Chris said with a smile ruffling the Alphas hair as he passed to take his seat, after he handed off baby Michael to Scott. 

“Not a problem Chris. I’m always prepared for my JellyBean.” He said with a smile tickling her. Her laughter filled the room as more pack members entered. 

The Sheriff, followed by Stiles’ old friend Danny from High School, and a young woman Derek didn’t recognize, but whose scent was familiar and Derek couldn't place. 

“Malia, this is Derek Hale.” The Sheriff did the introduction, but Malia’s eyes shot right to Stiles, who shook his head once and that was all it took for her to drop it. 

She nodded to Derek and took a seat at the table. Kira and Melissa slipping in not long after that.

 

Derek cleared his throat snapping everyone’s eyes to him. He ran a hand over the back of his neck before managing. “Is it okay if I ask a question now or should I wait until after the meeting?”

Stiles just waved him on, while playing with Evie’s hair. 

“How did this happen? When did this happen?”

“This meaning what exactly? Me becoming Alpha?”

Derek nodded.

 

But before Stiles could respond Evie cut in, sitting up in his lap looking Derek dead in the eyes, she spoke loudly. “That is a stupid question Mister. Uncle Alpha Stiles has been Alpha Forever and Ever! He is the bestest Alpha ever. He helps me with Selene and the moon. Right mommy? Right Daddy?” Evie beamed at her mother. Scott obviously agreed, but hid his smile in Michael's hair.

Allison stood quickly scooping Evie out of Stiles’ lap. “Evangeline Melissa McCall, you know better than say things like that. Yes, Uncle Stiles is a wonderful Alpha and he helps you with your moons, but you don’t call people stupid. Understood?”

“I didn’t call him stupid. I said it was a stupid question.” She stated matter-of-factly. Sounding very much like Stiles in that moment. 

Allison looked at the girl sternly.

Evie sighed. “Yes Ma’am.”

“Now what do you have to say to Alpha Hale.”

“I’m sorry for calling your question stupid Mister Alpha Hale.” Evie did not look sorry, but she knew better than to not apologize. 

Derek smiled at the girl and said, “That’s okay.”

“Good, now go play with your toys.”

“But mom! I want to sit with Uncle Alpha Stiles!”

Allison pointed to the door in the corner of the room behind Stiles’ chair. 

Evie huffed before stomping away. Stopping only to kiss Stiles on the cheek. Stiles looked up and smirked at Allie, who smacked him on the back of the head as she went back to take her seat.

 

“So, back to what my goddaughter deems a stupid question.” Stiles said with a genuine laugh, before sobering up. “I was bitten six months after you left, by a rogue Alpha. I threw some mountain ash, got stuck in the circle with him and managed to get bit. He threatened to kill me to make me open the circle, but I killed him instead.”

Derek practically choked out his next words. “But, how are you alive? Deaton said-“ 

Stiles eyes sharpened at the Druid’s name. “Deaton doesn’t know everything! My spark showed me the way. I am not that easy to kill.”

 

 

Another voice cut in just then, pulling everyone’s attention to the door.

“If you were easy to kill you would have died human nearly ten years ago. Probably by my hand.” 

“Very Funny Peter. You wouldn’t have killed me. I’m a joy. You love me.” Stiles said mirth evident in his eyes. 

“That I do my Alpha.” The older man ran a hand along Stiles’ neck scenting him, kissed Stiles’ forehead and took the seat directly to his left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie is the best!!  
> AO3 would not let me post the pictures I chose for her and Michael, so if you care about how I think they look I have posted them on my WattPad version of this story under the same name. https://www.wattpad.com/story/155329278-never-meant-to-be-alpha
> 
> Oooh Peter!! and Hunters !! 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I love all your reviews and it makes me want to write more and post faster.


	7. A Promise is a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles explains how he became Alpha and we meet his second.  
> This is a short Chapter. I'm sorry!

Derek would have been shocked in general to see his Uncle at the pack house, but seeing Peter touching and flirting with Stiles was making his eyes bleed red and his claws dig deep into his wrist. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. His heart was hammering in his chest so hard it might break.  
*Is it possible for werewolves to hyperventilate?* He felt like he was going to start hyperventilating. He was sure the wolves closest to him could hear and smell his anguish, even if Stiles wasn’t paying him any attention. He was too busy making eyes at Peter. Stupid Creepy Uncle Peter. Derek barely held back a growl. 

 

Derek was so distracted that he didn’t even notice Cora slip in and lean against the back of Lydia’s chair taking in the scene, until she spoke. 

“As fun as it is to watch you two banter, can you finish telling Derek about your miraculous recovery from death, so you can explain to me why you pulled us away from our vacation and what it has to do with my brother? Not that it isn’t great to see you big bro.” She added the last sentiment as she came around to kiss Derek’s cheek, running a hand along his forearm soothingly until his claws receded and his eyes faded back. She then turned back and took the seat immediately to Stiles’ right. She was his second. 

Derek gaped at her. She hadn’t said a word about joining the pack, let alone becoming second in command. This meant she knew Stiles was a werewolf. Knew he was an Alpha. She had purposefully lied to him about this. He expected Peter to keep secrets, but not Cora. 

 

“Well then Miss Bossy Coralee. Fine.” Stiles grinned at her. Cora bared her teeth at the use of her full first name, but said nothing. 

“As I was saying, I was bitten. Then, the pack brought me to see Deaton that night and he basically told me I was going to die. There was nothing he could do. So, I took matters into my own magical hands and cured myself. Well, I wouldn’t say cured exactly, but according to Deaton I’m an anomaly, since I am the only werewolf that still has my bite mark. Plus, I overcame death with my will, stubbornness, and a surprising mud mask.” There was a pretty smirk plastered across his face. 

Derek looked at him dumbfounded. “You beat death with stubbornness?”

“That’s you son, stubborn to the very end.” The Sherriff chuckled. He didn’t seem too bothered that they were discussing Stiles almost dying. This was obviously a story the pack knew well. 

 

“I made a promise and I intended to keep it. If my magic interpreted it that way, then good for me.” Stiles grinned at his dad. Avoiding Derek's eyes.

“What promise?” Derek asked softly and the whole pack stiffened. If they hadn’t been paying full attention before, they definitely were now. 

Stiles had been mostly calm up until now, playing up any awkwardness with jokes and smirks, but his eyes flickered red at the question.

“I swore to never abandon them. That I would never be like you.” Stiles spit out the last words. Derek's claws cut into his wrist so deep at Stiles' words, that his blood gushed onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know shortest chapter ever. But! I didn't want to leave it without bringing Cora in. It will probably be a few days before I update again since I have written four chapters in the last 2-3 days. But I will do my best to be quick about it!
> 
> Please comment! Every comment spurs me to write more and makes me smile.


	8. Not Everyone Needs a Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotionsssssss.

Stiles shoved himself backwards out of his seat as the smell of blood hit him. Struggling to keep his emotions in check and not rush to Derek’s side to clean up his wounds. His wolf whined. He turned to face the window focusing on the Preserve instead. 

“We should take a break. Everyone go get some dinner. Kira can you stay behind for a moment?” He managed to calm his voice, but his heart was racing. 

“Mel, there is salad in the fridge, make sure dad gets some!” he called out after Melissa, who just chuckled in response. 

When the room emptied, leaving only Derek still firmly rooted in his chair and Kira leaning against the table waiting to be addressed, Stiles spoke softly. 

 

“Kira, can you show Derek where the bathroom is, so he can get cleaned up. Then, take him upstairs to change. Jackson brought his bag up.” 

“Sure thing.” Kira said with a smile. Obviously not allowing for the tension in the room to affect her. 

Derek shuffled to his feet to follow the small woman from the room. 

 

Against his better judgment, Stiles crossed the room in just a few short strides. Placing a hand softly on his arm, Stiles whispered, “I’m Sorry.” Before creating the space between them once more, by returning to the window. 

As he was leaving the room, Derek stopped in the doorway to watch Stiles watch the Preserve, before stating, “Stiles, I’m sorry too.” Then, he slipped out the door leaving a stunned Alpha in his wake. 

 

Stiles let the tears slip silently down his cheeks. He had a few minutes alone and even though he was still hurting and might never understand why Derek left, why he chose not to accept Stiles’ love. He felt a bit of peace that Derek had actually apologized for leaving him. At least that’s what he felt like the apology was for. It did make him feel more like an ass though, for being such a dick during the meeting. But for now, he would just take a few moments by himself to know that even if Derek didn’t love him at least he was sorry. 

 

\------------------

 

Derek followed the small woman named Kira out of the room and into a bathroom not far down the hall, where she began cleaning the blood from his hands and arms, even though he was almost healed and perfectly able to do it himself.

“You’re both doing surprisingly well for seeing each other for the first time after seven years. Just be patient. You’re both in a lot of pain and he can be an ass when he is hurting.” Kira hummed out. 

Derek stared at her not sure what to say and unsure why she was telling him this. 

She laughed at him when he looked to the door. “Relax, the bathrooms are sound proof. Stiles did not want to hear anyone having shower sex. Plus, I can guarantee that he sent me with you because he knows that I am the least likely to pick a side and he wants you to know that you have people here too, even if it may not look like it.” 

 

“I passed out when I saw him.” Derek grumbled out.

Kira just grinned. “Now that’s an appropriate response. I think I might have fainted in your situation too.”

“I didn’t faint.” He growled. She just laughed at him. Not even minding his grumpy growl. 

“Besides, I don’t have anyone here. They all hate me.” He was more sad, than growly at that sentiment. 

“Maybe you are being harder on yourself than they will be. Especially once they know the reason. I can tell that you didn’t want to leave.” She smiled at him softly.

She clapped her hands together suddenly and stated. “Well, let’s give you the tour and show you where you will be staying.” Then, she dragged him out of the bathroom. 

 

She walked along the corridor pointing out doors and opening them so he could peek inside. Then, she stopped at a large wooden door in the middle of the hall. 

“This is the Alpha’s office. He has an open-door policy. We pretty much just knock and walk in.”

“Further down on the right is Lydia’s office. She is the COO of the Company the pack runs, so she has an office as well. She doesn’t like people just walking into her office though. Since she is almost always on some call when she’s in there.”

“At the end of the hall is the Library. We keep the normal supernatural books, bestiary, artifacts, and such, but we also have normal books too. Boyd has an in with a local bookstore.”

“At the front of the house we have a large living room where we have pack nights, for puppy piles and movie nights and then there is a formal living room for when we have guests, like visiting packs. There is also a playroom for the kids on each floor, not including the little room off the pack meeting room. That’s actually a safe room, but we keep toys in there so Evie can play while we have meetings.”

“The kitchen is that way, where you can obviously see the pack congregating. It is state of the art and huge. It is Stiles’ baby. He insisted that it be perfect so that he can cook for the whole pack. And on the other side of it is a formal dining room, where we can host large dinners with guests, since there are 2 large dining tables.”

Derek followed her through the halls as she rambled on. It reminded him of Stiles’ rambling. So, he nodded at the right moments, but mostly just listened falling into an easy silence.

“We have a basement too, but I figure a basement’s a basement and if you need to we can show you later. That’s where the gym is and the full moon rooms for anyone who can’t control their shift, but since you’re an Alpha there is obviously no need to be controlled on a full moon.”

She led him up the stairs instead.

“To the left are most of the pack's bedrooms. Evie and Michael, as well. Then to the right is the guest rooms. That’s where we place packs when they visit from out of town. We have one coming to visit soon.”

Derek finally spoke up. “Am I in the guest wing then?”

 

Kira chuckled, “Nope.” She popped her “P” loudly and led him up the next flight of stairs.

“To the right here is where your sister, Peter, Jackson, Lydia, and Isaac all sleep. Then, at the end of the hall to the left is Stiles’ Suite. The door on the left side of the hall is Stiles’ private Study it’s off limits. Further down on the right is the play room on this floor.”

Derek was a little confused when Kira turned left, but she stopped at the first door on the right. 

“This is where you’ll stay. Your clothes are inside. Go ahead and change. I will just hang out out here.” She just smiled encouragingly and shooed him inside. 

 

Derek walked into the room and was surprised to smell, Himself. It was faint. But it was there. There was also an overwhelming amount of Stiles’ scent. 

He quickly changed into sweats and a new Henley, so he could look around and sure enough on the bookcase were his books that he had left behind at the Loft. 

The door opened softly behind him, but he didn’t turn around, he was too engrossed in running his hands over the spines of his long-forgotten possessions.

 

“He did good, didn’t he?”

Derek’s head shot up not expecting Allison. Especially not Allison with baby Michael perched on her hip. 

“This isn’t a guest room, is it?” Derek mumbled.

Allison rolled her eyes. “No, you idiot. This is your room. That’s even your bed from the Loft. This room has been ready and waiting for you since before the house was even finished. It was the first thing he planned. A space for you to come home to. If you ever came home.”

“But, Allie. You know I wasn’t going to come back. I needed to protect him.”

“He had hope. More hope than many of the others. Many of whom have long forgiven you for leaving and it’s the not coming back that hurt them more.” Derek’s face falls.

Allison sighed, shifting Michael to her other hip. “Derek, it may not look like it right now because he is acting a bit like a child, but he protects himself and us. He doesn’t need protecting. He just needs you to be present. Hell, forgiveness is hard when you aren’t here to speak to. You have to let them be mad at you, so they can forgive you. Not just ignore their messages.”

“Now, come on. Let’s go eat and talk about handling the hunters.” He stood to follow her out of the room. 

 

She paused just before opening the door, “Sorry, for Scott and Evie. Evie gets her sass from Stiles, and Scott, well there is no excuse for Scott, other than you know how he is with Stiles.”

Derek nodded and followed her out allowing her and Kira to drag him back downstairs. 

 

Once again lost in his head, but this time wishing he had just stayed. A decision that had plagued him for seven years. Now he had to find a way to explain why he left to the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I know I know. I said I would wait a few days. I couldn't wait. I felt like I needed to let out some of the feelings. I couldn't let people think that Stiles was a complete Ass. Well he is being kinda shitty, but this is the first time he is seeing Derek in SEVEN years. SEVEN. So many feelings to release. 
> 
> So many feelings. I have more. Maybe now I will wait few days. Who knows. 
> 
> Comment comment comment. Obviously is makes me write faster.


	9. A Child's Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline learns a bit about love and sadness. While Derek gets to see the pack in full swing.

Stiles stood by the window for a long time by himself, only stepping away briefly to clean Derek's blood from the floor. He was sure the pack was giving him some time to breathe and when the door opened he was a bit surprised to see his goddaughter’s cherub face rather than Lydia, Jackson, or Scott. 

“Are you sad, Alpha?” She whispered softly coming over to hug his knees.

“A little bit baby girl. A little bit.” He knelt down beside her, scooping her into his arms and holding her close. 

“Is it cuz of that grumpy butthead?” Evie pouted sticking out her tongue. 

Stiles choked on a laugh, but swallowed it enough to chastise her. “Now, that’s not nice Jellybean." 

“But, it’s true. Peoples who make us sad are buttheads. Tommy Ryan is a butthead. He kicked me at school and Mommy said I weren’t allowed to kick him back because I’m a wolf and he’s a hooman.” She stuck her bottom lip out in a stubborn pout.

“Sometimes, people who make us sad are sad too. I’m just sad because I miss Mister Derek, but he is sad too. Okay?” 

“That’s silly. He’s right upstairs. How can you miss him?” Her big eyes looked so innocent at the question that Stiles felt like he could cry. 

Stiles sighed and buried his face in her soft hair, then carefully tried to make her understand.

 

“Sometimes sweetheart, you love someone so much and they leave and even when they are right next to you it’s not enough to make the sad go away. Do you understand?”

She thought about it hard, screwing up her face in concentration. “So.. you love Mister Derek, but he was gone and now he comesed back, but the sad didn’t go away yet because he has to be real sorry first?”

“He’s sorry, honey, but it takes time to forgive someone even if you love them a whole bunch. Remember when you got mad at mommy because you wanted a baby sister, but you forgave her because you love her, but you were sad first?”

The small girl nodded. 

“It’s kind of like that.” He explained gently. 

 

“Okay. I love you Uncle Alpha Stiles. I won’t be meant to Mister Alpha Derek no more. Promise.” Stiles smiled and kissed his goddaughter’s cheek hugging her close. 

“That’s good JellyBean because he’s Auntie Cora’s brother and Peter’s his Uncle. I don’t want to have to use my Alpha powers to protect you when they chase you for being mean to him!” He said with a laugh tickling her. She giggled. 

“He’s Auntie Cora’s Der Bear? But he’s so grumpy looking! Does that mean he’s your love muffin, that’s what Auntie E called him?” Stiles blanched.

“That’s him baby, but that’s a secret okay? Can you keep that a secret from him for me?” Evie beamed and nodded like keeping his secret was the best thing ever, just as the rest of the pack started pouring into the room. 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Derek slipped back into the meeting room behind Kira, Allison, and Michael quietly, taking in the room before him. Everyone was seated around the table chatting and laughing. Malia and Isaac were flinging bread at each other, Jordan Parrish had snuck in at some point and was sitting with his arm slung around Malia, Kira joined the fun easily kissing Jordan hello before taking her seat, Evie was perched in Stiles’ lap jabbering away to Peter who was actually smiling for once, and Stiles was laughing at something Jackson snarked at him. It was a scene he hadn’t witnessed since his whole family was still alive. It was a pack. The Hale Pack. Even without a Hale at the helm, it was still so reminiscent that his heart ached. 

It made him pretty nostalgic. Especially since he was on the outside looking in. But he slipped back into his seat, without causing a fuss. 

Melissa was seated beside him. She patted his hand and smiled gently, while pushing a heaping plate of food in front of him.

“I made you a plate, so please eat up okay?” 

“Thank you” Derek’s voice was soft. He could barely get the words out, he was so stunned at her kindness. 

The pack continued to chat, but he could tell that people were watching to see what he would do. As if he would be rude to Stiles and not eat his cooking. When he took his first bite the tension lifted and everyone returned to their food. 

 

By the time dinner was finished, he had even managed to make some small talk with Liam who was on his other side and the Sheriff who sat beside Melissa. 

His biggest surprise though was when Evie hopped out of Stiles’ lap and came barreling to his side of the table. 

She perched her head on the arm of his chair resting it on her two little hands, while grinning up at him with a sauce covered face.

“Mister Alpha Derek?”

“Yea?” he kept his voice soft, knowing that his normal grumpy growl might scare her.

“I am real sorry about shouting. I didn’t know you were Auntie Cora and Uncle Creepy Peter’s Der Bear. I just thought you were a sad butthead making my Uncle Alpha Stiles sad. And it’s not very nice to ask questions that makes peoples sad. You know Mister Derek?” She looked at him with her big brown eyes. Her puppy eyes that she clearly inherited from Scott. 

“Yea I know Evie. I’m sorry too.” He said with a sigh, running his hand over hers softly. 

She grinned brightly. “I know.” Then bounced away. 

He looked up astonished at the whole encounter. Stiles was staring at him clearly holding in his laughter as he kissed Evie’s cheek and sent her to play in the adjoining room.

As soon as the door closed, the room broke out into howls of laughter. 

Peter looked thoroughly affronted, but the joy on Stiles’ face was the only thing Derek cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Evie is around 4 years old. So while her speech is good, it isn't perfect and I tried to reflect that. Sorry if it's terrible to read. 
> 
> Comment Comment Comment and I will work hard to keep writing quickly!
> 
> Next up is finally talking about the hunters.


	10. Ripping the World Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tells the pack about the hunters in Arizona.

Scott cut in when the laughing finally started to die down.

“So, now that we know my daughter is hilarious, which she obviously gets from me, we should definitely let Derek tell us about the Hunters that attacked him and that could be attacking us.” That was all it took to sober the room.

Everyone’s eyes were on him now, but at least now they weren’t as hostile. There were more than a few encouraging looks. Even Stiles nodded encouragingly, so similarly to how he used to when Derek had trouble expressing himself eight years ago. 

So, Derek told them everything.

\-----------------------------------------

 

_It had felt good to finally be out of Nevada. Arizona would probably be a better choice. Hopefully, he would find a place to run, since he hadn’t been running in nearly two months. The small town he had stopped in wasn’t too far from the Tonto National Forest and he was itching to get out there and stretch his legs._

_He pulled up to a cheap motel. They weren’t his top choice of resting places, but he really just needed a safe place for his car and his bags. He would most likely spend a few nights out in the wilderness anyway._

_After checking in and packing a few things in a backpack, so he would look more like a real hiker, he took off to the supply store not too far from the motel, where he bought some jerky, swedish fish, and a few water bottles._

_The man behind the counter was a local so Derek figured he might be the best person to tell him a safe place to run._

_“Do you have a map of the forest?”_

_The man nodded adding it to Derek’s purchases. “You going hiking?”_

_“Yes, I’m an animal photographer, but I am big on hiking and not disturbing the animal’s habitats. So, I can get natural looking pictures. Can you tell me the areas where its most populated with people, so I can avoid them? It scares away the animals.” Derek was gruff, but the local seemed to believe him since he had a camera bag slung over his shoulder. This seemed to be the easiest way to get people to tell him where to avoid people in the national forests and if Derek had a minor in Photography that he never told anyone about, that he was finally using well, that was just a plus._

_He circled a few places on the map that were populated camp grounds, starred wolf dens that he knew of, and even told him of a sparsely populated section that most campers and hikers avoided, but had very nice views of the forest.Derek tipped him a twenty and headed out to the forest._

_Derek had been running for 2 hours playing with some real wolves, when he smelt them. People. But also the smell of gunpowder and Wolfsbane. Hunters._

_He growled a warning to the other wolves sending them running. He didn’t want to cause their deaths. Not these majestic creatures. Then, he took off running in the opposite direction. Toward the hunters._

_As he got closer he could tell there were three of them. Two men and a woman. All armed and ready. This couldn’t be coincidence. They were here for a reason._

_He shifted out of his Full shift into his Beta shift, so he could easily attack if needed, but stayed low to the ground observing from behind a large boulder. They were moving with purpose, tracking him. He was just about to turn and leave when the group spotted a normal wolf. One that he had been playing with just a few moments ago._

_The woman sneered at it, “Let’s see if our doggie won’t come to this wolf’s rescue. Ohhhh Hale!! Come out come out wherever you are. Or I kill the little wolf.”_

_Derek couldn’t hold back a snarl as he lunged at the woman taking her down. He growled at the wolf. Flashing his red eyes sending it away._

_Just as he was about to rip out the woman’s throat, she laughed and sang, “Down Doggie.” Then, he felt the Taser hit his back. The man shocking him didn’t let up until Derek’s vision faded to black._

_When he came to, he was tied to a cactus with rope soaked in Wolfsbane, still naked, with cactus spines digging into his back, which was very uncomfortable. There was a ring of mountain ash around him trapping him in, so even if he got out of the binds he couldn’t get away._

_Derek growled and tore viciously at the ropes, only succeeding in digging them further into his wrists._

_“Now, Now Alpha Hale. What fun is it if you kill yourself for us?” The man closest to him snickered. He had a rather impressive scar running the length of his face, it looked like it was from a wolf’s claw, but you never know it could have been something else he Supernaturally pissed off._

_They spent the next few hours torturing him. They wanted him to give up information about the Hale pack. The new Hale Pack. The one he wasn’t even in anymore. That he hadn’t been a member of in Seven years._

_Derek spit the blood running in his mouth in the woman’s face. They asked about the Alpha. They asked about the Pack house. They asked about his role to the pack. What killing Derek would do to the Pack?_

_That was the only question he answered._

_“Killing me will do nothing. As far as the pack knows or cares, I am dead and have been dead for seven years. I mean nothing to them. You are wasting your time.”_

_“Why do you even care?” He added. He could feel his body fighting to stay awake. Blood was pouring out of a huge gash in his stomach and Wolfsbane was flowing in his veins. He didn’t have long. He could feel it._

_The woman cackled, the men joining in. “Oh, we don’t care. We just wanted to make sure you didn’t have anything useful to us before we kill you. It’s time for all of the Hales to die, you see. Tonight you. Then, on the anniversary of your families’ death the Hale pack with all die. They’ve gotten a little too big, a little too powerful and just like last time they need to be taken out. But this time no one will be left standing. Not the Pack, Not your sweet little sister, Not your Crazy Uncle. But don’t worry dear. You’ll be dead soon. Long before it they even think to look for you.” The woman was smiling like she had just won the lottery. Like killing a Hale was the best thing she could ever do. Derek want to rip her head off her body._

_No one could threaten his family. No one could threaten his sister. No one could threaten the pack. Even if they never wanted to see him again. Even if they hated him. Even if Stiles hated him. Even if Stiles had moved on. Stiles. Stiles was in trouble. Derek had to save him._

_Derek roared. Ripping the bindings from his wrists as though they were paper. Derek’s eyes blazed red and he advanced on the hunters, who stumbled away from him. They had gotten complacent. Expecting him to die soon. Derek had to protect his pack. His mate. He couldn’t die. They needed him. He needed to warn them._

_He walked right through the mountain ash like it was nothing. Grabbing the smaller man of the two and tearing his head right from his shoulders. Tossing it away, and letting the blood drip down his arms._

_The man with the scar was scrambling along the floor, mumbling incoherently,“But how, the circle. You can’t.”_

_Derek silenced him by slicing clean through his throat. His claws full of blood, he turned to the woman._

_She hadn’t run. There was no where to run. Even hurt, Derek would have caught her. Wouldn't have let her go. Instead, she fired four rounds right into his chest, then his mouth was on her throat ripping it out. He let her crumple to the ground at his feet. Finally satisfied that this immediate threat to the pack was extinguished. Satisfied that her awful blood was on his lips. He smirked down at the bodies and his wolf preened. He had protected Stiles. He had protected the pack and his family. Well a little bit. He still had to protect them more. He needed to heal so he could get to Beacon Hills as soon as possible. He needed to tell them. They needed to know._

_Finally, the extent of his injuries started to reach him, so he hunted down a bullet burning the Wolfsbane into his body. Feeling the relief as he coughed the last of the poison up._

__

__

_He hunted down his backpack and camera, which he had hidden not far from the wolves den he had been playing at earlier. Allowing himself a few minutes to clean up the best he could, get dressed, and take pictures of each of the hunter's faces, scars, and tattoos hoping they could identify them later, before howling for the wolves, allowing them to finish the job for him. Thankfully he was in the most secluded part of the forest, so he could let the animals handle the bodies, since he was in no state to bury them. Even with burning the Wolfsbane from his system he was still healing slowly and unsteady on his feet. Before he left he slipped their weapons and any Wolfsbane he could find in his pack. He wanted to be prepared for anything in Beacon Hills, especially since Hunter clans all used different strains._

_Luckily no one was around by the time he managed to shakily hike back to the motel. He slipped in, showered off the blood, changed, and checked out. He needed to put miles between him and this place as quickly as possible._

_He drove until he was exhausted. Going through California, rather than Nevada. He didn’t need to add any more bad memories._

_Finally, he found a decent motel and checked in under an alias, so he could get some rest and not worry about more hunters looking for a Hale. He had a few days until the attack. He would be no good if he could barely standup when he got to Beacon Hills. He needed to be ready to help, even if they may not want him there. Hopefully Scott will listen to him or the pack will listen and convince him. Stiles used to convince him, but Stiles probably hated him._

_He fell asleep thinking about Stiles. His eyes. His hair. His moles._

\----------

 

When he finishes telling the story, at least the version without all his thoughts of being in love with Stiles, most people were gaping at him. 

Cora looked visibly upset and she wasn’t the only one. Stiles’ eyes are blood red and they aren’t switching back. 

“Well, that’s what happened. I got here as quickly as I could. I wanted to be here sooner, but I uh had to stop though, because I couldn’t heal when I was exhausted. Then, I didn’t know where the pack lived and I wanted to see the Hale land before I called anyone or wandered into the station, but instead I ended up finding you.” Derek rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the table.

“Don’t you dare apologize for stopping to rest, Derek Hale.” Erica growled at him. She had tears in her eyes. Which she swiped away angrily. 

“You could have died. How are you even here?” Malia asked bluntly. 

“The pack was in danger.” Derek stated simply. 

Jackson blinked rapidly at his statement, as though he was trying to understand, but was having great difficulty. “But you haven’t been with the pack for years. You chose to leave.”

 

Derek’s response was immediate and firm. “I don’t care how long it’s been. If the pack is in danger I will rip the world apart for you…. All.” He never took his eyes off Stiles as he spoke, His own eyes flashing red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Derek love<3  
> Swoon. 
> 
> Also, I know Werewolves cannot go through mountain ash normally, this will be explained in further chapters. I don't want to reveal anything yet though!
> 
> Comment Comment Comment. I read every one and it makes me so happy I write chapters for them!


	11. Nevada Betrays Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek relives Nevada. It's a lot of Derek feels.

Stiles’ heart was in his throat at Derek’s words. Derek could have died. He had been so close to death. And now he brushed it off like it was nothing. Like the pack being in danger was enough to bring him back. The pack had faced plenty of dangers over the years. Why now? 

Cora squeezed his hand under the table bringing his heart rate back down where it belonged. Thank god for him learning how to mask his heartbeat because it had been all over the place since Derek had stepped foot onto his land. 

 

Stiles had tuned out of the conversations flowing around him, but he snapped back to attention when Chris’ voice cut through the noise. 

“Derek, do you still have those pictures or can you describe the hunters to me? So, I can talk to my old contacts and see if we can ID the threat?”

Derek looked up at Stiles at the question, clearly seeking some permission. “The pictures should be on my camera. It wasn’t in the room with my other things, so it should be in my car. I also took their weapons and Wolfsbane, which could possibly help.”

Jackson was already rising from his seat when Derek mentioned the Camaro. 

“I keep my camera bag in the center consul, and the Wolfsbane is in my backpack.” Derek spoke softly and Jackson nodded stiffly. Clearly hating that Derek was giving any direction at all. 

Danny had been typing away on his laptop since Derek stopped speaking. 

“There are no reports of bodies in Black Canyon City. So, it looks like the wolves took care of them enough that we don’t have to be too worried right now. But they could have followed you before then, where were you before Arizona, Derek?”

Danny’s question caused Derek to visibly cringe. He didn’t want to talk about Nevada. He didn’t even want to think about it. Let alone have Stiles find out. 

“Nevada.” He replied gruffly. 

“Where and when did you stay?” Derek glared down at the table, refusing to look up at the man he loved so deeply and who’s eyes were boring holes into him, when he mumbled his answer. “The Bellagio. Penthouse. All of April and May.”

 

Stiles didn’t say a word. No one did for a few seconds, until his uncle decided to give his opinion.

“Oooh Nephew, did you have fun in Vegas? The strippers there are always down for a good time.” 

“No.” Derek snarled, eyes snapping up to his uncle, his gaze fiery. Peter smirked at him. His own eyes dancing. 

Derek turned his attention back to Danny, who despite the tension was still doing what he did best on the computer. Derek watched his hands flow across the keyboard wondering if they would reveal all his secrets. 

Derek couldn’t help, but think back to his time in Nevada. No matter how much he wanted to forget. 

\--------

 

_Derek had never been to Vegas. When he and Laura had begun traveling he had been too young and after he had just never felt the need. Now he was alone and it was coming up on Stiles’ Birthday. Derek could really use a distraction, so he chose Vegas._

_It was loud and reeked of sex everywhere on the streets, but it was a distraction. He had booked the Penthouse at the Bellagio for himself. Luckily the owner was a werewolf, so the room was actually cleaned to his standards and there were a few restaurants and clubs that catered to the Supernatural around. He could even get alcohol that would actually affect him and right now, with Stiles’ birthday tomorrow he really just needed to drown his sorrows._

_He spent that first night falling into several bottles of Wolfsbane Bourbon. Wishing that the world had been a different place, one where he wasn’t a werewolf and he wasn’t a danger to the man he loved. Derek cried himself to sleep clutching his phone like a lifeline. There was the picture of Stiles, set as his contact photo not long after he had gotten the phone. Stiles had a mouth full of curly fries and his hair was falling in his eyes, but his eyes were bright. He was everything._

_He woke up with a killer headache, that took a while for his healing to cure. The penthouse was lavish and probably too much, but all he could think of was how Stiles would react to it, and what Stiles would think of the Breakfast he had ordered. It was Stiles’ Birthday. He would be 25. So, Derek ordered his favorite. Chocolate Chip Pancakes. Hoping that it would make him feel closer to the other man._

_Then, he read every text Stiles had sent him. They had stopped six months after Derek left._

_The last one was the worst._

_**Saturday, October 19, 2013  
From: Stiles My Mate 10:28P.M- This is the last time you will hear from me Sourwolf. We’re alive. Barely, but still kicking as usual. Ask Cora if you care for an update from now on, she still talks to the pack. To me. I can’t do this, I can’t keep talking to no one. I don’t even know if you are reading these messages, but Be safe. Stay alive. I still love you, Derek. But I can’t do this anymore. ** _

_Derek had almost called him after that one. Almost, but instead he had convinced himself that it was healthy for Stiles to move on and texted Cora instead to make sure the Pack was actually okay._

_Derek had almost called him thousands of times, even more so on his birthday, but he had worked not calling Stiles down to science by now. If he read Stiles’ text messages, looked at the photos he had, and listened to the voicemails he had saved from before, it was enough to keep him steady, anchored, without hearing him again, without touching him. Just barely enough._

_Later that night he found himself in a club on one of the lower floors of the Bellagio. He was sitting in a booth by himself watching the crowd, drinking bourbon again, but not drinking to forget just yet. He didn’t normally come out on this night. He stayed in and got drunk or went running and let his wolf take over._

_There was only one time that he had spent this night with another person and it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Three years ago, Cora had accidently let slip that Stiles was bringing a date to his birthday party. Derek had subsequently gotten drunk and ended up with a man resembling Stiles on his knees in front of him, mouth around him coaxing Derek to climax. It was nothing like that night. The night seared in Derek’s brain for all eternity. Stiles’ pretty lips falling open asking if Derek wanted him, before he took him for all he had._

_Now Derek wasn’t even sure why he was in this club watching strangers writhe on the dance floor. They didn’t interest him. No one did. They all reeked of lust, alcohol, and sadness. Derek was sure he reeked of the same._

_Then he spotted a man. Probably not much younger than Stiles would be today. They looked so similar. He didn’t have the moles and as he got closer Derek could tell his eyes were too green, not the molten Whiskey Derek loved, and his smile was all wrong, but it was close and if he didn’t look hard. He could pretend._

_So, that’s how he ended up in the man’s hotel room. Turning him away so he could take him from behind, not breathing in his scent, and pretending that this man was his mate with constellation moles and a smile that lit up a room._

_The man went in to kiss him after, but Derek rolled away, dressed and fled. He regretted it immediately._

_Derek sobbed leaning against the wall not far away from the man's room. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, while stumbling back to his room._

_**“Hold on.”** The voice on the other end spoke softly. _

_**“Are you okay? I know you know what tonight is, so it has to be important for you to call. What happened Derek?”** _

_Derek sobbed into the phone._

_**“Der, do you need me to grab Cora? She’s just outside. I am far enough away to not be heard, but I can get her?”** _

_**“No, please she wouldn’t understand.”** He gasped out._

_**“Derek, whatever happened it will be okay. I promise.”** _

_**“I messed up. I messed up. It was so wrong and I can’t take it back.”** _

_**“How about you tell me what happened okay?”** Her voice was soothing and she coaxed him to tell her what happened. _

_When he was done, his cries were softer and he had mostly calmed._

_**“Der, I know that you love him, okay? But, you are a grown man and you are allowed to sleep with other people, even if it feels like you are betraying him, you aren’t, okay?”** _

_**“But, I slept with him because he looked like Stiles.”** Derek whispered the sentiment, barely able to admit it to another person._

_**“I know honey and I’m not saying that isn’t fucked up, but you haven’t let yourself move on at all. So, maybe this was the first or even second fucked up step toward normal ones.”** _

_**“Do you need me to come there? I can leave tomorrow.”** _

_**“No, you have a life. A job, a husband, a family.”** _

_**“Der, I can make time if you need me to pull you out of a hole and if not me, you know Cora will come.”** _

_**“Yeah, I know. I will call if I need it.”** _

_**“Okay, I have to get back. But remember Der, you aren’t alone, even though you left. You still have me. And Cora. And Peter even.”** _

_**“Thanks.”** _

_He hung up and fell back onto the couch, putting his head in his hands. He sat there for a long time before he reached for the bottle of vodka sitting not too far from him._

_After that, he spent the next two months so deep in the bottle he didn’t know if he would ever be sober again._

 

\-------

Derek snapped out of his memory suddenly. Looking up at Stiles who was watching him carefully, before finally stating, “If the hunters had found me in Nevada, I would be dead, they would have killed me easily.”

Allison gave him a sympathetic look, but it was Lydia who spoke. 

“What makes Nevada any different?” She bit out, looking up from her own computer to examine him thoughtfully. 

“I spent every day for nearly two months basically unconscious. I’m surprised it didn’t kill me. Hell, a human probably could have killed me and I wouldn't have fought it.” 

 

Stiles’ jaw hardened at his words, but he said nothing regarding it, instead he addressed the room. 

“I think we should begin any research we can regarding the hunters first thing. We need to consider this threat top priority. The full moon is in three days so we don’t have a lot of time. Tomorrow we will stock up on supplies and anyone who works will need to call in for the full moon and the day following at least. Everyone should stay here starting tomorrow. Keep an eye out when you go into town and do not go alone. The wards on the property and the Preserve will hold at least to warn of a threat coming. Danny anything you can dig up related to the pictures or the possibility of someone following Derek could be helpful. We also can’t put it passed them that we are being followed. So be sharp. Chris let me know if the Hunter contacts yield anything or if you know any of them when you look at the pictures when Danny uploads them and sends them to you. Everyone get some rest.”

The pack began to disperse at that. The Sheriff and Melissa bidding everyone Goodbye before leaving for the night. Derek stayed seated though, since he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to just leave and go upstairs. 

Stiles was leaning against the window, Lydia talking to him softly running a reassuring hand down his arm. Derek didn’t listen in on the conversation, but he really wanted to. 

 

Cora came up to him then, a small smile on her face. “Come on big brother, let’s get you settled in.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at her, but followed. He wanted an explanation and he was going to get one. 

He followed behind her wordlessly. Taking in the sights of the pack now lingering in the halls chatting and discussing the hunters. They were so at ease, even with the threat looming. This was their home and there was no tension. Derek envied it. 

Derek followed Cora into his room, stopping short when he looked up from the floor. He growled at his Uncle seated in the armchair next to Derek’s bed reading a book. 

 

“Relax Nephew, I come in peace.” He held up his hands in surrender and lazy grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you like it. The next chapter Peter, Cora, and Derek talk. Sooooo if you're excited for that look out for it. 
> 
> I left his caller a kind of mystery, but they will be revealed in the next few chapters. If you haven't figured it out already.
> 
> Comment comment comment. Pretty Please. That's how I know you liked a chapter!


	12. Second Submitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora, Peter, and Derek talk and reveal some of what happened over the last few years.

Cora flopped down on his bed crossing her legs beneath her and patting the spot beside her. 

Derek stayed rooted by the door refusing to move. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the floor. 

Cora sighed. “Der, I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You lied to me.” He snarled.

“Technically, I didn’t lie. I told you I joined a pack. I just didn’t mention it was THE pack and you assumed it was my old pack. I just let you keep believing it, even though the signs were right in front of you. I haven’t been to South America in years and you’ve been to visit me in California not terribly far from here.”

“You don’t have to live with them to be a part of their pack. We used to have plenty of pack that lived far away when Mom was alive.” Derek bit out. 

 

“Derek, I’m sorry.” She pleaded softly, staring at her hands folded in her lap. “I love you and I didn’t want to hide this from you, but leaving wasn’t good for you and I didn’t want to make you hurt more. Plus, Stiles didn’t want you to feel forced to join the pack because I had come back. And then later because of Peter coming back. He never wanted you to feel like you didn’t have control over the decision to come back. So, we kept it to ourselves. But we will always be family. Pack.”

Derek squirmed uncomfortably at the mention of Stiles. His eyes shooting distrustfully at his Uncle, who still hadn’t made any gesture toward joining the conversation and just kept reading his book. When he finally spoke with a sigh, he startled Derek, “Nephew, you need to learn to take a joke. I have never touched the boy. We banter, flirt, nothing more. It's just a bit of fun.”

 

Derek glared hard at his uncle, who just waved his hand dismissively, before setting aside his book.

Peter crossed the room in long strides, stopping in front of the Alpha who promptly glared in response, but did nothing to stop his advance. He set his hands gently on Derek’s upper arms.

“Derek, I know what he is to you. Others may not see it or sense it, but I have been in your position before and I would never do anything to take that from you. I have spent the last five years as his Enforcer, keeping his heart pure by doing the things that needed to be done and always making sure nothing could harm him, so that if one day you found your way back to him he was still the man you left behind. He still is Derek, but he’s stronger now. He’s seen things and lived through them, without you. You will need to prove yourself to him.”

Derek hadn’t heard his Uncle sound so sincere since before the fire, before the man had lost his own mate. A choking noise rose up in his throat and he did something that shocked both him and his Uncle. He pulled Peter into a hug. 

“Thank you.” Derek whispered softly. Peter hummed just as soft into Derek’s neck as he scented him. Then, he pulled away and settled back into his chair.

 

Cora sat stunned, just staring at Derek. “What just happened? What does he mean?”

Derek swallowed stiffly before finally joining her on the bed. He had never told Cora the real reason for leaving, he just told her that he had to leave to protect the pack and Cora had went with it. Convinced that Derek wouldn't hurt the pack for no reason. And by the time Cora had joined the pack the second time, no one talked about Derek or D-day, especially not to Derek's own sister, so she never heard about Stiles’ belief on the matter. 

“He’s my mate.” Derek whispered. Cora’s eyes widened comically. Then, she promptly smacked him in the head. 

“You left your mate for seven years you dipshit.” She scolded, like he was a child again.

“I didn’t want to Cor, but I had to. To keep him safe.” Derek whined softly.

 

Cora’s response was cut off by a soft knock on the door, which she jumped up to answer. 

Stiles was standing in his doorway. Derek couldn’t think. He was right there. Just rubbing the back of his neck, holding a stack of towels. He was wearing soft looking sweatpants and an old T-shirt, like he was just about to go to bed. Derek wished he could pull the smaller man into his arms and never let go. Pull him into Derek's bed. The bed the had once shared and never let him leave.

“Uh, hey guys. I just wanted to bring you some towels, Big Guy. I’m pretty sure that I didn’t restock this room, since we weren’t expecting you.”

Derek stumbled to his feet taking them quickly. His hands brushing Stiles’ fingertips causing a blush to form high on his cheeks.

“Thank you.” Derek mumbled softly. 

“Well, I will let you guys get back to family bonding. If you need anything Der, I am right down the hall.” Stiles pointed toward his room before closing the door behind himself. Derek just nodded stupidly. Unable to say any words after hearing Stiles call him Der. 

Cora wacked him on the arm to pull him out of his Stupor. “Now I see it.” She said with a snicker. 

“Leave it, CoraLee Marie Hale.” He growled. 

“Wow. Bringing out the big guns, Derek Samuel. Fine I will drop it. For tonight, but only because you almost died.”

 

He nodded settling back into the bed, pulling her down too. “How did you end up joining the pack?”

Cora curled up next to him in the bed. They hadn’t laid together since they were little and Cora was still afraid of the dark. “Are you sure you want to hear?”

Derek nodded, running his hand through her hair as he prepared to listen. 

\------

_Cora was in her apartment not far from Berkley, sleeping off the effects of last night’s Full moon, when she got the call._

_**Boy Who Runs with Wolves INCOMING CALL- 8:35A.M.** _

_Cora groaned it was too early for phone calls, but she answered anyway._

_**“Stiles”** She groaned out rolling over in her bed._

_**“Cor.”** His voice sounded smaller than usual. Less light and airy._

_Cora shot up in her bed. **“Stiles, What Happened?”**_

_**“I was Bitten.”** The words hung in the air and she felt like she was suffocating on them._

_**“When?”** She managed to choke out._

_**“Last Night.”** _

_Cora was already getting out of bed and throwing on clothes when he spoke again._

_**“Cor, I’m not dying. It worked.”** _

_She breathed a sigh of relief._

_**“I’m Still coming. I can be there in two hours. Three tops.”** _

_**“Don’t rush too much. Make it three, okay? And drink some coffee.”** _

_**“Okay Mischief.”** _

_**“And Cor?”** _

_**“hmm.”** She was busy packing a bag. Throwing clothes and shoes in a bag carelessly, shoving her laptop and books in her backpack. _

_**“Don’t tell Derek, please.”** _

_Cora sighed, scrubbing a hand down her face. **“Okay, but I will need an explanation and a full play by play of what happened when I get there and if you are sick, I am calling him. Understood?”**_

_**“Yes, Ma’am. Drive Safe Coralee.”** He sounded closer to his normal self at that. _

_**“Sure thing. Stay Alive. See you soon.”** _

_She hung up and fell onto her bed with her head in her hands. This was bad. Stiles was magic. Sparks don’t survive the turn. She contemplated calling Derek, but thought against it. Figuring she better get there and suss out the situation before she got him worked up. He would blame himself for this. He always protected Stiles before and now with him gone, Stiles was bitten within six months. So much for leaving to protect the pack._

_She made it to Beacon Hills in under three hours. Practically falling into the Stilinski house with relief when Stiles opened the door and he looked, well alive. No black blood. No sign of death, no smell of it. There was an odd mud mixture on his arm though, which smelled awful. He grinned and hugged her hard. Harder than his human self could. Okay, he definitely was a werewolf._

_Stiles got down to business quickly telling her everything that had happened. Including the fact that he was an Alpha and that Scott had immediately wanted him to take over the pack. Apparently, he had been practically running it for the past six months anyway._

_“How are you going to be Alpha? Will Scott Submit? Is he going to be your second?” Cora had a lot of questions. She wasn’t sure how the pack was surviving. There had been a lot of supernatural occurrences the last few months._

_“Scottie will probably submit. He doesn’t want to be Alpha, he hates leading. He probably would have before, but he didn’t want to submit to D-Derek. He can be an ass that way, but now I don’t see why he wouldn’t. He has been listening to me anyway for months. I don’t really know how I am going to be Alpha, I guess I will just have to learn. I have been kind of winging it the last few months, but I want the pack to be strong and able. I want to be here for them. Scott won’t be my second though, he isn’t good under pressure like that. Or with other packs. I’m not really sure who will. I was considering Jackson, but he has been protecting me for the last six months and I don't think he could switch roles easily. I think he prefers to do whatever it takes to protect me and to protect the pack, without dealing with the possible politics. So no decisions on a second yet, Not unless your offering CorBear.” Stiles had grinned and meant the last part as a joke, but Cora had taken it seriously._

_Stiles kept talking, but she tuned it out. She was considering what he said instead. Her as his second. Her as pack. She didn’t have a pack. Sure, Derek was pack. And Peter. But she didn’t belong to a pack. And Stiles needed pack. He needed someone he could rely on to keep him from getting killed and help him maintain the pack politics, while he built the Hale Pack and it couldn’t really be the Hale Pack without Hale wolves. Derek needed time away from pack. He needed to find himself. He needed freedom and peace. He needed to get away and find love. Cora was sure he needed to get laid, he had been seriously irritable for months. This may not be for him right now, but this could be for her. And maybe, just maybe it could be for him later._

_She knelt down in front of Stiles, baring her neck. Flashing her eyes. He flashed his back unconsciously. “I, Coralee Marie Hale, Matriarch of the Hale line formally request to join your pack. I submit myself to you.”_

_“Are you sure Cora? Derek? Won’t he be upset? You can take some time and think about it.” Stiles kept his tone soft and neutral._

_“He needs to be away for a while. But I want to be pack. I want to be your second.”_

_Stiles mulled it over. Considering what to do carefully. Cora could see his brain going a mile a minute, Before he finally nodded._

_“I, Alpha Mieczyslaw Noah Stilinski, accept you, Coralee Marie Hale, into the Hale Pack, my pack. I accept you as my Second in command. I accept you to take my Alpha spark should the day come that my life ends or my pack bonds break. I accept you as my family.”_

_Their eyes flared once more allowing the bond to settle into place and Cora stood allowing Stiles to scent her neck. Stiles pulled back after a few minutes, running a hand over the back of his neck._

_“Well, that’s not what I was expecting out of this lovely visit. I was thinking more eating ice cream and watching Star Wars, while we contemplate my less than humanness.” Stiles said with a laugh._

_“Stiles. You’re more than human. Not less. And you have always been a Spark. So, you’ve always been more.” She smiled, punching him in the arm before going to grab the ice cream._

 

\--------------------------

 

Derek laid back in the pillows thinking about everything that Cora had told him. Cora was breathing lightly into his side, obviously intent on not leaving him tonight and Peter was still lounging in his chair. 

Maybe this was what they needed. They needed to be pack, to belong. But Cora was right, six months after he left he wouldn’t have been able to handle Stiles being bitten. He would have blamed himself and stayed away wracked with guilt or come back wracked with guilt unable to connect with the pack. He felt like it was his fault even now, so many years later, when Stiles was obviously a very successful Alpha. 

He closed his eyes breathing in the scent of his mate. It was all around him and it lulled him into a peacefully state, allowing him to sleep quicker than he had in years. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

After Stiles had brought Derek the towels, he stood outside the room leaning against the wall for way too long. His hand still tingled from where Derek had touched him. Thinking of that pretty blush that had littered the other man’s cheeks when they touched. 

Finally, he managed to pull himself along the hall into his large master suite. It was almost unbearably large. He definitely shouldn’t have let Lydia design it as a surprise, but he had and now he had this enormous room all to himself. 

He settled into his gigantic bed. It was custom made, probably the largest bed the company had ever created and he had paid a pretty penny for it. But it allowed the whole pack to sleep comfortably with him on the days they chose to climb in. 

He had barely begun reading the ancient book in his lap, when the door opened softly and there stood Lydia. Hair falling in braids down her back, wearing silk pajamas, she looked just as beautiful as always. 

“Can I? Cora’s spending the night with Derek.” Stiles just patted the spot beside him in response and she crawled in to join him. 

It didn’t take long before most of the pack had joined in, with Stiles in the middle, little Michael passed out on his stomach, Lydia and Liam curled into his chest, with the rest of the pack surrounding them. The scent of pack thoroughly engulfing him.

If he concentrated hard enough, he could even smell Derek’s scent not too far down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the first day in the Present is finished. I know it only took twelve chapters, but hopefully you enjoyed them.
> 
> What do you think? Let me know. Comment pretty please!!!


	13. You Torture Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in an unfamiliar place is rough, but waking up in your mate's house surrounded by his scent trying not to maul him. That's torture.

Derek woke surrounded by the scent of pack and his mate. Stiles. Stiles was here, somewhere. Close. Close enough that his wolf was running in circles begging to find him already. He took a few deep breaths and concentrated on controlling his instincts. 

He didn’t remember the last time he had slept this late, without alcohol or wound healing involved. He had spent the last several years waking at dawn to work out, often after only sleeping two or three hours. 

He slipped out of the bed silently, careful not to wake Cora who was burrowed into the covers. Peter was gone, but his book was still sitting on Derek’s bedside table. He padded softly into his adjoining bathroom, bracing himself against the sink trying to get his mind around seeing Stiles again. Yesterday was hard, but seeing him every day without being able to really talk or touch him would be hell. He really needed to get control of himself. He had abandoned Stiles. Stiles hated him. Stiles had most likely moved on and he needed to deal with that. Stiles deserved the best and Derek hadn’t been here to give it to him. 

Derek scrubbed a hand down his face sighing. He brushed his teeth, but decided to not change yet, since he had no idea what they would be doing today and he didn’t have many clothes. 

 

He gently closed the door to his room as he entered the hall, taking in the sounds of the house around him. He could hear pots and pans banging softly in the kitchen and Stiles murmuring. He smiled to himself. Deciding to head down and see him.

Just as he turned to head downstairs, his attention was captured by the door at the end of the hall opening and closing with a small snap. Derek’s smile fell from his face. His stoic mask replacing it. 

Lydia. Was leaving Stiles’ room first thing in the morning. Looking sleep rumpled and just barely awake. As she walked toward him she slowly unwound her braids, humming to herself. She looked beautiful, even rumpled in her silk pajama shorts with no makeup. Just like she always had. Derek hated it. Stiles had been interested in her long before Derek, so it made sense that it would be her, but it still made a sour feeling rise in his chest.

 

She stopped beside him in the hall, giving him an assessing look. Not malicious, but calculating.

“Good Morning, Derek. Is Cora still asleep?” Her tone was lighter this morning than it had been the few times he had heard it yesterday.

He nodded stiffly, before murmuring a soft “Morning.” 

She hummed in response before continuing down the hall and disappearing behind a door in the other wing. 

 

Derek grimaced, but decided to still head downstairs.

He stood in the doorway to the kitchen taking in the sight of his mate. Careful not to make a sound a draw attention to himself. 

Stiles was in his own little world. He had baby Michael perched on his hip, singing and cooing softly to him, and he was cooking. A lot by looks of it. How he was managing it with only one arm, Derek was not really sure. 

Evie was settled in a chair at the island with a sippy cup and pancakes. She turned and looked at him when he entered the room, but Derek lifted a finger to his lips and she smiled and nodded, giggling.

Derek took this time to drink in the simple grace of Stiles, watching as he danced around the kitchen, as he cooked careful to keep Michael from getting hurt and making sure to keep up with Evie’s conversation even with his back turned away. He had grown into himself and it pained Derek to know that he wasn’t here to witness the growth. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Stiles had been up for hours, before he carefully extracted himself from the puppy pile to take care of Michael’s soft whimpers, staring at the ceiling mind whirling full of thoughts of hunters, protecting his pack, and Derek. Evie stirred as he got out of bed, so he scooped her up as well. Allie had worked long shifts the last few nights and he wanted to let her and Scott have some time to cuddle and sleep. 

He brought both children down to Michael’s room, so he could change the boy. If someone had told him in high school that he would be the Alpha, and godfather to his best friend’s two children he would have probably laughed and have them committed. But here he was. Taking care of his pack. Cuddling the two small children as if they were his own because the longer he spent as Alpha and the longer Derek had spent away the further the reality of a family of his own had seemed. Yes, the pack was his family. But, he always longed for a mate and children of his own.

Stiles sighed, carrying the children downstairs to start breakfast. They curled into his chest easily. Evie buried her head in his neck refusing to walk. She was definitely an Alpha’s girl. Ever since she had presented on her third birthday, two years earlier than most children, she had clung to Stiles more than ever. Allison and Scott didn’t mind, since Stiles had always been there to help them with her. He had even been in the room with Scott, when Allie had given birth, catching Scott when he fainted. Then using his Alpha voice to make sure he was fully in control for his daughter’s birth. 

Stiles had no doubt that she would be a strong wolf, perhaps even a true Alpha like her father. 

 

He busied himself cooking, singing softly for the two children as he prepared for the day. Even making Chocolate Chip Pancakes, when Evie requested them. 

 

At ten to eight, Stiles set Michael down in his highchair and began setting the table. 

“JACKSON. ISAAC. SCOTT. ALLISON. BOYD. LIAM. JORDAN. Come down to eat. You have to leave soon. LYDIA TOO.” Stiles called behind him. 

Turning around to collect Evie’s plate, he noticed Derek standing in the doorway. His lips parted as he let out a small gasp.

“I’m sorry, Derek. I uh didn’t notice you there. If you want to sit down with Evie I can get you a plate.” Stiles kept his tone polite, but the words still came out a bit choked. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, biting his lip trying to control his urge to whimper at the sight of Derek's rumpled sleep look, and turned back to the stove to make a plate for Derek. 

There was stomping on the stairs that alerted him to his pups being up. Not that they were really pups anymore, but to him they would always be pups. 

 

 

~~~~~~

Derek should feel awkward just staring at Stiles bounce around in the kitchen, but he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Then, when he shouted suddenly for pack members to come down, it startled Derek so badly that he was sure Stiles would have noticed him, but he didn’t, not until he turned around to Evie and they locked eyes. They didn’t say a word for those first few seconds. Just staring before Stiles told him to sit at the island. 

He slid into the seat silently. Praying that he had the control to be this close. Yesterday there had been a whole long table between them, now there was just the island. A large island, but still just a slab of marble that Derek could easily vault to plant his nose in Stiles’ neck. Stiles’ scent was wrapped around him, it was comforting, mixed in with the sweetness of the pancakes and the meatiness of the bacon, was Stiles. His earthy spicy citrus scent that Derek had never forgotten. Not for a single day. He had hallucinated the phantom scent more times than he would care to admit and now here it was right in front of him, right from the source. 

The scent of werewolf wasn’t as prevalent on Stiles as it normally was for an Alpha and it was intertwined with the scent of electricity that he had from his Spark. It was odd to Derek that the electricity scent was still so ingrained in Stiles, since he was a werewolf now and not a spark. An outsider who didn’t know Stiles’ scent probably wouldn’t have noticed the scent at all, but Derek knew Stiles. Knew his scent. His laugh. His smile. His whole body. Inside and out. 

 

Derek was pulled from his inner musings by the pack finally entering the kitchen and Stiles scolding them. 

“Finally. At least you're all dressed.” Stiles sighed, shooing them to the table. “You are going to be late if you keep this up. Sit down. I will get your plates.” 

He bustled around the kitchen setting up plates. When Kira went to help she was shooed out immediately, with a tsk of his tongue and a point of a finger. Derek watched intently as he set a different meal in front of each person. Egg white omelet for Lydia. Large stack of Chocolate Chip pancakes for Isaac and Boyd, with tons of bacon. Oatmeal for Kira. Eggs with hot sauce and bacon for Malia. Black coffee and plain toast for Jordan. Bacon egg and cheese for Jackson. 

Liam, Scott and Allison were the last to enter the kitchen. 

Scott and Liam both took the pancakes they were handed before sitting down, but Allie took Michael from his high chair. Choosing to slip into the free island chair beside Derek to nurse him while she ate her own pancakes. 

Stiles leaned against the counter, a huge cup of coffee firmly planted in his hands. After taking in a large drag, he addressed the group.

 

“Liam pup, don’t forget your English Paper. You never grabbed it from the printer yesterday.” Liam nodded furiously, while shoving another huge bite of food in his mouth.

“Lydia, you have that call at 10. If you need to pull me I can be available.” She nodded, her painted lips turning up in a small smile, while she focused on her phone.

“Jaxs. Good Luck with your case today. I know you will be great and I will make your favorite tonight to celebrate.” Derek hadn’t seen much of the relationship between the two, but Jackson grinned happily at Stiles’ words, so he figured they had become close.

“Jordan, let me know if you and my dad come up with anything today and don’t forget to get someone to cover your shift on Friday. It will be stressful enough without me worrying about the girls running off to rescue you.” Jordan chuckled into the newspaper, but nodded. 

Stiles doled out hugs, and more reminders, making sure to scent everyone before they leave. Handing Jackson and Jordan travel coffee mugs at the door. Kissing Evie before she had to leave with Scott to get dropped off at preschool. Ruffling Liam’s hair affectionately as he shot out the door, backpack on and English paper clutched in his hand. 

 

It did something to Derek to see Stiles like this. To see him acting so nurturing. Not only was he an Alpha who can protect his pack, but he was acting like the Alpha Mate. Caring for everyone. Taking care of their needs. Derek’s heart hurt wishing he had come home sooner. Wishing that this was his home with Stiles. Wishing that Stiles was mated to him. His Alpha Mate. His wolf howled and itched. To bite. To claim. To mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!! 
> 
> Comments usually mean I update sooner<3


	14. Alias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek chats with Erica and even a bit with Jackson.

When Stiles came back into the kitchen, he was surprised to find Derek cooing at Michael, who was curled in his lap one fist in his mouth and the other tangled in Derek’s shirt, babbling nonsense at the large man. Stiles thought his brain was going to explode. Derek Hale holding a baby had to be one of the single sexiest things he had seen in his life. It made him want to cry and fall to his knees in submission. A thought he promptly shook from his head. He was the Alpha, he didn’t submit. Not even to Derek Hale. Damn this was so fucked. 

Allison was flitting around the kitchen cleaning up, while Isaac worked on the dishes, and Kira cleared the table. Lydia grabbed a cup of coffee, before steering Stiles to Evie’s abandoned stool next to Derek. She shot him a pointed look before disappearing toward her office already on the phone. He fell into the seat, his body tightly coiled like a bow string ready to snap. Derek tensed slightly beside him, but not enough for it to be noticeable to anyone else. Just enough to set Stiles more on edge. To show him that Derek didn’t want to be here. 

He tried focusing on running through the days plans instead, anything to pull his thoughts away from Derek. Allison wiped down the table in front of him, running a hand over his in an attempt to soothe him, but it just made him more aware that he was acting abnormally. 

He shook himself. Steeling his resolve. Determined to not let Derek affect him. It’s been seven years, Stiles shouldn’t feel this way just because they are sitting next to each other. He decided to put the other man out of his head and only let his Alpha duties affect him. 

“Pup, are you picking up Aiden and Ethan or is Peter?” Stiles asked Isaac as he finished up the dishes. 

“I am. Jackson sent me the details of their flight. It doesn’t get in until this afternoon though. Peter said he would rather be close to home, with the threat. You know how he can be.” Isaac chuckled. 

 

Stiles glowered, pouting slightly. “Yeah, we all know he will be up my ass until this threat has passed.”

Kira, Allison, and Isaac all burst out laughing and Stiles could tell that Derek was staring at him. 

Kira came around and wrapped him in her arms. “Think of it this way. At least today, it’s only Peter because tomorrow when Jackson doesn’t have a trial that he has been preparing for for a year. You know he won’t leave your side either.”

That only deepened his frown. “Stupid Bodyguard Wolves.” He muttered, before collecting himself and heading to his office. Only glancing back once to look at Derek. He counted that as a win. 

 

~~~~~~  
Allison didn’t take back Michael, until he was fast asleep in Derek’s arms. Giving Derek a warm smile and a kiss to the cheek, before disappearing up the stairs. Derek wandered the first floor for a while. Getting lost in the stacks of books that cover every surface of the library, picking a few to bring up to his room, before taking leave to a space that is entirely his own. Grateful he had a space here at all. 

 

Derek was in his room. Holed up reading, trying not to feel like he was better off on the other side of the world or actually killed by the hunters, when someone knocked on his door. They don’t wait for him to get up, they just shove into the room. 

Erica. A very pregnant. Very pissed off Erica. She stood just inside the room after closing the door, giving him an icy glare. 

He set aside the book and waited. He expected this, expected for some of the pack to find him and demand answers. 

Then, suddenly she stalked across the room. And smacked him right across his face. Tears streaming down her face. 

Derek carefully wrapped her in his arms, sinking them both to the ground. Allowing her to sob into his shoulder. 

“How could you?” She murmured repeatedly into his shirt. All he could do was whisper his apologies into her hair and hold her. 

 

 

When her cries finally quieted, she sat up scooting away from him so she can look him square in the face. 

“Why Derek?” Her voice was quiet, weary. No malice in it, but also none of her normal confidence. 

“I had to. To protect HIM.” 

“What about the rest of us? Didn’t we deserve your protection?”

“I knew he would look out for you all. That he would make sure Scott could protect you all.”

She snarled at him. “Do you really think he was protected by all this?”

“IF I HAD STAYED HE WOULD BE DEAD!” Derek snarled flashing his red eyes at the girl.

But she didn’t back down, his red eyes doing nothing to her, since he long abandoned the role as her Alpha.

“He was BITTEN! We almost lost him then! He didn’t even want to be a wolf, You should know that better than anyone! He nearly died every time he left the house! He almost died four days after you left. Jackson barely saved him. RUNNING AWAY DID NOTHING. Nothing, But Hurt Him and Make Him Think That He Did Something Wrong That Night.” She bite out every word in a way that cut Derek right to his core. 

Derek shrunk back at her words. Curling into himself. 

“I didn’t know, Erica. I didn’t know.” Tears of his own streaming down his cheeks. 

 

The door to his bedroom ripped open with a crash, startling the two wolves still sprawled on the floor. In the door raging, was Stiles. In his Beta form. Eyes flaming. Derek swore they almost look violet. 

Erica scrambled to her knees, arms around the swell of her pregnant stomach, baring her neck, whimpering soft apologies to her Alpha. Derek’s eyes flare red in response, but he did nothing to stop his flow of tears. Still repeating his own barely audible apologies. To no one really. But to Everyone. To Erica. To the Pack. Especially to Stiles. 

Taking in the scene, Stiles’ face faded to human, but his eyes stayed red. He lifted Erica off the floor curling her in his arms like a child, whispering into her hair sentiments that Derek can’t make out. He isn’t even listening. His heart is thundering in his ears. He is too caught up in his own words. His own apologies. 

When Erica was passed off to Cora, Stiles turned back to Derek. Taking in the Alpha, not sure what to do. How to handle this. He has never seen Derek look so broken. But he isn’t Derek’s Alpha. He doesn’t know how to take care of him. Not even sure he could stand to be around Derek in pain without doing something he will regret. 

 

Peter laid a hand on his arm. “I’ve got him, Alpha.” Stiles nodded and swept from the room quickly. Not looking back. Afraid to. Afraid that he might pull the man into his arms and never let go. 

Peter picked his nephew from the floor. Settling him into the bed. It pained Peter to see him like this. He knew what it was like to lose a Mate, but to willingly separate yourself from them, to live knowing they are somewhere living in the world without you, he knew it must have been torture. 

Derek cried himself to sleep under his Uncle’s watchful eye. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles had been avoiding Derek since Wednesday Afternoon. Throwing himself into work and warning his Betas to leave the older man be. Especially since Erica would not tell him what happened in Derek’s room. All he knew was that they were arguing. He could feel the distress through the pack bond and knew something was wrong. He wolfed out to get to them quickly, before he could even make it from his office. He doesn’t force her to tell him what happened with the Alpha bond, even though he could because he never wants to be that type of Alpha. Never wants to force his Betas to tell him all of their secrets. 

And all Peter would tell him was that Derek was fine. He had been distressed by whatever he and Erica had been discussing, but had gone right to sleep with Peter. That they hadn’t discussed it at all. 

Stupid Peter. Keeping Secrets. Stiles knew that he knew more than he was letting on, but he let it go. Derek may have left the pack, but he was here now and he deserved privacy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After that Afternoon with Erica, Derek didn’t see Stiles at all the next day. He spent most of the time in his room or the basement working out, but no one requested his presence downstairs, where they are making plans and preparing. They have dealt with threats before and didn’t seem to need him or want him. It made Derek feel useless, but he knew that for the Full Moon he would be there fighting. He would prove himself worthy of the pack, even if he died trying. 

 

He had a few visitors, besides his family and Allison. But no one stayed for very long. Not long enough for him to feel like he truly belonged here. But Derek understood. He hasn’t earned anyone’s forgiveness and he doesn’t feel like he deserves it anyway. Especially not after hearing what Erica’s opinion on the matter.

It was Danny's visit that was the hardest to deal with, besides Erica. Mostly because Jackson was there too.

\----

_There is a soft knock on the door to his room that jolted Derek out of his thoughts. Allison was there sitting with him. Just lounging on the bed beside him reading a book on fighting tactics, pointing out the ones she wanted to try, but not forcing him to contribute anything to the conversation. She was the one to get up and open the door because he stiffened at the sound, but made no move toward it._

_Danny was standing in the entrance, with his laptop bag. Jackson standing behind him._

_“Hey Derek, can I come in and ask you a few more questions to help with my searches?” the Hawaiian man asked cheerfully._

_Jackson didn’t wait for an answer though, just steered Danny in by the elbow, closing the door behind him._

_Derek sighed, but nodded even though it seemed like Jackson didn’t want to give him a choice._

_Danny set up his laptop at Derek’s desk. Jackson just stood with his arms crossed, back against the door glowering at Derek._

_“Okay, so I want to check and make sure no one followed you after you left Black Canyon. I know you said you stopped, can you tell me where?”_

_Derek froze at the question. Tensing his whole body._

_Danny noticed, so he continued talking to ease Derek’s nerves. “I would have come up yesterday by myself and just asked you a few things, but Stiles wanted us to give you some space. Then, Stiles made this one come too. But i am sure that was more for himself than because of me needing him here. I think he was just tired of Peter and Jackson both staring at him while he works, waiting for someone to pounce on him.” He jerked a finger at Jackson and chuckled. Allie laughed along with him and Derek's shoulders lightened slightly._

_Derek looked down at his hands. “I didn’t stop until I got to California. Palm Springs. Small motel off of 10.”_

_“And you didn’t check in under Derek Hale?”_

_Derek shook his head. “I used the alias.”_

_Danny nodded typing into his computer. Not needing any more information. But Jackson looked like he did._

_“What alias? When did you make him an alias?”_

_Derek cringed at the questions. Not knowing how to answer them._

_Danny just brushed off Jackson’s questions. “It’s fine Derek you don’t have to tell him. I have enough information to go on.”_

_“No. We are not leaving until you tell me.” Jackson growled._

_Derek just looked up at him resigned. “Before I left, Danny made me a fake name and moved some of my money into an account in that name, so I could get away from Hunters, if needed. So, i had a safety net that would give me enough time to come home.”_

_Jackson looked between his friend and his former Alpha. Not sure what to say._

_“What’s the alias?” He demanded._

_“Jaxs-“_

_“No, I need to know in case he leaves again, so I can track him down and kill him myself. For hurting our pack and our Alpha.” Jackson’s eyes flared Beta Blue._

_This time its Allison who spoke, putting a hand on Derek’s arm to stop him from answering. “Alpha already knows he has an alias. He’s known for years. He doesn’t know it and doesn’t care to, but he knows that if needed Danny could find him.”_

_Jackson glowered, but nodded accepting that his Alpha has made a decision on the matter._

_Derek ran a hand down his face. Regretting ever thinking to take another name._

_“Sam.”_

_Jackson looked at him, curiously._

_“Sam Hale?”_

_Derek shook his head. “Sam Stilinski.”_

_Jackson looked dumbfounded at the admission. Just nodded jerkily and left the room quickly, without another word. Danny trailing behind him._

_Allison sighed as the two men left the room, settling back into the bed beside him. “You know you didn’t have to tell him. Right?”_

_“Everyone deserves the truth, Allie, but I am so afraid to tell Stiles why I left and that means no one else knows either. They don't deserve that. Keeping a secret like a name is meaningless. Especially since I still haven't told them why I left in the first place. I left and it was the worst thing I have ever done. And if I ever willingly leave Stiles again, I hope Jackson does hunt me down. I will kneel in front of him and let him kill me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, What do you think??
> 
> Don't forget to comment!!! It makes my day better and makes writing so much easier.


	15. The Matriarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the Full Moon.

Stiles paced the hallway in front of Derek’s door for a long time. Trying to decide what to do. The Full Moon was the next day and even if he would prefer to keep hiding out in his office avoiding his past lover at all costs. He needed Derek’s help. 

He raised his hand to knock, but before he could, the door swung open revealing Derek in all his glory. Sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Muscles rippling barely contained by the tank top covering his chest. Hair still damp from a shower.

 

“Stiles.” His voice was warm. Inviting. Stiles had forgotten what his name could sound like coming from those lips. 

“Can I come in?” Stiles asked after a breath. 

Derek stepped aside to let him pass, closing the door softly behind him. 

Stiles leaned against Derek’s desk, taking in the room. It’s not like he’s never been in the room before, this was his safe haven. He slept here when he had nightmares. When he missed Derek. Or when he just needed to think. But this was different. This was the first time in Seven years that he was completely alone with Derek and it just happened to be in the same room as the bed he lost his virginity on. He should have just asked Derek to come to his office. 

 

Derek’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Stiles, Are you okay? I heard you pacing for a while. You only pace when something’s wrong.” Derek’s voice was soft, gentle even. A tone Stiles had rarely heard him use. 

Stiles gaped at the older man for a moment before snapping his mouth closed. 

“I need your help. With the hunters.”

Derek’s answer was immediate. Firm. “Anything you need.”

 

“The hunters contacted Chris for a meeting with the Argent Clan leader to be allowed access to Beacon Hills. Which means Allison. She’s the Matriarch.” Derek growled slightly cutting Stiles off. 

“I know, I know big guy. I don’t like it either. But, this could give us an advantage. No one knows Allison mated into the pack. Hunters have heard rumors that a hunter has abandoned the code and done it, but I have protected Allie’s identity with everything we have. She and Chris can meet with them and get a feel for how many hunters there are and even who they are.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“I need backup with them. But I can’t leave the rest of the pack. I need to stay close to the house and the Preserve. I would send Peter, but he refuses to leave my side. He’s convinced that he needs to be here to protect me. I’m actually surprised he let me out of his sight to come see you.” Stiles chuckled darkly. 

“But, I would feel better having an Alpha close to them and Scott can’t go alone because that’s his mate, the mother of his children. He won’t be able to think straight and he would end up injured or dead. I may not fully trust you, but you came here to warn us. You could have just called and you know we would have handled it. But I also know that you care for Allie. You two have been close for years.”

 

Derek looked at him with wide eyes. “You knew she talked to me?”

Stiles scoffed, but nodded. Turning his back to Derek, running his hands along the desk.

“I’ve always known.” 

\-----

_Stiles had been Alpha for one week, when he held his first pack meeting. Cora skyped in so she didn’t have to drive back up, since she had midterms coming up._

_Allison grabbed him after and asked if she could stay and talk to him privately before they all puppy piled to watch a movie, so he sent the pack out to grab dinner and to bring some back for the two of them._

_She sat on the couch twisting her hands together nervously, not looking at his face. He was worried. Allison never really got this nervous. Especially not with him._

_“Allie Cat, What’s wrong?”_

_“I have to tell you something and it might make you hate me. You might want me to leave the pack.” There were tears threatening to fall from her big brown eyes._

_“Allison, there is nothing anyone in the pack could do, except betray us that would make that a possibility, okay?” Stiles soothed, running his hand over hers._

_“Three months ago, when I went out of town. It wasn’t for business with my dad. I went to South America to see Derek and Cora.”_

_Stiles stared at her in stunned silence. She had actually seen him. Derek. Stiles’ Derek. In person._

_“I’m sorry Stiles. I just. I had to. I needed to confront him. Even if you never track him down and do it yourself. I needed to do it.”_

_Stiles closed his eyes. Breathing slowly trying to keep his control. Running his fingers over the bite to keep himself human. He was a new werewolf, but he had more control than most. The salve he had created, had not only saved his life, but had anchored him. It worked together with the tattoo that anchored his magic. Keeping him strong and in control._

_“How was he?” He croaked out after a few minutes._

_“He was himself. Scowling. Growly. Sour. Sad. Bit my head off for being there. Told me to go home to you.”_

_Stiles nodded. His head in another place though. Trying to picture Derek. The Derek he didn’t try so hard to hate. The Derek who hadn’t left him. The Derek who maybe could have loved him._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”_

_“Allie, I’m still Stiles and I may be your Alpha now, but I’m not your dad. You’re allowed to have secrets. I’m not going to kick you out of the pack for being friends with him. There isn’t some pack code against being friends with the man who broke your Alpha’s heart and if there was I would abolish it because that’s a shitty rule. This isn’t high school. You know I’m not that kind of person. Hell, Derek could come home and ask to be pack again and you know I would never turn him away. I don’t think it would be physically possible.”_

_Allison flung herself into Stiles’ arms, tears flowing down her face._

_“You don’t have to tell me anything, I don’t think I want to know, but will you let me know that he’s alive sometimes?” Stiles whispered into her hair. She nodded furiously.  
_

\------------------------------------------------------

_Derek scowled at the horse’s stall he was mucking. Stupid Cora. She knew he hated this chore in particular and that it made his nose burn, but she still volunteered him for it. He had been barely breathing for the past hour because of the smell. He swore it was worse than some Supernatural smells._

_He set his shovel aside, grabbed his water, and stepped out of the barn for a break. Inhaling deeply to fill his nose with the fresh grassy scents and get rid of the scents from the barn. But there was a familiar scent in the air. One that didn’t belong…. Pack._

_He looked around furiously. Searching for the source of the smell, but not finding it. When suddenly an arrow lodged in his torso._

_He swore. Ripping it from his skin. Turning around to face his attacker._

_Allison._

_He held his breath at the sight of her._

_She stalked right up to him. He couldn’t stop staring at her. What was she doing here? Was the rest of the pack here? Had Cora invited them? Oh god, was Stiles here?_

_Derek was so deep in thought he didn’t notice Allison stop six feet from him, pull out a gun a shoot him three times. Once in each knee, the other in the shoulder. He groaned falling to the ground. Cora stood not far off doubled over in laughter at him being shot._

_She walked up to stand over him. Peering down at him, her hair falling in her face. “Hey, Derek.”_

_“Hello, Allison.” He groaned out. Growling slightly, eyes flashing red._

_She knelt beside him and began digging the bullets out so he could heal. No Wolfsbane. So, at least he knew she didn’t want him dead. At least not yet._

_As she worked, he growled and snapped at her. “What are you doing here?”_

_“I’m here for you.” She snapped right back._

_“I’m not coming back!”_

_“I didn’t say you had to.”_

_“Go home.”_

_“No. Just because you ran away doesn’t mean I will. I’m here for a week, so get used to it.” She twisted her knife deep in his wound causing him to flare his eyes at her._

_“You shouldn’t be here. You should be home with Stiles and Scott.”_

_She just hummed in response._

_When he had healed enough to stand, he pulled her into a hug. Surprising them both. They just clutched together. Tears flowing._

_“How are they?” He asked softly. But she understood what he really needed._

_“He’s alive. In pain and some days are better than others. But he has the pack. He misses you though.” She held his hand softly as she spoke._

_“At least he’s alive.” Derek whispered. Breathing in the scent of pack swarming around her. The scent of Stiles._

_She spent a week with them. Letting him take his time to talk to her, but still letting him know she thought it was absolutely stupid to leave. It was what he needed. Someone besides Cora to tell him off._

_When he drove her to the airport to catch her flight, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek._

_“Let me know your home safe, okay?” He murmured._

_She smiled, nodded, and kissed his cheek before heading into the airport terminal._

_**Wednesday, July 24  
From Allison A. 6:34P.M.- Hey Der. Just landed at the airport safe and sound. Be safe. Keep in touch!** _

_**To Allison A. 6:37 P.M.- Good. Stay Alive.** _

\-------

 

“What’s the plan?” Derek asked pulling Stiles out of his head.

“Go to the Argent house with Boyd, and Scott. Stay outside, but listen in to know if they need backup. If anything goes wrong. Get them out of there. I don’t care about the hunters. Get Allie and Chris and get back here.”

“I don’t think Scott and Boyd….” Derek was looking down at his hands. Stiles could practically taste the sadness and anxiety rolling off of him, the scents overwhelming the room.

“I’ve already talked to both of them. Boyd wouldn’t have been a problem anyway, but I still talked to him just in case. But Scott knows that he isn’t allowed to go unless you're there. So, he will be on his best behavior. He knows you wouldn’t let anything happen to Allie.” Stiles soothed. He kept his voice strong, but soothing. 

Derek just nodded. “So, when are we doing this?”

“You have about an hour. They will be there at midnight. So, if you want to just get changed you can meet us downstairs in the pack meeting room.” 

Stiles flees before Derek can start getting changed. The thought of the naked wolf driving him crazy. 

 

\-------

Derek dressed quickly before heading down to the pack meeting room. When he arrived, everyone looked ready for battle rather than recon. 

Jackson was standing arms crossed behind Stiles, blocking his body from the view of the large window. Jaw twitching, arms tense. 

Peter was lounging in a chair next to the window reading. To the untrained eye he looked completely relaxed, not ready to kill any threat that walked the door. But Derek knew differently, just from the flick of his eyes around the room and back to the window. 

Erica was sitting in Boyd’s lap in her pajamas, just waiting to say goodbye. But Boyd was dressed in all black, his mouth set in a thin line, arms wrapped tightly around his mate. 

Chris was in his seat, with a grim expression on his face. Clearly dressed for the occasion, and not liking it one bit. 

Scott was giving Allison puppy eyes as he talked to her in a low voice off to the side of the room. Barely a whisper. She shook her head a hard glint in her eye and her husband hung his head defeated. 

Allison looked every bit the Argent Matriarch, dressed in all black, with a black leather jacket and knee-high leather boots. He knew she had at least 5 different weapons on her, but knowing her it was probably more. She looked like a warrior. But he noticed that her neck was on full display. With no mating mark in sight. But he knew she was mated to Scott. That was strange.

 

He quickly took his seat at the end of the table, so they could begin. Stiles cleared his throat, causing Scott to scramble into his seat with a sheepish smile.

“So, the meeting with the hunters will be at midnight at the Argent house. Boyd, Scott, and Derek will be covering the perimeter. While Allison and Chris play nice inside. If anything goes wrong you get Allison and Chris and get yourselves out. Any questions?”

Scott was the first to speak. “I still don’t understand why Allison has to do this. Why can’t Chris do it without her?”

Allison glared at her husband. “That’s enough Scott. I’m going get over it.”

“If I could I would. But she is the Matriarch and the Argents have always been Matriarchal. So, I can’t take the meeting alone. Not while people know she’s alive.” Chris addressed his son-in-law sternly and Scott sank back in seat under his glare. 

 

“Any other questions before you all leave? Maybe ones that don’t make your significant others angry?” Stiles asked, a smile on his face.

“What happened to Allison’s mark?” Derek mumbled out. 

Stiles laughed. “Well, Sourwolf. She can’t go into a meeting with hunters with a mating mark on her neck, that would get her killed, so we had to hide it. Don’t worry. It’s still there. Just a little magic.” 

Derek nodded thoughtfully. 

 

“Alright. Go and be safe. Keep your phones on you and take some Wolfsbane with you just in case. I put it in pouches so you don’t get burned and that can easily be worn around your neck. Call if you are in danger. I will hear you and come, no matter where you are.” Stiles’ eyes flared red and his voice was firm.

The pack stood at his words. Derek averted his eyes as Erica and Boyd, and Scott and Allison said their goodbyes. But out of the corner of his eye he noticed Chris approach Peter. His uncle rising from his lounged position to plant his face in the other man’s neck. Scenting him. Then, parting with a kiss. 

Derek blinked several times. Staring openly at his Uncle and Chris Argent. Before he noticed Stiles in his peripheral silently laughing at his reaction. He shook his head and looked away. Joining the others to leave. 

 

He paused as he got to the door. Turning back to Stiles, who looked up at him questioningly with his big Brown eyes.

“I will keep them safe. No matter what.” Derek spoke forcefully, before turning on his heel to catch up with the others. Leaving a gaping Stiles in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> It took me a little longer to work out the logistics of this chapter, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Please please please comment!!!


	16. Dreaming of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk with the hunters and after.

The drive to the Argent’s was completely silent. They had split into two cars, leaving Derek with just Boyd and Scott. Boyd was silently driving, with Scott sitting in front clenching and unclenching his fists every few seconds. Derek could smell the anxiety, and stress rolling off the normally easygoing boy. 

They parked two blocks away from the house, waiting for the signal from Chris to move into position. Derek could tell from the set in Boyd’s jaw and the way Scott kept subtly looking at him out of the corner of his eye, that they did not appreciate him being thrown onto this mission. Derek knew that they wouldn’t be able to protect Allison and Chris, if he couldn’t convince them to trust him.

 

So, he cleared his throat bringing both wolves’ full attention to himself. 

“I know that neither of you want me here, but we need to trust each other for this. You need to trust that I am here to help.”

Boyd stared at him, a brow raised questioningly, but the rest of his face impassive. 

Scott, however, snarled flashing his eyes angrily. “How could we trust you after everything you’ve done?”

Derek sighed. He knew that Scott was probably never going to trust him. Hell, it might have taken this long if he had stayed to earn the man’s trust. 

He took a deep breath, before staring out the window and speaking. “You may not trust me as a person or as an Alpha, but trust that Allison is my best friend. Probably the only friend I have. And I will do everything in my power to protect her. She came to me after I left and beat the hell out of me. Ripped me apart for leaving and then didn’t abandon me like I did all of you. Like I deserved. I can never repay her for what she has done because without her over the years I would be dead. But I can make sure you all get home to your mates and children tonight, even if I die doing it.”

Both men looked at him dumbfounded. Boyd recovered first. Nodding, the corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly. 

Scott just stared at him. Eyes scanning every inch of Derek’s face, searching for explanation or maybe his reason for leaving. Derek wasn’t sure. 

 

The silence was broken by a text message from Chris telling Scott they could move into place. 

They positioned themselves in the tree line, spreading out and climbing up into the branches, settling where they had a good view of the large main room of the Argent Estate, but where hunters were less likely to see them from the ground. 

Derek could see straight into the window to where Allison and her father were setting up for the meeting. Allison stood with her hands on her hips facing their tree line. Looking strong and fierce. A huntress. Definitely the Argent Matriarch.

She spoke, directing her words out toward them, rather than at her father. “I am sure you are all in position now, but let me know that you can hear me. Flash your eyes or something.”

Derek flashed his eyes red. Making sure they could be seen from where she was standing. 

“Good. They should be here in a few minutes. Make sure to stay out of sight, unless it’s absolutely necessary. Derek make that call. Scott, you need to trust him on this. Trust me and Stiles. He wouldn’t be here if Stiles didn’t trust him. Stiles would have come himself and you know it. He wouldn’t do anything to leave us in danger. So, just reign yourself in and let me do my part. Let me use my role as the Matriarch and get the intel we need. Boyd don’t let him do anything reckless, please. I love you.”

She turned away back to her father, letting them know the one-sided discussion was over. 

Scott growled low. “If anything happens to my wife, I will rip you to pieces.”

“Noted.” Derek grumbled back. 

 

Derek took the time before the hunters arrived, to pull out his phone and send a text to Stiles. 

**Thursday, June 4, 2020  
To: Stiles My Mate 11:54P.M.- In position. See you when it’s all over. I will protect them. I promise. **

He smiled when he got an almost immediate response.

**From: Stiles My Mate 11:55P.M.- No texting around hunters! Stay Alive, SourWolf.**

**To: Stiles My Mate 11:56P.M.-Hunters coming now. See you soon.**

Derek slipped his phone back in his pocket, as he heard cars approaching in the distance. He settled in preparing to listen and attack if necessary.

 

Three identical black SUVs, nondescript in any town except Beacon hills, pulled into the driveway a moment later. Unleashing a hoard of armed men and woman, though unlike Allison who had the class to be subtle and understated, these hunters carried large guns and bows openly. Scanning the perimeter before making their way to the door, like a tactical military group. 

Chris was there to greet them, door open and waiting. 

“Come in, Welcome to Beacon Hills.” He greeted not unkindly, but not overly welcoming either.

The man at the front, who was about Derek’s size, maybe a bit shorter, with long blonde hair, was the only one who spoke and the only one without a weapon out.

“Thank you for having us. I’m Daemon Hemlock, leader of the Hemlock Clan.”

“Christopher Argent.” Chris’ voice was tight as he led the group into the house to the room that Allison was settled in. She was standing facing the window again. Not acknowledging anyone until the whole group was settled. 

Allison got right to the chase. Her tone sharp. Ignoring everyone in the room, except for Daemon Hemlock, who had situated himself in the center of the group. “My name is Allison Argent, Matriarch of the Argent clan. What do you need that required such an urgent meeting?” 

The man whistled. “Well, Miss Argent. You get right down to business don’t you. You are too pretty to be a hunter that’s for sure, especially a leader. Don’t you have a husband who can lead the clan? Or your daddy here, could do it for you?”

Allison sneered at the implication. “The Argent line has always been run by a Matriarch, so even if I did have a husband I would still be running the clan. And no, I don’t have a husband, he was bitten years ago. He followed the code. As a hunter should.”

“As a good hunter should!” A small female hunter in the back called out. They all made sounds of agreement.

 

Scott snarled at the thought of his wife without him and Derek couldn’t believe how good a liar Allison was. He knew the woman was used to wearing a wedding band and displaying her mark, yet here she was without both, speaking as though they were distant memories. As though her husband’s pretend death for the code was the highest honor. 

 

Allison clicked her tongue lightly. “Well, down to business. Since you are in Argent territory requesting an immediate face-to-face, I am assuming there is a threat coming. Especially since you brought your entire clan to a meeting. Argents don’t take threats lightly and I want to make sure I am keeping my territory protected. So, please explain.”

He chuckled darkly. “No threats looming, I just didn’t want to let everyone roam around town until we had your permission to be in town a while. I did leave a few men on the border into town though just to make sure we were protected.”

Allison smiled kindly, her voice almost sickly sweet. “The local pack doesn’t take too kindly to us having clans visiting without my father alerting the Alpha. We have a peace agreement, you see. A very delicate one that has allowed no blood shed by a wolf in the past two years. They don’t kill or turn anyone without permission and we don’t hunt their pack.”

“I actually wanted to see if you could set up a meeting for us with the local pack, so that we could make our own peace agreement with them.” Derek could tell the man was lying through his teeth. 

Allison scoffed, causing several of the lesser hunters to bristle. “Why do you need a peace agreement with the local pack? This is Argent territory.”

“Now, now Miss Argent. We aren’t interested in moving into Beacon Hills. We just want to be able to move freely. Come and go without those dogs demanding a meeting every time we have business.” Daemon soothed, or at least he thought he did. Even from across the yard, Derek could see the tick of Allie’s jaw at the word dog. Her features carefully schooled to control her thoughts on the matter.

Allison hummed thoughtfully. Before shrugging gracefully. “I suppose I can make a call to the Alpha, Stiles Hale. It wouldn’t hurt to have more hunters in the area. Since we are all on the same side after all.”

 

She pulled out her phone, bringing it to her ear and turning away from her visitors. Staring out into the trees. 

**“Miss Argent, this is a surprise. What can I do for you so late?”** Derek could hear the laughter in Stiles’ voice.

**“I’m sorry to wake you, Alpha Hale.”** She stated all business, playing her role to a T. Derek choked hearing Stiles referred to as Alpha Hale. It made the urge to claim him thrum under his skin. The urge to make him a true Hale. 

**“Not at all. Miss Argent. Anything for the Argent Matriarch. What can the Hale pack do? Or what can we prove we didn’t do?”** He chuckled darkly. Derek cringed at the sound.

**“I have some visitors in town. A hunter clan that is requesting a meeting with you. To discuss a peace agreement.”**

**“Ahh I see. That’s interesting, we don’t get many clans requesting peace meetings. When do they want to meet?”**

 

She turned her attention back to Daemon Hemlock. 

“He seems interested. When would you like to meet him?” 

“How about tomorrow evening? At his house.”

Allison stared at the other clan leader, genuinely shocked. “You want to meet with the pack on a full moon? In the middle of their territory. Don’t you think that’s a bit dangerous?”

Daemon smiled wickedly. “Miss Argent, you said it yourself, they haven’t shed blood in two years. I think we will be fine meeting on the full moon. Don’t you?”

She locked eyes with her father, before shrugging and turning back to her phone. 

 

**“I apologize Alpha Hale, just ironing out specifics. They are interested in meeting tomorrow night at the Hale Mansion. Is that possible?”**

Stiles tutted briefly. **“Fine. Six P.M. works. But I want them gone by moonrise. Good night, Miss Argent.”**

Stiles hung up before Allison could respond. 

“He agreed to meet at six at the Hale Mansion in the Preserve. But wants all hunters gone by the rise of the moon.” 

 

The man nodded, quirking a brow. “And you said his name was Stiles, Miss Argent?”

Allison quirked her head to the side, not answering the question. 

“We haven’t been able to find any information on this New Hale Alpha. No matter the resources we find. Other packs refuse to give any name other than Hale. But we know he isn’t really a Hale.”

Allison hummed. “Yes, he goes by Stiles Hale or at least that’s what he goes by to us. He isn't actually a Hale, but as far as I know he’s gone by the name for the whole time he has been Alpha. At least to the hunter clans. We don’t know much about him. We don't even know his real last name or even if Stiles is his real first name. We only know that he took over the pack when the Derek and Cora Hale left town, keeps his wolves on a tight leash, and has a thing for plaid.”

“Well, darling, you have been awfully helpful and we appreciate the Argent clan doing this.”

“Of course. We are always willing to welcome hunters into our home and help them.” Allison smiled, a tight fake smile that didn't reach her eyes.

He smiled cruelly getting up to walk toward her. A look from Allison was all that kept Chris in his place and a growl from Derek barely kept Scott from running toward the house. 

“Miss Argent, we should really come together, joining our clans to make us stronger as hunters. To do what’s best for our families, if you know what I mean. Especially since the Argents are dying out. Husband dead and all.” He smirked lewdly at her. 

 

Allison was on him in a second, before anyone in the room even had time to breathe. Pinning him to the wall, one knife at his throat, the other at his groin. Every hunter in the room had a gun trained on her. Chris drawing both of his and aiming them at the closest hunters to him. 

Derek jumped out of his tree tackling Scott to the floor, before he could leap out of the cover of the trees. The smaller man thrashing and whining, trying to get to his wife. “Scott, if you go in there. You blow her cover and get her killed. She knows what’s she’s doing. She needs to prove she is in charge.” He hissed, before listening hard for any signs that she needed them.

All he heard was Allison’s voice ring out cold as ice. “Never speak ill of my family again. I set up your meeting and give you your permission to stay in town for it. Now, this meeting is finished. Tell your men to stand down before I carve you up so bad they think a wolf got you.”

“Alright. Alright. It was just a thought Miss Argent. No need to get testy. Stand down.” Daemon smirked, his last sentiment aimed at his hunters. 

Allison released him, putting distance between them quickly. He chuckled pushing off the wall. 

“Good Night, Miss Argent.” He grinned creepily, before following her father out.

Allison shivered as soon as he was out of sight, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her affected by his display. 

 

They waited for the Hemlock Clan to be long gone before moving to leave. Allison and Chris slipped out the back door moving silently along the back yard, until they reached the tree line and Allison was pulled into Scott’s arms to be carried to the car. He refused to put her down until she was safe in the back seat. Derek just chuckled and walked along bringing up the rear. His guard never faltering. Careful to scout out any potential threats. Scenting the air for any lingering hunters. 

\------

Stiles was waiting right inside the door for the rest of his pack to return. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. Derek had texted him from the car and Stiles was just so glad they were all safe. 

**Friday June 5, 2020  
From: Will Rip Your Heart Out with His Teeth 1:13A.M.- Everyone’s safe. Coming home.**

**To: Will Rip Your Heart Out with His Teeth 1:15A.M.- Good Job, Hale.**

Stiles couldn’t believe Derek had called the pack house, home. He had worked so hard to make it perfect for the pack, but also to put together the perfect place for Derek to come home to. If he ever came home. Stiles was glad it had worked. Maybe that meant he would stay. He hoped he would. He didn’t want to go back to living in a world without Derek in it. 

 

As soon as the front door opened, he pounced on the first person through. Chris. Rubbing his face in his neck scenting him. Then he moved through scenting each of the other pack members. Letting out a contented sigh once he was sure they were one hundred percent safe. 

To the surprise of everyone still awake, when Derek brought up the rear of the group Stiles flung himself into his arms to scent him as well. Face planted greedily into the man’s shoulder inhaling deeply. Nuzzling as close as he could get. Earning a shocked yelp from the large man. Derek recovered quickly tightening his arms around Stiles and lower his face to Stiles’ neck. Stiles relished in the feeling of Derek’s beard against the skin of his neck.

Stiles realized, not quite quick enough, what he was doing and promptly flung himself from Derek’s arms. Flailing slightly, face flushed crimson. 

“Sorry, Derek. Got excited and lost control for a second there. Won’t happen again!” He laughed, shrugging off the strange encounter and creating space between them once more. He turned on his heel, swiftly following the rest of the pack up to bed. Fleeing any judgmental looks he may receive from the other Alpha. 

\--------------

Derek was glad that the meeting didn’t go a lot worse. But he really just wanted to go to sleep. He was tired from wrestling with Scott to keep him under control and from stressing all day about the hunters and about Stiles. He had been ready for bed hours ago, before Stiles had first showed up outside his door. Only feeling awake when his adrenaline rushed, when he heard the familiar heartbeat puttering away, pacing up and down, Stiles cursing softly to himself. 

 

He dragged behind the rest of the group as they made their way into the pack house. He wasn’t even paying attention, when suddenly he has his arms full of Stiles. The other Alpha’s face pressed deeply into his neck nuzzling him. Derek sighed contentedly. Placing his face in Stiles’ neck in return. Breathing in the scent that he had been missing for seven long years, made his eyes roll back into his head and a strangled groan escape from his mouth as he tried to control his urge to bite and lick the sweet expanse of Stiles’ creamy skin.

Then just as suddenly as he appeared, Stiles flung himself as far from Derek as possible, rambling out an apology, laughing, and bounding up the stairs. 

Derek stared after him in shock, brows furrowed, mouth pulled tight, breathing deeply to inhale their combined scent. Feeling the aching pain of rejection blooming in his chest, along with his deep gut wrenching longing for his mate. He was sure that if someone told him that this had been a dream, he would believe them. It was more realistic than admitting to feeling as though he had come home in Stiles' arms and become lost again when he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I love them together. Why must my mind work like this? 
> 
> Tell me what you think pretty pretty please. 
> 
> Your comments make my whole day! 
> 
> I will be traveling this weekend and will be unable to write. I will be working the logistics out in my head so hopefully I will be able to pour a few out on Sunday, but we will see. 
> 
> Next up, Full moon Day is finally here!


	17. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek can't sleep.

Derek stared at the ceiling of his bedroom trying to will himself to sleep. But for the first time since seeing the pack again, sleep never came. The contentment of being under the same roof was not enough to lull him into security. 

His thoughts were a mess of Stiles. The way he felt in Derek’s arms, with his face pressed against Derek’s throat. The way his smell still permeated Derek’s nose and covered his clothes, which explained why he was lying in bed still dressed, allowing himself to be completely surrounded by the scent. The way he jumped so far away from Derek that it was as though he was burned. Like touching Derek was offensive in some way.

 

He spent the next several hours trying to get the boy he loved, who was now very much a man, out of his head. 

First, by reading, but finding that he couldn’t concentrate and ended up staring for several minutes at the same page not reading anything at all. 

Then, pacing circles around his room, while counting out his steps in perfect rhythm with his breaths. 

Next, he put away everything from his backpack and duffel bag. Carefully folding and placing each piece of his limited clothing in the drawers. Noticing that the first drawer was already filled with his clothing. Clothing he hadn’t seen in years, even before he left Beacon Hills. Stiles must have had some things at his house, when Derek left. Some of the shirts had rips and long forgotten blood stains like Derek had just pulled them from his body after a fight, but there were others that Stiles must have worn at some point in Senior year, when he needed clothes after fighting a monster and then never returned them. He removed each piece trying to remember the last time it was worn. Trying to picture the shirts hanging off Stiles’ smaller teenage frame. Then, resigning himself to the fact that they would likely fit adult Stiles, who had filled out across his shoulders, chest, and biceps in ways that made Derek blush just thinking about. He snapped the drawer shut as thoughts of Stiles’ naked body began to fill his mind. 

He shifted back to pacing a hole in the floor. This time worrying about what would happen with the Hunters and what it would all mean for his future with the pack. He still wasn’t sure if he was back for good. If Stiles even wanted him here. If he would even be allowed to stay. He hadn’t thought that far ahead during his drive back home. Too worried about the pack being hurt. Stiles being hurt. 

Finally, at just before five o’clock in the morning, he decided he would go crazy if he spent another minute in his room. So, he slowly crept downstairs to explore the house. Something that he had been interested in doing since he woke up on that very first day. 

 

He ran his hand along the wall as he walked, taking in the pictures running down the staircase walls. There were so many memories here. Christmases and barbeques and Full moon runs. Displayed for everyone to see. So that every pack that visited could see that the new Hale pack was happy. And every Hale pack member could be reminded of what they had. 

The pictures in the living room were the ones he spent the most time with. There was a whole wall of wedding photos and pictures of the children. 

Allison and Scott’s wedding, the two kissing at the alter with Stiles behind them officiating with a wide grin across his face. He had seen a few from the wedding curtesy of Allie after the big day, but seeing the pack whooping around the kissing pair, with Stiles in the background made his heart hurt with want. 

Beside that, there was Boyd and Erica’s Wedding photo, their first kiss similar to Allie and Scott, but with Boyd dipping Erica low in a passionate embrace. Stiles with two fingers in his mouth whistling in the background. 

There was the Sheriff’s wedding to Melissa next, a first dance picture this time. Sweet and happy.

The one that surprised Derek was the photo of Jackson and Isaac. He hadn’t known that the two had been mated. He hadn’t even seen them interact yet, but from the photo Derek could tell they loved each other. It was a candid shot, Jackson’s face buried in Isaac’s neck, Isaac’s lips against his forehead. A sweet moment on their wedding day captured and memorialized. 

The pictures of the kids took up most of the rest of the wall. Photos from the days Evie and Michael were born, baby pictures, Evie’s last four birthdays, Evie riding a bike with Scott behind her pushing, Peter grimacing while covered in puke still holding Michael close, and his favorite, Stiles holding Evangeline both with flashing eyes and fangs, but cuddling close. Allie had sent him that one almost immediately and he had it framed, sitting in the top drawer of his nightstand. Carefully hidden along with one of the whole pack from before he left, taken by Melissa at the pool and one of Stiles, mouth full of curly fries, hands still in the air from telling a story. He cherished all three of those photos, framing them rather than leaving them on his phone, where they could be lost with one wrong click. 

 

He retreated to the library soon after making it through the wall of photos. Not wanting to see anymore memories he wasn’t a part of, choosing instead to get lost in the stacks of books. Hoping for a reprieve from his own mind.

At almost six, the door creaked open startling Derek from his book on Kelpies. Jackson stood in the entryway staring at him. Mouth in a grim line, shoulders tightly coiled ready to attack if needed. 

“Good. I found you. You weren’t in your room when I did bed check just now.”

“Bed Check?”

“Isaac, Aiden, and I are about to take over the next shift of patrols. We do a bed check, head count before we leave. To make sure everyone is accounted for.” Jackson stated blandly, like it was the most normal thing in the world. It wasn’t. Not to Derek, who had seen and interacted with plenty of other packs.

Derek just quirked his eyebrow in question, but he didn’t expect Jackson to actually go into detail.

Jackson huffed taking a seat in the arm chair across from Derek’s. “Two years ago, Stiles was taken by a fairy queen in his sleep. I didn’t know for twelve hours. None of us did. But, It’s my job to know. To protect him and the pack, but I didn’t even know for twelve hours because he doesn’t always sleep in his own bed.”

Derek’s eyes widened. “What happened?” he managed to croak out. 

“He was asleep in your room. We weren’t allowed in there, so I just assumed he was asleep when he didn’t come down for breakfast. One of the Fairy Queens, Sahraeyaeh heard about the amazingly strong alpha and wanted him to marry her. Give her some strong babies.” A growl breached Derek’s lips, before he could stop it. Betraying his feelings on his mate getting married and having babies. 

Jackson gave him an unimpressed look, but continued. “We managed to track him down and he obviously didn’t marry her. They did negotiate some deal though and we get a visit from her once or twice a year, but nothing crazy. Stiles can handle her.”

“What was the deal?” Derek’s tone was biting, but Jackson just rolled his eyes. 

“Hell, if I know dude. I don’t speak Gaelic, I just stood beside him guarding him from any Fae danger. He, Peter, Lydia, and Cora dealt with the negotiation. Mostly him, but the others understood and could contribute. After that I was allowed to institute protocols for the pack’s safety, including the bed checks.”

 

Derek placed his head in his hands. Not for the first time wishing he hadn’t left. Hadn’t let all these terrible things happen to Stiles. 

Jackson sighed deeply at him. A huffy exasperated sigh. Rolling his eyes at the other man. 

“Look, I shouldn’t even say anything, but you left and that was super shitty for the whole pack. But it was especially shitty on Stiles. He made something great here with all of us, when he could have just let you leaving destroy him. So, when today is over and the hunters are gone, if you’re going to leave, leave as soon as it's all over. Don’t stay and make this harder on him. There is only so much we can put him back together from and the longer you stay the worse it will be. Let him survive this.”

 

Isaac took that moment to pop his head in, rapping lightly on the door. “Hey Jay, Lydia, Malia, and Liam are back now and Aiden and I are ready to go.” He didn’t say another word before ducking back out. 

Jackson stood to follow Isaac out.

“Jackson?” Derek’s voice was small, almost shy. Jackson paused with his back to Derek, hand on the door. 

“I’m here to stay. If Stiles allows it. I won’t be leaving him this time, unless he asks me to leave. And if he wants me to leave I won't lose touch again. I know I don’t deserve to be here, but I am willing to do anything Stiles and the pack allow.”

Jackson nodded curtly before closing the door behind him. 

Derek slumped further into his seat. Staring out into the Preserve. Hoping that Stiles would let him stay. That he could forgive him for abandoning him all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little bit of a filler, but the next chapter, probably the next few, will be action packed. 
> 
> Comment Comment Comment. Pretty Please.


	18. Blood of the Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the hunter attack.

Derek lay slumped in his chair in the library watching as dawn broke through the trees, mulling over all of Jackson’s words, before finally pulling himself up and heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. 

With his large cup of coffee in hand, he stepped out onto the porch breathing in the fresh air all around him, hoping that being outside would settle his mind and allow him to focus on something other than Stiles. 

He was so caught up with himself that he didn’t notice the crashing of branches in the woods, until Aiden burst through the trees falling to his knees at the sight of the house. Derek looked up startled, but as he took in the sight before him, he vaulted the porch railing and ran to him. A loud roar ripping itself from his lungs. A warning to the rest of the pack.

Derek skidded to his knees beside the other man. Assessing his injuries. Aiden’s mouth was filled with blood a result of the arrow embedded in his throat. Derek could see at least three bullet wounds in his torso. All reeking of Wolfsbane. 

 

Derek laid him down after wrenching the arrow from his neck. Aiden tried to speak, but only a garbled mess came out around the blood. Derek shushed him. Ripping the bag of Wolfsbane from around his throat. Thankful that he had never changed out of his clothes from the mission. He poured the Wolfsbane into each of the wounds, lighting them on fire one after the other. 

He was so caught up in Aiden’s wounds that he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. Hearing too focused on the other man’s breathing and heartbeat, that he didn’t realize there was danger around him, until he heard the cock of a gun somewhere behind him. He flung himself down across Aiden’s body to shield him from further injury, bracing himself for the assault of bullets that would surely come. He may not know Aiden well, but he was Stiles’ pack and Derek wasn’t going to let anything happen to him. 

But the bullets never came. He heard them fire, but nothing hit him. He looked up turning his body slightly so he could see what was happening. Noticing first that there was a barrier surrounding him. A violet barrier of magic rippling around himself and Aiden. Then, he finally noticed Stiles. Stiles standing on the steps of the porch, shirtless, with every tattoo on his body lit up with magic. Hands outstretched, magic pouring out toward the barrier. His eyes a mixture of red and violet, taking up even the whites of his eyes.

 

Derek could barely believe his own eyes. Stiles’ spark was still there. He hadn’t lost his ability when he was turned. He looked so alive, so powerful. 

\---------------------------

Stiles sat straight up in bed at the sound of Derek’s roar ripping through the house. Something was wrong. Fear gripped him as he flung himself out of bed.

Peter met him in the hall. A wild look in his eyes, but he said nothing. Just followed as Stiles catapulted himself down the stairs.

The pack was rushing out of their rooms to meet him. He steeled himself for the worst. 

 

“Allison, Erica take the children to the safe room. Erica, I know you hate this, but you're pregnant and I need you to just keep the children and yourself safe.” Erica looked like she wanted to protest, but with a flash of his eyes she submitted, picking up Evie and making her way down to the safe room, Allison and Michael in tow. 

Before he even made it to the first floor, he was tearing his t-shirt from his body. All of his tattoos coming to life. His magic pulsing. 

He practically tore the door from its hinges in his haste to get outside. Not stopping when Peter tried to make him wait. Trying to get Stiles to allow him to surveil for threats. 

 

He could see Aiden laying prone not far from the tree line. Derek’s hands flitting over him treating the wounds, when he heard the gun shots and watched as Derek covered Aiden’s body with his own, prepared to take any bullets that came toward them. His magic ripped out of him creating a barrier around his pack members. Scott and Boyd hurtled past him to catch the hunter responsible. 

Stiles watched as Derek looked up confused, taking in the sight of the barrier and then his eyes widening at the sight of Stiles’ magic. 

With the threat gone, he raced down the stairs to Derek. Trying even from afar to assess the damage. He fell to his knees beside his former lover. Hands roaming Aiden’s body searching for injuries. 

“I treated his wounds for Wolfsbane. He should be healing now, but I think the wound to his neck was the worst of it all. We should get him inside.” Derek murmured to him softly. 

Stiles nodded as Derek scooped Aiden into his arms to carry him to the house. Passing him off to Ethan as they got closer. 

 

Stiles addressed the pack.

“Ethan take Aiden to the healing room. Let Mel look him over. He was already treated with Wolfsbane, so he should be fine. Mel the Comfrey poultice should be good for his throat and the ginseng tea should help as well. Chris, Dad, Parrish, head up to the nest take positions at the four corners. Long range rifles and silencers, so they can’t find you. Take down anyone you can, but if we are ambushed wait for my signal. I don’t want them shooting at you if we can help it. Grab Allie to take with you. Lydia and Kira, I need you to go to my study and get the large ritual bowl, Angelica, Betony, Periwinkle, and Nettle. Quickly please. I need to start a protection ritual around the house immediately. Everyone else inside. Now.” The pack scrambled to follow his orders. Scott and Boyd joining them, blood dripping from their mouths and claws. 

 

 

Derek grabbed Stiles hand to stop him from following the pack into the house. Stiles looked up at him, glancing to their clasped hands a questioning look across his face. 

“Isaac and Jackson are still out there. They had to have heard me, but they haven’t come back or responded.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. Cursing himself for not realizing this himself. Opening his mouth to speak, but clamping it shut when Derek beat him to it.

“I’m going to go get them. You’re needed here, but I promise I will bring them back.” There was determination in his voice. Stiles could tell that he wouldn’t back down from this. 

“Fine. But take Cora, Liam, and Boyd with you. And howl if you get into trouble.” Stiles kept his voice firm, no room for discussion. 

Derek nodded once. Before bringing Stiles’ hand to his lips and placing a kiss along his knuckles. Pulling an involuntary shudder from Stiles’ body, before releasing his hand once again. 

 

 

Derek turned away from him, pulling his shirt over his head preparing to shift. Before deciding he needed to say something. Anything. 

He turned back, drinking in the sight of the man he loved. Knowing that if something happened this could be the last time he ever saw him. He had already barely survived an encounter with the hunters. He may not be so lucky the next time. 

“Stiles?”

Stiles turned back to him. Eyes still glowing softly. 

“I love you.” 

Stiles’ eyes widened flashing back to his beautiful amber, but before he could respond, Derek shifted and prepared to leave. Clearly not asking for anything in return. Not needing to hear anything from his mate, just needing him to know what Stiles meant to him. 

 

“Wait!” Stiles called out. 

Derek turned back, waiting for the other man to speak. Expression carefully guarded, even in his beta form.

Stiles ran his hand along the raven on his forearm. Calling it to life. The magic peeling it from his skin, until a shadowy Raven flapped its wings in front of Derek. 

“Follow it. It will lead you straight to Jackson and Isaac, without needing to search for their scents. Please bring them home and come back to me.” Stiles murmured. His face heating up at his request. He may not have admitted that he still loved Derek, but telling him to come home was enough. It was all Derek really needed in that moment. To know that Stiles wanted him there. 

Derek took off leading Cora, Liam, and Boyd through the thick trees, closely following after the raven. 

 

Stiles turned back to the house to prepare his protection spells. Peter stood not too far off smirking at him, Kira and Lydia standing with him on the porch, small smiles on each of their faces. 

“Not a word.”

“Why Alpha, we didn’t say anything. Nothing at all.” Peter said smiling, laughing slightly. 

Stiles grunted, taking the supplies from the girls and sending them back inside to get dressed and prepare for an attack. 

He set the bowl down on the porch swing, picking up each of the herbs and using his magic to burn them to ash. Then, calling his blade with his magic. Using it to slice his wrist over the bowl. Pouring a generous amount of his blood into the ash mixture. Waiting for the wound to seal itself before beginning the ritual. 

“Invoco alfa sanguine. Praesidium. Huius familiae praesidio. Defendat nos in domum suam. Ut ex interpellatores.” Stiles chanted in Latin over the bowl of blood and then dipped his finger in the mixture, using it draw sigils on each entrance to the house. Every door and window. Repeating the latin phrases over and over as he went. 

Peter gave him the space to work, but never strayed too far away. Eyes on the forest in case of an attack. 

\-----------

Meanwhile, Derek tore through the brush keeping as close to the magical raven as possible. They broke through a clearing, taking in the sight of Jackson huddled on the ground. He was beta shifted, bleeding profusely, and mumbling to himself about finding Isaac. 

Derek dropped to his knees beside him, searching for injuries, and smelling the Wolfsbane in his blood almost immediately. Cora, Boyd, and Liam surrounded them keeping alert for any dangers that may still be lurking. 

“Jackson, what happened?” 

Jackson swung his claws at the sound of Derek’s voice. Which Derek quickly dodged before pinning his arms to the ground, forcing Jackson to look in his eyes.

“Jackson its Derek. Jackson, I need you to tell me what happened.” Derek soothed the beta. His red eyes flashing in front of Jackson’s face trying to force him to focus. 

“Derek?” Jackson mumbled out. “No, Derek left us.”

“Jackson, I’m here remember. I have been here for days. Helping with the hunters.”

Jackson thrashed in his hold trying to break free. “Hunters. Hunters took Isaac. Have to find Isaac.” 

“Jackson you’re hurt, we have to get you home or you will die. I will find Isaac I promise.” 

Jackson’s cloudy eyes cleared considerably at his words. “Derek, you have to find him. Have to bring him back. My mate. Please he’s my mate.”

“I promise you Jackson. I will get your mate back to you. No matter what it takes.”

He turned back to the others. “Cora and Liam take him back to the house. He needs to be treated for Wolfsbane immediately. Boyd, we are going to track Isaac.”

 

 

The group split apart. Cora hefting Jackson into her arms, with Liam running beside her keeping watch for danger as they ran with him through the woods. Boyd and Derek following the raven once more, which seemed to know where they wanted to go and once they were ready, took off into the woods. 

They followed the raven deeper into the woods, until they could hear the sounds of hunters and see a camp not too far ahead. They ducked behind some large trees, before pulling themselves up into the branches to keep from being spotted. 

They could see from their perch that Isaac wasn’t too far into the camp. Beaten and bloody, surrounded by mountain ash, but alive. 

 

Derek turned to Boyd, a plan already forming in his head. “Okay. I am going to distract them and break the circle. I will send him back out to you. You take him and run. Don’t come back and don’t stop for anything. Get back to Stiles.”

Boyd made a soft whining noise, but didn’t say a word.

Derek closed his eyes and took a breath, before whispering softly to Boyd. “I need you to tell Stiles something if I don’t make it and we both know that there is a good possibility of me not making it out. I’ve made my peace with that. But I need you to tell him I love him and I didn’t want to leave. Tell him that it was all for him and to ask Deaton why. Tell the pack I love them.” 

Boyd clapped a hand onto his neck. Scenting him. Before nodding slowly. 

Derek leaped stealthily into a closer tree to the camp. 

“Be ready to run.” Derek murmured under his breath. 

 

He dropped down from the branches onto the edge of the camp. Making it to the front of Isaac’s circle before anyone could react. 

“Isaac, when the circle breaks run to the trees directly behind us. Boyd’s waiting.” Derek breathed out. Voice lower than any of the surrounding hunters could make out. 

He blocked Isaac from the view of the hunters as they advanced on him. His eyes blazed red as they came at him with guns raised. 

He snarled making sure their focus was entirely on him, before backing up to the edge of the ash circle. Flinging a hunter backwards into the circle, so the hunters wouldn’t know it was Derek breaking it. Then, swiping at his foot behind him. Breaking the circle as he continued to fight the hunters close to him. Isaac launched himself out into the trees. Derek breathed a sigh a relief. 

 

 

Daemon came to the front of the group of hunters just as Derek was brought to his knees. A gun pressed to the back of his head and every weapon trained on him. 

“Well, well. Would you look at that? An actual Hale in the Hale territory. I didn’t think that any of you would be a part of the Hale pack, since no self-respecting Hale would allow an outsider to lead them while still alive.” Several of the hunters laughed and Derek snarled in response, earning a hit across the head with the butt of a gun. 

“Sabina, bring the chains.” Daemon called, a smirk on his face.

A woman wearing flowing robes brought forward thick metal chains. Clamping them against his wrists. He could feel her magic touch him. A burning sensation against his skin. Nothing like how Stiles’ magic had felt, the few times it had brushed against his skin when he first started practicing. He squirmed trying to get away. 

“Daemon, he is touched by magic. A ton of it. Anchoring spells. Anti-possession spells. Blood magic protections. Spells I can’t even place, but that have pure magic running through them. I think he is close to the Spark. He means something to them. I can’t see who they are, but I can feel them.”

Derek snapped his fangs at her, trying to lunge forward and rip out her throat, but was held back by several guards.

 

Daemon’s smirk turned to a dangerous smile. “Derek Hale, Is your mate the Spark? Mating yourself to a magical human, knowing what you could do to them. How utterly amusing.”

Derek glared back at him. Saying nothing. 

Sabina ran her fingers along his shoulder, humming softly. Derek cringed under the touch. “He has not done a physical mating since there is no bite mark, but he feels mated. Like the magic between the two has mated them.” 

“Perfect. We can use him as bait. I doubt he will tell us who the spark is, but we can use him to lure the spark out and capture them and then kill all of the dogs.” Daemon laughed harshly at the thought. 

Derek was thrust to his feet and shoved toward the woods. Mind reeling at the mage’s words. Trying to understand why he was covered in Stiles’ magic and how it could possibly have affected Stiles being his mate. Wondering if it had actually accepted the mating without a bite. If that was even possible. If magic could accept a mating against the magic users wishes. Before finally pushing those thoughts out of his mind and focusing instead on a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin translation: I call on the blood of the Alpha. Protect us. Protect this pack. Protect our home. Keep out intruders.  
> I used family as a synonym for pack since pack would translate to package. If it is not right blame google translate. 
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think?  
> Derek told Stiles he loves him!!!  
> Protective Derek!  
> Magic Stiles!
> 
> Comment comment comment pretty please!!!


	19. Alpha Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fighting with the hunter clan.

Halfway through the protection spell on the house Stiles heard Cora scream out his name. He locked eyes with Peter before they both bolt toward the sound of her voice. 

She was carrying a pale, bleeding, unconscious Jackson, with Liam not far behind her beta shifted. The sight pushed him to run faster. Almost tripping over his own feet in his haste, steadied by Peter’s hand on his arm and his own practiced werewolf grace. 

“He passed out just before we broke the tree line. He had a seizure just before he lost consciousness. We need to counteract the Wolfsbane now or he will die.” Cora gasped out as Stiles reached her. 

Stiles dropped to his knees, digging Wolfsbane from his pocket and gesturing for her to lay him down. He got to work burning the Wolfsbane from each of the wounds as quickly as possible. When it was done and he couldn’t smell the Wolfsbane in Jackson’s blood, he placed his hands over the largest wounds, closing his eyes as the magic in his hands faded from violet to white. He coaxed his magic into Jackson to close the wounds faster than the wolf’s blood would allow. Peter’s hands rested on Jackson’s shoulders, black veins etched up his arms as he pulled the pain from his body. Finally, after several agonizing minutes, Stiles could feel Jackson stir beneath his hands, groaning slightly. He breathed a sigh of relief releasing his magical hold and allowing Liam to carry him into the house.

 

He turned back to Cora, who was standing just far enough away to give him room to work. 

“Where are the others? Isaac?”

“Isaac was taken by the hunters, probably to use as a hostage. Derek promised Jackson he would find Isaac and bring him back to him. He and Boyd took off deeper into the woods following your raven to get to him.”

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “You don’t think he would do something stupid, do you?”

Cora laughed darkly. “He’s been doing stupid shit for 7 years Stiles and reckless shit for his whole life. What makes you think being back will make him any better?” 

“Yeah. I figured you would say something like that. Go back inside and clean yourself up. I have to finish the protections on the house.”

When she had disappeared into the house, Peter placed a comforting hand on his shoulder steering him back toward his spell. 

Stiles allowed himself to be guided by Peter, mind too focused on feeling each of his pack bonds. Making sure they were all in place. Breathing a sigh of relief when he felt Boyd, Isaac and Derek alive. 

~~~~~

 

Stiles managed to finish his wards by the time he heard his name called again. This time it was less urgent sounding, but hearing Boyd’s voice made it feel urgent. There was something about the tone. 

When he got to the porch he realized why. Boyd was holding Isaac up, with an arm slung around his waist. Derek nowhere in sight. His heart plummeted. 

“What happened?” He asked slipping his arm around Isaac and leading him inside to Melissa.

“Derek sacrificed himself to get Isaac out. He knew he wouldn’t get away from them, but he gave Isaac a way out, while they were too focused on having a Hale Alpha in their camp.” Boyd’s voice was solemn, as though Derek was already dead. 

Stiles’ mind was swimming. His heart pounding against his chest. Derek can’t be dead. We just got him back. He couldn’t focus enough to reach his bonds. To check if he was still there. 

Lydia appeared in his unfocused gaze, her nails digging into his biceps grounding him. Bringing him back. 

“Mischief, he isn’t dead. No one is Dead. You would feel it. He is fine, we will get him back. I promise. Now, Breathe for me. In for four. Now out. Good. Again.” 

His vision cleared and his heart beat calmed. He could finally concentrate enough to feel that Derek was alive. At least for now. 

He breathed a sigh of relief and allowed Lydia to drag him into the kitchen to have a glass of water. 

 

His mind was finally cleared and he could breathe. He took small sips of his water under the watchful eyes of Lydia and Peter. When he suddenly felt a burning sensation in his arm. The glass tumbled from his grip, shattering against the floor. A muffled scream fell from his lips as he fell to his knees grasping his forearm, where his raven belonged. In place of her dark black lines, there now stood a scar. Each line red and burned. As though someone had taken a lighter to it, burning the raven from his skin. 

“Stiles, what happened?” “Breathe Stiles. You need to breathe.” “How did this happen?” “Are you okay?” “Whatever happened it will be okay?”

There were several people talking at once, but all he could focus on was his arm. The pain and the only possible explanation.

“The hunters shot her down with Black Elder Ash. It’s the only thing that could have done this. The only thing that could touch my magic like this.”

Kira ran a soothing hand over his arm as Peter lifted him to his feet depositing him on a stool.

Peter clicked his tongue thoughtfully. “If they’ve gone through the trouble of creating Black Elder Ash, given its dangers, then they have to be here for you specifically. You’re in danger.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes Peter, I am aware of the dangers to my magic from Black Elder Ash, but now we are prepared for it. Just because they are here for a spark means nothing. I’m in no more danger than I was before. I will be fine.” 

Peter gave him a stern look before nodding and releasing him, allowing Lydia, Kira, and Melissa room to fuss over him. 

“Peter, I want patrols around the house. No one is to go into the forest, just patrol the very edge around the house. We need to be prepared to fight when they get here and we need to know as soon as they are close.” Peter nodded, stepping away to address the rest of the pack. 

Stiles allowed Kira to gently clean the wound on his arm, while Melissa and Lydia made a poultice to help with the burn. He was too lost in thought to care what they did to him. 

\-----------------

Derek trailed behind Daemon and the Mage, Sabina, with hunters surrounding him to keep him in line. He tugged gently on the chains shackling his wrists together, when no one was looking, trying to see if they were strong enough to hold him. He couldn’t smell any Wolfsbane and they didn’t burn him, but he could smell Mountain Ash in them, which would hopefully prove useful since Mountain Ash hadn’t been affecting him lately. Hopefully he would have the strength to break them.

But rather than snapping them off and making a run for it right then, he let himself be led through the woods, let them believe that they had a defenseless hostage. 

Derek hadn’t been paying the group much attention as he walked, trying to formulate a plan, but suddenly everyone around him stopped walking, causing Derek to nearly run into the mage walking in front of him. He looked around trying to figure out what was happening, since they were still several miles from the house and Derek couldn’t smell anyone around. 

Daemon was looking skyward, accepting a bow from another hunter, before sending an arrow flying. Derek watched as the arrow pierced Stiles’ raven, causing it to burn suddenly. The noise that it made wasn’t that of an animal though. No, Derek could hear Stiles’ yell of pain as the raven turned to ash. Derek scented the air trying to determine what they shot it with that could cause a magic user pain like that.

 

“Definitely a scout for the spark. Everyone keep your arrows handy. They will be more useful to us than guns.” Daemon ordered before resuming walking once again. Derek stood rooted in his spot trying to figure out why they couldn’t use bullets, like hunters normally did. He only started walking again when the hunter behind him pushed him sharply. 

After another two miles of walking, Derek started to recognize how close they were getting and when they were half a mile out, he started muttering under his breath. 

“Hunters coming. Half a mile. Want Spark. Warn Alpha.” Over and over again he muttered just low enough to not be heard by the hunters, but hoping that someone would hear him and warn Stiles. 

 

When they broke through the trees surrounding the house spreading out along the border of the front lawn, the pack was waiting. Spread out and ready for battle. Stiles was at the center, eyes Alpha red, rather than his Alpha Spark color that Derek still couldn’t figure out. 

“Trespassing and Kidnapping. What a lovely way to start a peace agreement, Mr. Hemlock” Stiles snarked. 

Daemon chuckled. “The only peace I’m looking for is your body in pieces, Alpha Hale. I will admit I did lie to the Argent girl, but only to allow our clan time to set up and permission to be here. She’s a pretty thing. Too naïve to make a good huntress leader, but pretty. Maybe I will pay her a visit when this is all over.” Scott snarled at them, but didn’t move, held in place by a single look from his Alpha. 

“As entertaining as this is. We want the spark. Everyone else will die, unless they surrender.” No one moved at Daemon’s words and Stiles just rolled his eyes. 

“Hmm. Not willing to step forward, even if it means your precious Derek dies. My mage, Sabina, has assured me that he means a lot to the spark. Whomever she is. There is magic surrounding him.” Daemon taunted, as Sabina stepped closer to Derek running her fingers along his bare arm. Magic surged in the air. 

Derek could see Stiles’ jaw tighten slightly and his fingers twitch, but he didn’t react. Derek knew that the pack needed to be protected and Stiles needed to not show his magic until it was useful. It needed to be a solid play and there were too many possible outcomes at the moment, so Derek let this woman touch him, skin crawling as she did. Her magic burning a path along his skin. Shuddering, wishing he could get away from her. 

Derek admired Stiles’ control, especially since the asshole had assumed Derek’s mate was a woman. 

 

Daemon tsked loudly. “Is no one going to claim his as theirs? Well, you must be a seriously unloved Alpha, Derek.”

That did it. Several people snarled, including Stiles, Peter, and Cora, but no one moved. Except Lydia. 

“I’m the Spark and he is loved, more so than even he knows.” She snarled out, sounding almost like a wolf, as she stalked forward. Derek didn’t understand what was going on, but he watched as Stiles shifted his hands behind his back and suddenly Lydia’s fingers were producing sparks of magic. 

Daemon smiled. Focusing his attention on Lydia. 

“Actually, I’m the spark.” Kira stepped forward, her own hands flashing magic. Causing Daemon to narrow his eyes and glace between the two women.

 

They must have a plan. But Derek didn’t want to wait and see if it worked. Not from this side. Not if it could mean the hunters taking one of the girls or Stiles. 

He moved quickly. Faster than the hunters could register. Looping his chains around the neck of the mage beside him and twisting with a violent flick of his wrists. Then, vaulting over her body before it could hit the ground, snapping the chains in half as went, releasing his hands. 

Stiles moved as soon as Derek did. Gesturing slightly with his hand, causing an attack. Gunshots rang out taking down several of the hunters and every werewolf shifted attacking the hunters closest to them. Stiles flicked his hand again once Derek was safely standing not too far from him and everyone returned to their stances.

 

“Well, two of you claim to be the Spark. This is an interesting turn of events. Especially since my mage is now dead and can’t tell me who the true spark is. I guess we will have to do this the hard way. The fun way for me.” Daemon smiled sadistically before raising his knocked bow and pointing it at Lydia, while the hunter beside him pointed one at Kira. 

“The Black Elder Ash, will hurt the spark worse and it will be fun to watch.” Both men let their arrows fly, only to have them batted away by Stiles’ magic. Stiles who was now displaying his Alpha Spark eyes and whose tattoos had come back to life. 

Stiles’ voice rang out across the yard. Powerful and unwavering. “I’m the true spark. I prefer Alpha Spark or Alpha Emissary, but I’m not picky.”

“It’s not possible. A spark can’t be a werewolf.” Daemon spit out darkly, glaring harshly at Stiles. Several of the hunters shifting nervously. 

“That’s what everyone keeps telling me, but here I am and I’ve been one for seven years, so yes I’m an anomaly get over it.” Stiles chuckled, with no real amusement in his voice. 

Daemon raised his bow to Stiles and every hunter raised theirs as well, clearly an Alpha Spark was more than they bargained for and they weren’t aiming to capture him anymore.

Derek met Jackson’s eyes across the yard and as the arrows flew from their bows, Jackson and Derek pounced on Stiles, bringing him to his knees. Wrapping their bodies around his smaller frame. Derek tucked his arms over Jackson’s head protecting him from more harm as they took every arrow meant for Stiles. Derek could hear snarls as the pack attacked and bullets raining down from above, but he didn’t move. Not one inch. He grunted in pain as each arrow imbedded itself in him, but made no move to unwrap himself from Stiles until he heard the last bow clatter to the floor. 

 

 

Stiles shifted out from under their panting forms. Rage evident on his face. Derek looked up in awe as Stiles’ magic shifted. His eyes went white along with his tattoos. 

His voice though was the most startling. It was filled with rage, and reminded Derek of when the void had possessed him all those years ago. But he knew that this was actually Stiles. There was no possession. Just anger and Stiles. It scared Derek to hear him this way, but in a lot of ways seeing him so powerful and in control of his magic made Derek love him more because he had always known Stiles could do this. That he was destined to be more than just Derek’s mate. He was meant to be powerful in his own right.

“You think that you can come on my property and hurt my pack! This was a death sentence.” 

“You can’t kill me. I have permission to be here from the Argent Matriarch.” The clan leader was grasping for any reason not to die now, but Stiles just grinned at him.

“Mrs. McCall, can you come out here please?” Stiles called out with a knowing smirk. 

Daemon’s face dropped as he watched Allison step out of the front door of the Pack house. A small smile playing on her lips.

“Yes, Alpha?”

“For the crimes against the Hale Pack and violation of the code, I request sentencing the Hemlock clan to death. What is your verdict?”

“I, Matriarch Allison Victoria Argent-McCall, sentence the Hemlock Clan to death at the hand of Alpha Mieczyslaw Noah Stilinski, also known as Alpha Hale. For violation of the Hunter’s code.”

“You little slut-“ Daemon spit out. 

Stiles didn’t wait for him to finish cursing Allison. He reached down and ran his hand along the earth, white magic pouring into the soil reaching out for the hunters. All at once the forest attacked. Dragging each hunter down into the roots. Swallowing them whole, until the only one left was Daemon Hemlock. 

Stiles stalked toward him, magic billowing around him. The man could do nothing. There was nowhere to run. Not from this. The magic curved around the hunter suffocating him, but Stiles released him just before it killed him. Allowing him to fall to the ground at the Alpha’s feet. 

“Peter, take him. I want you and Chris to get everything useful out of him and then end it.” Peter shifted and gripped the man roughly with his claws, leading him away.”

 

Stiles turned back toward Derek and Jackson, his eyes fading from white back to his swirl of red and violet. Both men were panting, blood running down their bodies, arrows sticking out of them in at least a dozen places. It made Stiles’ heart ache to see them that way. That they had done this for him. 

Stiles slipped his arm around Derek hoisting him to his feet, as Isaac did the same to Jackson. They carried both men into the house, settling them into chairs in the living room. 

Derek sat backwards in his chair, arms draped over the back, carefully showing none of the pain that was obviously coursing through his body, as he waited for someone to clean him up. 

Lydia got to work removing the arrows from Jackson one at a time, with Isaac sitting beside them whimpering every time Jackson hissed in pain. 

Stiles knelt beside Derek, his hands flitting around his back, before finally beginning to wrench each arrow free. More violently than necessary and earning a few soft groans from Derek.

“Stiles, Stop it right now. Let Melissa do that your burning your hands and your hurting Derek.” Lydia ordered, tone unforgiving. 

Stiles began to protest, when Derek grabbed his hand softly. Examining the burns that now coated his palms from touching the Black Elder Ash. Derek ran his fingers along the burns soothingly. 

“Stiles stop hurting yourself.” Derek whispered softly, never taking his eyes off Stiles’ face. Stiles relented. Allowing Melissa to take over removing the arrows. 

“Jackson’s ready for me anyway. I’ll be right back to heal you, big guy.” Stiles murmured softly, running his thumb over Derek’s hand, before taking his hand back from Derek’s grasp. 

Derek watched as Stiles ran his magic over the wounds on Jackson’s back. Working meticulously, allowing each gash healing as the magic touched it. 

When Stiles made it to Derek, Derek melted under the touch. His body relaxing further into his chair with each pass of magic that touched him. This was so different from Sabina’s magic that had burned him. Stiles’ magic felt like a wave washing over him. A wave that removed every pain that had been plaguing him and left his body light and pliant. 

 

 

When Stiles finished, he stepped away to talk with Lydia. His body ached to be close to Derek, so he didn’t take more than a few steps away. 

“How is the pack? Does anyone else need healing?”

“Everyone is good, Stiles. No casualties. No major wounds. Everyone has healed already. And everyone is accounted for. No need to stress. The house is warded and will protect everyone if you rest.”

“Good.” Stiles turned away from her. Letting his magic fall away, his amber eyes falling on Derek, who was watching him not too far away.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered. Derek was up and moving toward him without a word.

“Catch me.” Stiles whimpered, as his eyes rolled back and he crashed into Derek’s waiting arms. His last thought was about Derek’s concerned eyes. Beautiful concerned eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much action! What do you think? 
> 
> Comment comment comment. Pretty Please
> 
> If you are interested in what Stiles' Alpha Spark eyes look like, there is a terrible photo that I made, up on my Wattpad version of this story.


	20. Under the Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took for absolute ever and I am soo soo sorry, but It's super long to try to make up for it. I hope you enjoy and please please comment!!!!

Derek watched as the magic fell from Stiles’ body like a wave rippling over him. He was across the room in seconds as his name passed over Stiles’ lips and his heart dropped as he watched Stiles’ eyes roll back as he whimpered for Derek to catch him as he fell. 

The next thing he knew, Derek had his arms full of Stiles. Cradling him close to his chest and slipping to his knees. 

He ran his thumb gently along Stiles’ cheek taking him in getting lost just looking at him, before finally coming to his senses and listening to the voices around him.

“Derek. Derek let go of him. Let us take care of him.” He felt Cora’s hand on his shoulder as spoke in a low tone. 

“Cora, relax we both know he isn’t going to hurt Stiles. He can hold him while Kira and I prepare.” Lydia soothed, running a hand through Stiles’ hair and squeezing Cora’s hand lightly before standing. 

“Derek, can you take Stiles upstairs to his room? Lydia will be up when she’s ready to go and Kira should be up shortly to get him ready for the ritual he needs. He will be fine Big Brother, I promise.” 

Derek just grunted as he stood, holding Stiles bridal style. Clutching him closely, careful not to jostle him as he walked up to the third floor. 

Derek laid him down on the edge of the bed as delicately as possible, brushing the hair from his forehead. He dragged a chair to the edge of the bed and grasped Stiles’ hand between both of his own. He rested his head against their hands in silent prayer. Praying that Stiles would come back to him. That he would wake up. 

 

\--------------  
He was pulled from his vigil by Kira bustling into the room.

“Hi Derek. How’s he doing?” She called cheerfully her arms full of supplies. 

Derek just glared at her. She could obviously see that Stiles was unconscious, how could she even ask that. 

“Relax. This isn’t the first time this has happened and from what I’ve heard from Isaac he does a lot better now that we have this ritual.”

Derek growled. “This has happened before. Is that why no one seems to care?”

Kira raised her eyebrow at him. “Everyone cares. That’s our Alpha you’re talking about. But we know how to wake him up, so there is no need for a bedside vigil every time this happens. But feel free to resume your stance, once I get him ready. For now, I need you to move and hold him for a minute, so I can set up the bed.”

Derek shifted his chair out of the way, before lifting the younger man into his arms and stepping out of the way. Keeping a watchful eye on the young kitsune. 

 

Kira laid out a tapestry on the bed where Stiles had laid. Runes and Sigils painted in blood covered the fabric. Derek could smell Stiles’ blood clinging to the cloth. 

She motioned for Derek to lay him in the center of the tapestry. 

“You may want to turn around. I have to change his pants.” Kira explained gently, but her apologetic tone didn’t stop the growl that ripped out of him. 

“Hey, big bad Alpha, I get it. But the pants I brought are necessary, unless you want him to be naked in front of everyone until he wakes up. He wouldn’t really mind in front of the pack. You know him he has no shame, but it’s been a long time since you’ve seen him naked buddy and I doubt he would want the next time to be like this. So, turn around and let me change his clothes. Now.” 

Derek grumbled, but turned around glaring out the window, while Kira slipped him out of his sweatpants and underwear. Tossing them to the floor by Derek’s feet. He glared at the clothes, even more now that he knew that she had stripped Stiles completely naked and was looking at his Mate.

Kira allowed him to turn around once Stiles was dressed in soft white pants. The cloth was thin and delicate against his creamy skin. Showing the dark contrast of his tattoos. 

 

When she stepped away into the bathroom, Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair, placing a kiss to his forehead, and whispering a soft “I love you” in his ear. 

Kira came back holding a damp wash cloth, which she ran along his body gently. Derek eyed her suspiciously, but didn’t stop her from touching Stiles. Even helping her turn him over so she could run the cloth over his Nameton tattoo. Before settling him back into his pillows. 

“I have to wash away the dirt and sweat from his tattoos for the ritual to work. Normally he has enough strength to get himself showered and to a bed before he passes out, but he must have felt safe enough to drop his magic early, since you are here. You should feel honored. I’ve never seen him come out of his magic like that. Allowing himself to be so vulnerable. Trusting you to catch him.” Kira smiled a small secret smile.

Derek scoffed. “Honored. He could have hurt himself. Hit his head or fallen on an arrow or something.” 

Kira’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “He may be a Spark, Derek, but he is still a wolf. Any injuries would have healed, but he trusted that you’d catch him, and he wasn’t wrong.”

Derek glared, before lifting Stiles’ hand into his own. Careful not to touch the burns that covered his palms. “If he would have healed, then why aren’t these burns healing. A wolf would have healed in minutes.” 

Kira just smiled as she ran a clump of burning sage up and down his body. “He’s exhausted. He uses magic every day and that hasn’t stopped just because you were here. He was just more discreet. Then today, he was using a ton of magic as soon as he woke up and never stopped. Plus, there is Black Elder Ash in the wounds, making them harder to heal. Even for an Alpha wolf he needs to rest. Especially, since his Alpha Spark and his regular Spark are intertwined. That’s why he’s unconscious. His body is recouping the magic. That’s why we have the ritual, so he can rebuild his magic quickly. Without the ritual he can stay in a coma for a while. Once his magic returns, his body will heal. Then he will wake up. He will crave curly fries and be back to normal.”

“So, after the ritual he wakes up?” 

“Mmm. It’s not that simple. The ritual needs to be performed every 12 hours until he wakes up, but the first time needs to happen at night under the moon. Tonight, just so happens to be the full moon, which is good because it will make the ritual stronger, since Lydia can call on the Moon Goddess Selene and the full moon for power. Lydia knows what she’s doing, he will be fine.”

Derek nodded. Not exactly sure he really understood what was happening, but choosing to trust the pack. Kira slipped out after kissing Stiles’ forehead and gripping Derek’s hand reassuringly, leaving Derek to pull his chair back to Stiles’ bedside and resume his silent prayers. 

 

\--------  
He was left alone with Stiles for several hours. Not bothering to go downstairs, when he heard the kitchen come to life, or when the pack sat down for a meal. His only thought was Stiles waking up and him not being there. Refusing to do that again, even for a moment. 

He was broken from his silent berating, by a knock on the door. He didn’t bother acknowledging it, when he heard the door open. He didn’t look up until he heard Isaac speak, for the first time since Derek had come back.

“Thank you.” Isaac’s voice was soft, but sure and Derek looked up at him shocked before quickly recovering. 

“There is nothing to thank me for.”

“Yes, there is. Thank you for saving Jackson and for taking my place. For saving me.” 

Derek refused to look at Isaac. Instead looking down at Stiles intently. “He would have done it for you if he was there. I knew that I needed to get you both back to him.”

Isaac came closer settling himself at the foot of the bed. “Yes. Stiles would have risked everything to save us, but he didn’t have to this time because you did it. So, thank you for keeping him from risking his life, like he always does.” 

 

Derek just nodded running his hand along the triskelion tattooed over Stiles’ heart. Tracing each line, wondering why he even had it. Why he had bothered with something that would remind him of Derek.

“He got that three weeks after you left. He disappeared for hours and we were all super worried, convinced he had been taken. But the girls found him and when they brought him back, he had that freshly marked on his skin. I wasn’t there so I don’t know what happened exactly. Lydia might tell you if you ask, or you can wait until he wakes up.”

Derek looked up to meet Isaac’s eyes then. Surprised to not see any hatred or anger. Just openness and calm. True to Isaac’s personality, he looked like a pup waiting. For a command or praise or a cuddle. Derek wasn’t sure.

“I’m sorry.” He managed to choke out. Dropping his gaze. Unable to keep looking in Isaac’s big eyes. 

“I’m not mad at you. Sad sure. You missed a lot, but not mad.” Isaac stated sincerely, playing with the hem of Stiles’ pants. 

“But why? I left you all. You were my first Beta and I abandoned you.” His voice was thick with emotion. Unshed tears stinging his eyes. 

 

“I gave up on being mad a long time ago, we had Stiles as our Alpha and he protected us. He helped us be better versions of ourselves and made sure that we didn’t hang on to our anger too much. That we didn’t let it control us. Stiles once told us, after you left, that even though you abandoned us, in our hearts you will always be a part of the pack. That we were allowed to be angry, but that unless you were a danger to the pack we wouldn’t turn you away if you came back to us. I will do what it takes to protect my Alpha, but if you’re not a danger to the pack I don’t see why I should hang on to any bad feelings.”

“Don’t you care about the reason? I had a reason.” Derek had tears flowing down his cheeks now. 

“Sure, we all care about why you left, but I don’t have to know. The only person who really deserves to know is Stiles. If you tell no one else, at least tell him.” Isaac said with a small sad smile. 

Derek nodded, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. 

 

 

They sat in silence for a while. Derek staring down at Stiles, while Isaac sat still playing with his hem absentmindedly. 

Derek finally broke the silence with a question. “Were you there the first time this happened? You don’t seem too worried.”

Isaac looked up at Stiles’ face before rolling his eyes. “Yup, I was there. It was stupid really and the reason he has his Nameton tattoo. Half the pack was away. Boyd and Erica went on a week-long trip down to SoCal, Lydia was at her Dads, and Allison was on a trip for her dad to Argentina, well she was actually with you and Cora, but we didn’t know that at the time. But there was a group of trolls in the preserve. Three of them. Big, dumb, but strong as hell. We were losing, just getting our asses handed to us, and Stiles had had enough. He took them down with his magic after I was thrown into a tree and impaled. Hurt like a bitch. He even managed to get us all to Deaton to get patched up and then back to his house, before he finally collapsed. He was in a coma for almost a month. Melissa had to hook him up to IVs to keep him alive. She and the Sheriff wanted him in the hospital, but Deaton said it was Magical Exhaustion and there was nothing he or the hospital could do, we just had to wait. He was such a dick. Stiles was already acting like our Alpha by then. Scott was still the Alpha, but even he followed Stiles’ lead. It was pretty awful while he was down, but we managed to keep him protected and the town alive. Then, when he finally woke up he demanded curly fries and every book Deaton had on Magical Exhaustion. Stiles made this ritual and sketched out his Nameton tattoo to use as a conduit for his magic, all while being forced to lay in bed by his dad and Mel. The tattoo allows him to channel more, without feeling the effects. That’s how he can last as long as he did before this happened.” 

 

Derek just stared in shock, letting Isaac’s words fall over him. He felt sick hearing that Stiles was asleep for a month and he had had no idea. He would have come if he had been told. But, he had still gotten texts from Stiles during that time. It didn’t make any sense.

“But who texted me? He never missed a week for those first six months. Telling me that I was an ass for leaving and that you all were alive no thanks to me.”

Isaac laughed, gazing up at Stiles fondly. “Lydia had strict instructions about that. He kept drafts of his texts in his phone with different levels of sass, just in case. She made sure that one of us sent a message every week while he was asleep, but don’t worry they were all his words. We were just the messengers. He wanted you to come back on your own if you decided to. Not because he suddenly stopped sassing you through text.”

Derek ran finger over Stiles’ cheek fondly. 

“Well, I should go back down and check on Jackson. There is some food on the dresser I brought it up from dinner. It’s probably cold now, but you should eat.” Isaac stood to retreat back downstairs.

“Isaac.” Isaac turned around at the door, waiting for Derek to continue.

“Thank you” Isaac just smiled before ducking out, not needing any more of an explanation. 

 

\---------------

Derek could feel the full moon rising. Feel the pulse under his skin. It was easy for him to control it being so close to his anchor. Touching him. This was the easiest it had been in years. He wondered if it would have any effect on Stiles, since he was asleep. If he would change. 

Just before the moon rose fully into the sky, Lydia burst into the room laden with supplies in a large bowl. 

“Hello, Derek. It’s almost time. I need to set up, but if you move your chair and watch from by the window, I will allow you to stay.” Her tone was all business. Not allowing argument. 

He growled low at the thought of her allowing him to do anything. “No one stays in the room during this ritual. Not any of the pack, but I am allowing you to do so. Now get out of my way or I will have you chained in the basement until he wakes up.” She snapped viciously. 

Derek glared, but pulled his chair out of the way settling it by the window. Choosing to stand and watch her every move, rather than sit and wait. 

 

 

Lydia pulled out all of the supplies setting them on the nightstand beside Stiles’ head, with the large wooden bowl in the center. She used a large water bottle, labeled in Stiles’ handwriting as Blessed, to fill the basin. She poured a large handful of salt into the water, running it through her fingers as she did.

“Can you at least tell me what you’re doing?” Derek murmured softly. 

Lydia sighed, but spoke as she worked anyway, explaining each item she was adding to the basin.

“The water was blessed by Stiles under the last full moon. It’s essentially holy water, but blessed by a spark not a priest, so it would actually work. The salt is to cleanse.”

She held up a small vial for Derek to see before adding a few drops to the bowl. “This is dragon’s blood. Not a true dragon. It’s just the name of the sap from a tree, but it is used for purification. It’s very strong and a key ingredient.”

She began adding herbs one at a time in careful measures. “Lovage, Vervain, Lavender, Hyssop, Valerian, Thyme, and Pine all for purification and cleansing.”

When she picked up the last herb laid out in front of her, Derek shot forward to stop her. “That’s Mistletoe. That will hurt him, he’s a wolf.”

“He isn’t only a wolf, Derek. Mistletoe, Mountain Ash, and Wolfsbane do not hurt him like they hurt you. Wolfsbane stings, but it doesn’t poison him. The others have next to no effect on him. The only thing that hurts him like that is the Black Elder Ash that you experienced earlier.” She quirked an eyebrow, as if waiting for him to protest further, as she dropped the mistletoe into the water. 

“The last thing we need for the water is blood. His and mine. He will heal slower than normal, but you can’t speak after I start this part. I am the only one who can. Do you understand Derek? If you do, it could mess up the whole spell.”

Derek nodded staring at Stiles, not even looking Lydia. 

“Some of your blood might help too, since you haven’t left his side, his magic might feel a pull to you and bring him back.” Derek didn’t need to hear any more, he shoved his arm out as an offering. 

She pulled out a ceremonial dagger. Slitting her hand open allowing her blood to pour into the water before submerging her hand and stirring the mixture. She beckoned Derek closer holding his hand over the bowl slitting it open in the exact same way, before pulling it under the water with her own and stirring the water again. He flinched slightly as the mistletoe stung his wound, but said nothing. 

 

 

She nudged him toward his chair, before bringing the bowl to the bed so Stiles’ hand could hover over it. Unlike the two of them, she carved a rough version of the triskelion into his hand as delicately as she could on his burned flesh, before allowing the blood to completely coat his fingers and submerging it as well. The water reacted to his blood, swirling around his hand without any movement by Lydia, before she finally removed it and carried the bowl back to the side table. 

She lit four tall white candles surrounding the bowl and placed a stone in each of Stiles’ hands. Derek couldn’t tell what they were and Lydia didn’t offer an explanation this time. So, he resigned himself to asking later. 

Lydia pulled out a piece of white cloth, the same fabric as Stiles’ pants, dipping it in the mixture before beginning to chant. “Luna dea invocabo. Selene. In hac nocte in luna plena. Corpus abluere. Custodi magicae purissimum. Ferrique ac tenebras.”

As she chanted she ran the cloth over the first of Stiles’ tattoos. The Triskelion. When she pulled it away there was black sludge covering the cloth. The air smelt sharply of ozone and electricity. 

She cleansed the cloth in the basin, removing the black sludge before moving on to the next tattoo, until each tattoo was cleansed. 

She paused in her chanting when she finished each of his tattoos on his front. Setting aside her cloth, she placed a hand on his forehead and the other on his stomach. 

“Oriri. Mieczyslaw. Alpha. Lunam puero hoc. Scintilla. Ostende mihi in ligno.” As she chanted, he rose up off the bed, she removed her hands as he rolled over in the air, settling on his stomach revealing the Nameton to her. Derek stared open mouthed at them both, careful not to say a word. 

She continued on with her original chant as she cleansed the Nameton piece by piece. Careful not to leave a single branch untouched by the water. When she was done she set the cloth in the basin and spoke again. 

“Oriri. Mieczyslaw. Alpha. Lunam puero hoc. Scintilla. Celare in ligno.” Stiles returned to his original position, rising gently off the bed before magically flipping himself over and settling back into the pillows as though he was asleep and not magically unconscious. 

She dipped her finger in the water, tracing across his forehead like a crown, before finally speaking. 

“Blessed be the Alpha and the Moon Goddess. Afferte huc illum ad nos.”

Stiles’ forehead glowed brightly where her finger had touched, before fading away quickly. 

Lydia sighed, brushing his hair back and dropping a kiss there. Before taking the stones from his hands and blowing out her candles. 

“Alright, its finished. You can speak.” She said eying his clenched fists and tense jaw. 

 

 

Derek turned away leaning against the large window, not sure what to say. In a lot of ways, the ritual had felt private, like he wasn’t meant to be watching at all. It hurt to think that Stiles had Lydia. Wonderful Beautiful Lydia, who could now do magic. 

“He’s lucky to have you.” Derek managed choke out. 

Lydia hummed, continuing to clean up. “We were all lucky to have him. It’s the least I could do. Help with rituals when I can. Allow him to draw power when he needs it. Not that I could do any of this without him. The magic is all carefully allotted and measured by him. I just become a conduit. Someone non-were to say the words. Banshees can’t do our own magic, but we can aid others.”

Derek closed his eyes, thinking over his next words carefully. “Thank you for being here. Staying. He loves you. I’m glad he has that.”

Lydia laughed. Loud and harsh in the quiet room. “You’re an idiot.”

Derek looked up at her startled. 

“Derek, Stiles and I are not together. I very clearly have a claiming mark and he just as clearly doesn’t.”

“But. I thought that-“

“You thought wrong. I love Stiles. He is family. I’m not saying we have never been together. He and I had some fun in those first few years, after Jackson finally realized that he was into men. I don’t know how you managed to leave him. He’s a giver in bed and I have enjoyed him many times over.” Derek snarled at her, baring his teeth. 

“Relax Big Bad Wolf. If you stopped for a second and used your werewolf senses you would be able to smell my mate on me. More prominent than even my Alpha’s scent.”

Derek breathed in deeply searching her scent for her mate, but underneath Stiles’ scent all he could smell was his sister. His eyes snapped open. “Cora?”

“That’s right. Cora. I’m not trying to get into Stiles’ pants, Derek. I’ve been there, but that was before Cora and I figured out we were mates. I love your sister. We’ve been together for three years.”

“She didn’t tell me.” Derek whispered miserably.

“How could she? She was convinced you were happy being anywhere, but here. You didn’t even know she was with us. How could she tell you she went back to the pack you abandoned and fell in love?”

“Just like you just did. I would have been happy for you both. I am happy for you both. I just hate that I have missed so much.” He started out with a snarl, but ended in a whimper.

Lydia crossed the room, placing a light hand on his arm. “She did it for you, but also for him. He didn’t want you to come back because of something happening. Good or bad. He wanted you to want to come back. To choose it. In your own time. He had so much hope that you would love him enough to come back.” 

Derek fell to his knees at her feet, tears rolling down his face. Lydia slid down beside him wrapping him into her small frame, like a child. 

“I didn’t leave because I didn’t love him. I love him more than anything in the world. I left to protect him. To keep him alive, but I would have come back in a heartbeat. I looked for any reason to come back, but there was never a good enough reason. Not if it meant risking his life. He told me you were all fine for those first six months. Then, Allie and Cora told me some things, but never when you needed me, always after things were over.”

“Derek you need to tell him why you left. Why you feared for his life. Why any of us would have been better at protecting him than you. Why you didn’t give an explanation. He has been thinking the worst for seven years he deserves the truth.”

Derek nodded into her hair, allowing her to hold him for a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translations:
> 
> Luna dea invocabo. Selene. In hac nocte in luna plena. Corpus abluere. Custodi magicae purissimum. Ferrique ac tenebras. **Meaning:** I call upon the moon goddess. Selene. On this night of the full moon. Cleanse the body. Keep the magic pure. Clean away the darkness.
> 
> Oriri. Mieczyslaw. Alpha. Lunam puero hoc. Scintilla. Ostende mihi in ligno. **Meaning:** Rise. Mieczyslaw. Alpha. Moon Child. Spark. Show me the tree.
> 
> Oriri. Mieczyslaw. Alpha. Lunam puero hoc. Scintilla. Celare in ligno. **Meaning:** Rise. Mieczyslaw. Alpha. Moon Child. Spark. Hide the tree. 
> 
> Afferte huc illum ad nos. **Meaning:** Bring him back to us. 
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think??? Comment Comment Comment! Pretty Please. If you care about what I think Stiles' tattoos look like, i posted a very very rough sketch of them on my Wattpad version of this story.


	21. Sleeping Beauty Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping Beauty? Sleeping Alpha? Well, he wakes up. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: A minor sexual scene toward the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A minor sexual scene toward the end.

His senses came back first. 

He could hear a familiar rhythmic heart beating beside him. Feel steady breaths tickling his stomach, where a heavy head rested. His hand was grasped loosely between two large rough hands. He could hear light footsteps further away from him, but his main focus was the smell surrounding him. Derek’s leather, pine, and mint scent. It was all over him. 

The light footsteps came closer, until they were just above him fussing with his IV bag. He heard the steady drip stop. Then suddenly there was a small gentle hand on his forehead.

“Stiles, Sweetie. I know you’re awake now. I can sense it. So, open your eyes, sleeping beauty.” Lydia breathed out lightly. 

Stiles blinked his eyes, careful not to move the rest of his body and disturb the sleeping man besides him. Standing above him was Lydia in all her glory, strawberry blonde hair piled on top of her head in a knot, red lips pursed as her eyes scanned his face. 

“How long?” He managed to croak out softly. His voice scratchy with disuse. 

“It’s Sunday, just after three o’clock. You had your last ritual at noon. This is the quickest I’ve seen you come out of it. I expected you to be out for at least another day and a half based on the first ritual.” She kept her voice quiet, but Stiles could hear the confusion in her tone.

“What happened? Go through it all.” 

“Not now. Wait until you’re up and about. Then, I will go through every single detail, I promise.” Stiles wanted to protest, but she glared sharply cutting it off before he began. 

Stiles sighed. “Fine. What happened while I was out?” 

Lydia glanced at Derek briefly, mindful of his sleeping form before she began. 

“The remains of the hunter’s camp have been cleaned up along with any bodies in the woods. Peter and Chris are still with Daemon. They’ve been spending the days with him and at night leaving a guard on him just in case, while they get some sleep. I’m not sure how much they’ve gotten out of him. You know Peter, he answers to no one, but you. He wouldn’t even tell Cora. The pack ran for the full moon, they didn’t want to, but Cora insisted that you would want it. Plus, it left the house relatively quiet for the ritual. Your dad and Mel kept an ear out for the kids, so even Allie could go.”

Stiles glanced at Derek curiously and Lydia answered his question without prompting. “He hasn’t left your side since you went down, even on the full moon. I allowed him to stay and watch all of the rituals because I doubt he would have been able to handle waiting outside. The only time he got more than five feet away from you was when I forced him to take a shower after Friday’s ritual because he was still covered in blood and wearing a tattered shirt.”

Stiles noticed then that Derek was wearing his clothes, a pair of soft grey sweatpants and a dark t-shirt that stretched over his muscular chest. Stiles just quirked an eyebrow at her causing her to laugh lightly. 

“He wouldn’t leave the room and you’ve never allowed us in his room before, even me. So, I didn’t want to go grab him clothes and he didn’t seem keen on having anyone in his room anyway. Besides it’s not like he fought me on it too hard.” 

 

\-----------

_Derek allowed Lydia to hold him until he heard the door open downstairs and the other wolves return from a Full moon run. Then, he extracted himself from Lydia’s arms and stood shuffling awkwardly._

_Lydia had mercy on him and changed the subject. “You should take a shower. You’re covered in blood and dirt, and there is no reason to sit here for the next few days covered in it. Plus, when he wakes up he will yell at you for it.”_

_Lydia watched as Derek’s eyes flashed and he refused to look away from Stiles, almost subconsciously shuffling closer. She crossed the gap between them and placed her hand on his arm._

_“How about you use Stiles’ shower and I will get you some clothes? That way you can stay close by and hear everything we do. I still need Allison to come in and hook him up to his IV and do a few other things that I am sure he would be embarrassed for you to see.”_

_She didn’t wait for a response, she stepped into Stiles’ massive closet and grabbed a pair of sweats that she knew still hung off his hips slightly and a shirt that was a bit big on him even with his larger chest. When she came out she shoved them into Derek’s arms._

_He bit his lip adorably. “Lydia, I don’t think Stiles would like it if I wear his clothes. I can just wait for Cora to come up and send her to grab me something. And I highly doubt he would like me using his shower. I can just wipe off the dried blood in the sink. It’s not a big deal. I don’t want to do anything to make him upset.”_

_She raised one perfect eyebrow at him and pointed to the bathroom leaving no room for argument. “There are towels in the closet.”_

_Derek pouted, but shuffled awkwardly into the bathroom, giving Allison time to set up Stiles’ IV and catheter. Which Lydia knew was his least favorite part of these little comas, and the part he was most embarrassed of. She was sure she would hear him bitch forever, if she let Derek see him get the catheter put in.  
Allie finished quickly and went to change for bed, since the whole pack would be puppy piling in the bed with Stiles. _

_Derek emerged from the bathroom looking softer than she had ever seen him. Most of her memories featured hard, stoic Derek, but this Derek looked vulnerable. Almost Shy. Standing there staring at the floor, with wet hair, bare feet, in her Alpha’s clothes. He looked like he was home. In more ways than one._

_“I’ll let you settle in with him. I have to go get ready for bed. The pack should be in soon. We all puppy pile with him when he’s like this. To make sure he doesn’t feel alone and to make sure he’s protected.” Lydia spoke softly, as though he was an easily spooked animal because in a lot of ways that’s what he looked like. He looked ready to run and hide. But maybe this time, that just meant running and hiding in Stiles’ bed. And Lydia was surprisingly okay with that._

_Derek nodded and rather than crawl into bed besides Stiles, he pulled up his chair and grasped Stiles’ hand. Murmuring so softly that Lydia couldn’t make out the words._

\-----------

Stiles stared at Derek’s sleeping form, wondering why Derek wouldn’t just walk down the hall to his room. Stiles would have been fine with Lydia and Allison. Derek had to know that. 

“I’m going to have Allie bring up your herbal shake and come have a look at you. Okay?” Lydia said walking toward the window texting Allison. 

Stiles glanced down at Derek to make sure he was still asleep, since Lydia had abandoned her soft tone. 

“Relax Stiles. He just fell asleep an hour ago, for the first time since you went down. I doubt my voice will wake him. He’s been hearing me speak nonstop for the past three days.”

“He didn’t sleep at all?”

“Nope. Everyone who pulled a watch shift said he was awake when they came and went. Plus, Jackson said he was awake for the change in shifts on Friday morning, which means he probably hasn’t slept since Wednesday night or Thursday if he napped. I doubt much could wake him up right now.”

Stiles sighed, bringing his free hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. “Did you tell him I was fine? That there was nothing to worry about?”

Lydia scoffed. “I told him, Kira told him, Isaac told him. They finally talked by the way. Allie told him. Cora told him. Hell, he even talked to your dad at one point, who probably told him. He wouldn’t listen. He needed to see with his own eyes, so hopefully when he wakes up and sees that you’re fine he will finally believe us all.”

 

 

Allison stepped into the room just then. Stethoscope around her neck, holding his herbal shake. 

“My darling, Doctor Argent-McCall. Come to unhook me? Set me free?”

Allison laughed lightly, stepping around Derek to take Stiles’ temperature and check his breathing. 

“Well, everything sounds good, but I can’t unhook you without waking Derek?” She murmured softly. 

Stiles shook his head and waved his hand slightly, causing Derek to rise into the air completely oblivious to the magic happening to him. Stiles settled Derek into the bed besides him, switching the hand being held like a lifeline from his left to his right, then snapping his fingers so Derek was under the blankets. He managed to scoot himself into a more sitting position, so he could drink his shake while Allison unhooked his IV and removed his catheter, which Stiles grimaced at and promptly magicked away leaving no trace. 

 

Lydia clicked her tongue at him pointedly. 

“What? I’m fine. Rituals are all done. I’m drinking my shake. My magic’s at one hundred percent. I promise.”

“You still shouldn’t be using it so soon after waking up. You know that.” Allison said frowning at him. 

“No. Not you too. I’m fine, I promise. I’m going to drink this, take a shower, and go back to bed for a while. Then, I want three bacon cheese burgers and like five orders of curly fries and I will be fine to go back to work tomorrow.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes, but texted the pack about Stiles being awake and his dinner plans. Both girls kissed his cheek before leaving to give him some space. Promising to keep the pack away until dinner. 

Stiles managed to pry his hand away from Derek’s by slipping one of his pillows into the man’s arms. 

 

He stumbled into the bathroom and leaned against the closed door taking a few deep breaths. Derek’s scent was everywhere, but at least in here it was a few days old. 

He shucked off his white linen ritual pants and stepped into his huge shower. It was probably his favorite part of his whole room. It was a large tiled room with shower heads from all sides and could probably fit the whole pack if he wanted, but he was the only one who used it. It was his sanctuary, or it was, before. Now he could smell Derek. All around him. 

 

 

He groaned leaning against the wall, allowing the water to rush over him from all sides. He could smell the scent of Derek’s arousal sticking to the walls, days old, but still suffocating him. He laughed darkly to himself, wondering if this had been how Derek had felt just days ago, when the tile walls were still covered in the fresh scent of Stiles’ cum from Thursday’s shower. Now, here he was surrounded with the layered scents of his and Derek’s cum, taunting him.

He closed his eyes. Allowing his hand to trail down his stomach, taking his already aching length in his palm. Imagining that it was Derek’s large hand gripping him as he strokes himself roughly, thumb skimming over his leaking head. Adding body wash to his hands, he reaches around slipping a finger passed his fluttering hole. 

He whimpered, leaning his head back against the wall, pumping his hand on his cock at an almost earth-shattering pace, before sliding a second finger into his ass. He ached for more. For Derek to fill him up and just wreck him. Just imagining it is enough to push him over the edge. He came all over himself and the walls, shouting Derek’s name. Thanking the goddess that the bathroom was soundproof. 

He leaned his forehead against the tile, panting, and letting the water wash away his regret. After all these years, he still wasn’t over the man who didn’t want him. Derek was still getting to him. Still tormenting him. Still making him want. He wished they could just be happy. That Derek was happy, even if it was with someone else and that he could be happy with anyone else, but Derek. It’s not like he hadn’t tried. He dated. He had sex. He let the pack drag him out to clubs and set him up on blind dates. But no one was Derek. He banged his head against the wall. Sighing, he cleaned the smell of sex and the ritual water off his body.

 

 

He finally returned to his room after finishing his shower, brushing his teeth, and throwing on some sweatpants. He stood in the doorway from his closet watching Derek sleep for a while. He was octapused around Stiles’ pillow, head buried deep in the scent. Stiles wasn’t sure if he should, but he climbed into bed with Derek anyway. Slipping the pillow out of his arms and planting himself there. Sighing as Derek wrapped his whole body around him and buried his face in Stiles’ neck breathing in deeply with a content grumble. 

He hoped that they would both be happy in the future, but for now he was going to hold on to this moment. The moment where the man he loved was actually here and maybe actually loved him. He had said it twice now. Stiles was sure it wasn’t in his imagination. He had heard Derek's voice, when he was asleep. It was real. And he had real hope for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Comments? Pretty please!!
> 
> So..... I did a thing and started another story. Don't worry I still have plenty more thoughts and Ideas for this one!! But you should all go read it <3 Pretty Please. I value your opinions!! It's called My Alpha. My love.


	22. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in your mate's arms? Too good to be true? Probably.

Derek startled awake, eyes flying open, reflexively tightening his grip on the person next to him. The scent of mate was surrounding him and had caused him to sleep too soundly. He didn’t know where he was, but his sudden movement caused the other person to growl out a low whine. 

Derek’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of Stiles curled into him. His body was curled mostly on top of Derek’s with his head buried in his shoulder and a hand fisted in his hair. How had this happened? How had he even gotten in the bed? He could have sworn he was in the chair when he laid his head down to rest his eyes. When had Stiles woken up? His IV was gone and he smelt like soap, so he had to have been up enough to shower. 

Stiles groaned in his arms, burrowing himself deeper. “Der, I can hear you thinking. Go back to sleep.”

Derek took that as a sign and kissed Stiles forehead before closing his eyes once more. 

 

\-------------------

 

The next time he woke, he was alone in bed. 

He couldn’t help the flood of disappointment that filled his body. He should have known that sleeping besides Stiles was too good to be true. Why would Stiles want to be anywhere near him? After what he had done. Derek would understand if Stiles never gave him the time of day again. 

Derek groaned and ran a hand down his face, just staring at the ceiling blankly. Trying to will himself to get out of Stiles’ bed and go hide in his own room. 

A voice snapped him out of his silent berating. “Oh, good your up. I was afraid I would have to wake you.”

Derek’s eyes snapped to where Stiles was standing in the doorway to his closet, pulling on a shirt. 

Derek sat straight up in bed, eyes never leaving Stiles as he made his way around the room, seemingly unaffected by Derek’s presence.

“I can smell dinner downstairs and if we wait much longer they won’t care about manners and start without us. Their alpha be damned. So, come on big guy. Let’s go.” Stiles said with a smirk, leaning against the door. 

Derek climbed out of the bed immediately and padded dutifully behind Stiles as he led the way to the dining room. 

 

Derek slipped into the dining room after Stiles and stood in the entry way watching as everyone greeted him excitedly. Scott got up and threw his arms around Stiles neck, careful not to squish baby Michael who was cooing in his arms. 

Stiles slipped in his seat and whooped loudly when Jackson, Isaac, and Liam carried in overloaded trays of fast food. Derek watched with a pang of jealousy as Stiles ran his hand over Jackson’s neck, scenting him when he passed Stiles his Cheeseburgers and curly fries. 

No one acknowledge him until everyone else was seated and Allison smiled at him warmly beckoning him over to the empty seat beside her. 

He took the seat, squeezing her wrist in a silent thank you for always looking out for him. As soon as he was seated, Evie clambered out of her mother’s arms into his lap. Allison laughed heartily at her daughter’s abandonment and shifted her plate and sippy cup in front of the small girl. 

Evie, however, ignored the food set in front of her and twisted in Derek’s arms planting her face in his neck. 

“You smells like my Alpha. But stills like you, Mister Alpha Derek. It’s nice. Like pack.” She mumbled against his neck. Choosing to wrap her tiny arms around him and curl up there. Everyone in the room was watching him with wide eyes at the tiny girl’s words, but Derek chose to ignore the implication and lean back in his seat so that Evie could rest against him. 

Everyone else returned to their conversations and Derek allowed the hum of noise to buzz around him while he stared out the window taking up much of the dining room. 

 

It wasn’t until his sister spoke his name, that he snapped out of it.

“So, Der. I heard that you thought Stiles and Lydia were mated.” Cora spoke as if it was the most nonchalant thing in the world, but judging by Stiles spitting out his drink, Jackson’s gaping mouth, Scott’s choking, and the stares it definitely wasn’t. 

Derek’s face burned red, he could feel like flush creep up his neck and ears. “Yea. Sorry, I didn’t realize, Cor.” He muttered softly. 

Cora just shrugged, running a hand over Lydia’s hair lovingly. But Derek kept his eyes downturned, away from Stiles’ judgmental staring. Choosing instead to focus on the pup dozing in his arms, running his hand along her back soothingly and listening to her quiet snuffling near his ear.

Derek refused to look up at Stiles for the rest of dinner. Too embarrassed by his own jealousy that made him blind to his sister’s claiming. As soon as others started to leave the table, Derek fled. Murmuring to Allison about putting Evie down in her bed, before finding solace in the child’s room watching her sleep soundly clutching a stuffed wolf. 

 

\---------------------------

Stiles’ eyes had barely left Derek for the entirety of dinner, but who could really blame him. He had just slept wrapped around the man he had been in love with since he was sixteen and now he had a face full of Derek with his godchild. Damn he looked good with children. It should really be illegal to be that hot. How had he actually gotten hotter after seven years? What goddess had deemed that necessary? 

But then Cora had to go and ruin everything by bringing up Derek’s thoughts about Lydia at the table. Stiles hated the shamed blush that filled Derek’s face. So, yeah, he was wrong about Stiles and Lydia, but Cora didn’t have to shame him in from of the whole pack. Damn little sisters. 

It was actually a shock to hear that Derek thought Stiles was with Lydia, such a shock that he had spit his drink out onto the table. Not that Lydia wasn’t still every bit of perfection she had been in high school, but Stiles was pretty sure that anyone with eyes could tell that he was still in love with Derek, even though he tried so hard not to be. 

Stiles sighed, massaging his temples, as Derek basically ran from the room at the first opportunity. 

“Cora. Lydia. My office when you’re finished. We have to discuss the Rourke’s arrival plans. Peter. Chris. Tomorrow, I want to know how our guest is doing. Good Job with the hunters everyone. I’m proud of you all.” Stiles stood with a small smile and slipped out of the room toward his office. 

 

When he settled down at his desk, he leaned back and extended his senses through the house, feeling for Derek. Thankful that he was close enough to search for. That he hadn’t run away again, but who knows. He still might.

He found his heartbeat besides Evangeline’s, he listened in just enough, so he could make out Derek’s soft voice without eavesdropping on the words and allowed the cadence to fall over him like a soothing melody. A melody that he wished he could hear every day of his life. He closed his eyes and relaxed into Derek’s voice. His magic may be back to one hundred percent, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still exhausted. That he didn’t feel his age and experiences in his bones no matter how lupine they may currently be. He never expected to live to twenty-five when he started running with wolves, but every year with his pack was a gift. 

 

Cora and Lydia burst into his office without knocking a few minutes later. Stiles didn’t move to acknowledge then, instead savoring a few more moments of Derek’s steady heartbeat. 

He pulled himself away with a groan. “You know. You could at least knock. What if I was masturbating? I did spend the last few days in a magic coma. I could use some release.”

Cora rolled her eyes, but Lydia scoffed, smirking playfully. “Please. It’s more likely that you were creepily stalking the other Alpha Hale. How did it feel to be all wrapped up in him?”

Stiles blushed at Lydia’s all too correct assumption, ignoring her question and Cora’s subsequent gagging. “It’s not stalking. I was checking on the pack and he happens to be in my god-daughters room.” 

Cora and Lydia exchange knowing looks, that Stiles choose to blatantly ignore. 

 

“Have either of you spoken with Alpha Rourke while I was out?” Cora grimaced, and Lydia chose to examine her nails.

“Stiles, you know she thinks lesbians are Satanists or some stupid shit like that and refuses to talk to either of us. She always just demands to talk to you.” Cora growled angrily. 

Stiles dropped his head in his hands and groaned. “I know and I’m sorry that they are coming here, but I refuse to let them make you or any of our pack uncomfortable. So, if any one starts anything I will kick them out. Immediately. I promise.”

Lydia pouted. “Why do they even still have to come? Derek’s back.”

Stiles’ eyes flared red and both women dropped their heads baring their necks.

“Derek being back changes nothing. We still have a deadline and we still have every pack in the region set to visit over the next few weeks and maybe more from around the country. The pack’s survival is the most important thing.”

Stiles sighed. “Besides, we don’t even know if Derek is staying. Just because he stayed while I was in a coma doesn’t mean he won’t leave again.”

Cora whined softly, causing Lydia to reach out and grasp hand tightly. 

“I’m sorry Cora. I am not kicking him out, but he might choose to leave and in the end that will always be his choice. Even if I wish he would stay.” Stiles murmured softly, hand rubbing his chest where his Triskelion sat absentmindedly. 

 

Cora nodded. “What do you need us to do for the Rourke arrival?” 

“I’m going to have to call Alpha Rourke and let her know we have a second Hale Alpha in our territory. But we need to prep the house for them. I believe it should be seven wolves and their emissary. Set up extra patrols for while they are here. Make sure everyone knows about the dinner on Wednesday to welcome them. They should arrive around noon on Wednesday. Cora, I will need you to be at my side during any meetings with the Alpha and her second. I know Rourke is awful, but we have to start with her. It’s polite since she is the oldest Alpha in our region, but they will only be here a week.”

Lydia nodded along asking questions about attire and which customs would be observed, while Cora stayed mostly silent, only contributing when necessary. 

“Lydia I am going to want to know what was so special about my ritual in depth later, but from your point of view why did it work so well this time?”

Lydia chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. “So, I may have added Derek’s blood to the mixture and used him as a third binder.”

“Lydia.--” Stiles’ tone made her wince, but she didn’t let him continue. 

“Stiles, I know we have carefully crafted the ritual, but circumstances change. He was right there, and he wouldn’t let you out of his sight, not even for a moment. You know mating magic is stronger than all other magics. I had to try.”

Stiles’ eyes glared red. Hard and unwavering. “We aren’t mated. We aren’t claimed. We aren’t even mates. Mates don’t leave Lydia. You know that. You know that it is physically painful to leave your mate and not see them for an extended period. He wouldn’t have been able to go for seven months, let alone seven years if I was his mate.” 

Stiles closed his eyes, tone showing his defeat and very close to begging. “I’m nothing to him and I have finally accepted it. So, please. No more talk of mating magic. Not regarding me. We all know that I will have to mate with someone I don’t love. I just can’t handle hoping.” 

“Yes Alpha.” Both girls whispered. Stiles ignored the tears evident in both of their eyes. Afraid they would bring tears to his own.

“I need to speak with Derek briefly about Alpha Rourke. Can one of you find him and send him my way?”

Cora nodded solemnly, before leading Lydia out of the room. 

 

Stiles let out a shaky breath, when the door snapped shut. More afraid to see Derek now, than he was last week. This would be the first time they would be alone together with both of them awake in seven years. 

\-------------------

Derek took a shaky step toward Stiles office. He hadn’t expected Cora to come to him after the comment at dinner, much less to tell him that Stiles wanted to speak to him. He hated how nervous he was. This was Stiles. His Stiles. Not truly his, but Stiles all the same. Stiles meant safety, love, and home. Stiles shouldn’t make him this afraid and he hated it.

He knocked softly on the door and waited. Not sure whether to just walk in to Stiles’ space, even though the pack treated the room with an open-door policy.  
Derek let out a relieved breath as Stiles opened the door and smiled at him softly, stepping aside to let Derek in. 

Derek sat down at Stiles’ desk, breathing in Stiles’ thick scent deeply. Now that he was back, he didn’t know how he had managed to stay away for so long. Just being close to Stiles like this made his wolf feel stable and secure. Anchored, in a way he hadn’t been since he left. 

He watched Stiles carefully, unsure about why he was here, but eager to take in every precious moment that he was allowed to be in his presence. Stiles poured two glasses of a dark alcohol from a fancy crystal decanter behind his desk before taking a seat across from him. Passing Derek a glass and taking a long pull from his own before finally speaking.

 

“Are you planning on leaving again?” Derek winced at Stiles’ blunt question. 

“Am I allowed to stay?” Derek asked softly, eyes on the liquid in his glass. 

Stiles snorted harshly. “No one made you leave in the first place. That was a choice. Just like leaving this time would be a choice. No one here is kicking you out Derek. Hell, I would even say the pack wants you here. They’ve missed you. But like I told your sister. I can’t make you stay. I couldn’t then, and I can’t now.”

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice was basically a whimper. “I didn’t want to leave. You have to know that. I had to. Your life was in danger.”

Stiles’ Alpha Spark eyes flared up suddenly, as he snarled out. “MY LIFE IS ALWAYS IN DANGER.” 

Derek watched as Stiles brought his hand up and rubbed at the spot where Derek knew his Triskelion tattoo lie, breathing harshly as his eyes settled down to his normal beautiful whiskey brown. 

 

“If you’re staying, then I have to let Alpha Rourke know you will be here when she arrives on Wednesday with some of her pack. You can stay for the call, she may want to speak to you.” Stiles said curtly.

Derek watched as Stiles called Alpha Rourke and listened intently. 

“Alpha Rourke, I apologize for calling so late.” Derek cringed, as Stiles practically purred into the phone. 

“I am excited to see you and your pack, as well. That’s actually why I’m calling. I just wanted to let you know that Alpha Derek Hale is staying with my pack and will be here during your visit.”

“I understand your concerns. I may not be a born Hale, Alpha Rourke, but I am a Hale. I have been for nearly seven years and Derek is not here to fight me for our territory. There will be no need to worry. Your pack will not be brought into a territory dispute.” Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek as he continued to listen to the woman prattle on. Derek couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation, he really needed to ask Danny or Lydia about their phones, but he assumed its demeaning to Stiles as an Alpha in some way or another. 

“Yes, of course. He is born Hale Alpha after all. No. Absolutely not. No, he will not be. You know the arrangement is for me and me alone. I don’t care. I am the only Hale Alpha that this concerns, Evelyn. Thank you. No, you know that I have no preference. Okay. So, we will see all eight of you at noon on Wednesday. Yes. It was lovely speaking with you Alpha Rourke.”

Derek watched as Stiles hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He had no idea what Stiles was talking about for the second half of the conversation, but assumed it was something about him and Rourke wanted to add terms to an arrangement. 

“You’re lucky she didn’t want to talk to you. She can be insufferable sometimes.”

Derek scowled. “Then why is she coming here?”

Stiles shrugged. “Politics. Inter-pack relations. The whole nine. It will only be for a week. Then the Mason pack are coming, and they are much more agreeable.”

 

Derek was silent for a while. Just watching Stiles. 

“You’re good at it.” 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What, dude?”

Derek scowled. “Don’t call me dude. You’re good at talking to people. You were good with the Alpha and with that man the other day. The one that was rude to Lydia.”

Stiles just shrugged, with an easy grin. “It’s my job, Der. I’m the Alpha, but I’m also the Emissary. I need to be good at relations. There is no go between for me. There is just me. Sometimes Lydia does it with the company, but for Packs and emissaries and stuff, most of the time it’s me. Sure, Cora will too. She’s a great second in command. But she’s more tactical, than smooth talking. Which is okay, because if I was to die and pass my spark to her. She wouldn’t need to always know what to say. She could have an emissary to be the go between.”

Derek growled suddenly. “You’re not going to die.”

Stiles just shrugged, a look that Derek can't decipher crossing his face. “Everyone dies, Derek. Some of us just have a more set timeline than others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know!!! It took forever. But this chapter would not come. It was so hard. I had no inspiration and Law school was sucking my soul. So give me inspiration by Commenting!!! Pretty please!!!


	23. What I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three confrontations in one day can be exhausting. But he needs to hear it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flash back is a continuation of what happened in the second flashback of Chapter 4.

The house had been in a constant swell of anxiety and noise since Derek had woken up on Monday morning and Derek couldn’t quite find his place. It felt both easy and unnatural. The whole house was buzzing to set up for the pack visit, but everyone seemed more stressed than necessary. Especially since no one had warned Derek of any danger. 

After the first few hours, he sucked up his pride and went to find Peter to ask if there was danger from this pack. 

 

\------------------  
Derek wandered outside, following Peter’s scent through the large garden in the back of the house. 

“Nephew.”

“Uncle Peter.” 

“What can I do for you Derek?”

“You can tell me what exactly is going on. Everyone is acting like this pack visiting is really important. They’re all so anxious. Are they dangerous?”

Peter hummed thoughtfully. “It is important, but I can’t tell you why. Stiles is the only one who can tell you that or you can figure it out for yourself. I’m actually surprised that you haven’t already. Stiles can be so transparent sometimes. He’s a strong Alpha, but he’s always been so transparent when it comes to you. But I heard you’re staying which means you might actually have time to fix all your problems with him. If you try hard enough. The Rourke’s aren’t dangerous though. Not to us.”

Derek snarled. “He’s your Alpha!”

“You’re right he is, but he knows I tell it how it is and that doesn’t stop just because his eyes changed seven years ago.”

“Did you know seven years ago? When did you join the pack?” Derek bit out harshly.

“Why nephew? Wish I told you?” Peter taunted.

Derek launched himself at Peter, his red eyes flaring. Peter dodged out of the way his own eyes flaring blue.

“Tsk. Tsk. Nephew. Are you losing your touch? Where are those Alpha powers? No wonder Stiles raised your wolves better than you could.”

Derek wrenched himself away from Peter. His whole body shaking with the exertion of not ripping out his throat for the second time. Knowing that Peter wasn’t just his uncle, he was Stiles’ pack. 

“Relax nephew. I will answer your questions.” Derek breathed heavily but calmed enough to listen. 

“Cora was in the pack for a year before she finally told me. Well, I suppose it was Stiles who told her to call me. They needed my opinion on a magical matter and some politics. I obliged. Then after a few times of proving myself useful, I finally earned his trust enough to be allowed in the pack for real. I submitted, but along with that submission I swore to not use the pack to taunt to you into coming back and to not tell you unless it was dire. And not dire to him. No, he really could care less about that, but dire for you. He fretted over you even though everyone told him to move on. Have you told him why you left yet?”

Derek shook his head. “He knows it save his life, but not everything. Not enough.” 

Peter sighed, shaking his head. “You shouldn’t wait forever Derek. He’s already waited seven years. Doesn’t he deserve to know?”

Derek sat down on a marble bench surrounded by flowers and dropped his head in his hands. “I’m afraid Peter.”

“Love is frightening. But it’s worth it.” Peter murmured before walking away leaving him to mope among the flowers. Pondering over Peter’s words carefully.

\---------

Derek sat alone among the flowers for hours, before Scott found him. 

Scott stood several feet away assessing him and it unnerved Derek, in ways he hadn’t felt in a long time. He wasn’t used to Scott being so calculating. He used to be so easy to read. So painfully easy.

“Scott.” Derek managed to blurt out gruffly.

“Derek, I heard you’re staying around.”

“Was there a meeting about it?” Derek muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Scott scoffed, then grinned. “Nope, just a group text.”

“Sounds like a Stiles thing to do.”

Scott scowled at him. “You don’t know Stiles anymore.” 

“I know, Scott. I know I don’t know him anymore. I know that I hurt him. Hurt all of you. I know that I’ve been gone for seven years and that it was a shitty thing to do, but I’m here now.” Derek glared at the ground as he spoke. 

“Yeah. You are here, but how long until you can’t take it and leave again? How long until you leave again, and it actually kills him?” Scott’s tone was devastatingly harsh, and it brought tears to Derek’s eyes. 

“I’m not leaving him again, Scott. I don’t care if he doesn’t love me; if he mates someone and I watch him from the outside for the rest of my life; or if he never lets me fully join the pack. I will leave his side in a body bag or when he tells me he never wants to see me again. HE is everything. He always has been. You may not understand it, but he would have died if I stayed.”

Scott snarled at him. “He almost died so many times in that first six months. He couldn’t control his magic. He was in a coma. He was bitten. You leaving made it easier for things to try to kill him. I wasn’t good enough to be The Alpha. Not strong enough. You knew that when you left. But you chose to galivant all over the country getting wasted and running with other packs, over your own pack.”

A sob broke through Derek’s throat. “I wasn’t out there having a good time Scott. Being away has almost killed me more times than I can remember. I lost control of my shift for those first six months. I had to lock myself up every full moon to keep from running home. Is this what you want to hear, Scott? That the pack is thriving under Stiles and I was dying without him. Because I was.”

“Your best friend is my wife Derek. She may not have shared anything about your talks with me, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t overheard some things. That I don’t know things you’ve kept from us all.”

Derek stared at Scott, gaping slightly. Not sure how much Scott actually knew. 

Scott sighed heavily. “If you’re staying you need to talk to him. Really talk to him. Before it’s too late.”

“Scott—” Derek rasped.

“Don’t Derek. The rest of us got over the pain of you leaving. He never did. So, don’t apologize to us. We don’t need it. He needs answers and he may never demand them himself. So, do us all a favor and just talk to him before I sic Allie on you.”

Derek nodded solemnly and took off toward the house. Toward the quiet of his bedroom. To wallow. 

 

\------------

Derek woke with a start several hours later. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. But he looked around and sure enough Allison was sitting in the chair beside his bed reading.

“Allie?” He asked, voice still raspy from sleep. 

“Der. You’ve been asleep a while now. I brought you up a sandwich since you missed dinner.” She smiled softly before returning to her book. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked sitting straight up in bed.

Allison raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. 

“Scott.” Derek growled out.

“Yep. My dumbass of a husband told me he confronted you in the gardens today. Then threatened to sic me on you if you didn’t talk to Stiles.”

Derek frowned grumpily at her, but said nothing.

“Did you talk to him?” She asked feigning nonchalance, eyes never leaving her book.

Derek flopped back on the bed with a growl, still refusing to say anything. 

Allison sighed and closed the book, crawling into bed beside him. 

“I am going to tell you a few things that I probably shouldn’t. But Stiles told us we were allowed to tell you about the past, so technically I’m not betraying my Alpha.” Derek just hummed at her and buried his head in his pillow with a sigh. 

“I told you when you first got here that he built this room for you, but that isn’t necessarily true. It was for you, but it was also for him. This room has been a shrine to you since the house was built and before that the loft was his shrine. Until last week none of us had even stepped foot in this room. We weren’t allowed to. I think he was afraid that if anyone else came in that your things would lose their scent, but I’m sure you can smell him all over the place in here. He slept here all the time. Especially after big events. Like his birthday.”

Derek whined at the thought of Stiles’ birthday and curled into her shoulder. 

“I’m not trying to make you feel bad Derek. I’m trying to make you understand. Because I’m the only one who has known what both of you were feeling this whole time.” 

“Have you seen his Triskele tattoo?”

Derek nodded into her, afraid to speak.

“Did you ask him about it?”  
Derek sighed. “No, Isaac told me a bit about what happened, but told me to ask Lydia or Stiles.” 

“He disappeared from patrols and when we found him he had lost control of his magic and ripped the loft apart. We had to take him to Deaton.”

\----------  
_Erica practically carried Stiles to the car from the loft because he refused to help them, and once he was loaded Lydia took off toward the animal clinic with her phone pressed to her ear._

__

_**“Scott, we have him. It isn’t good, but he seems physically fine. Take the boys and go to the house and wait for us. We are going to see Deaton. Don’t come to Deaton’s. Stiles needs to do this by himself.”** Lydia hung up before Scott could fight her on anything. _

__

_**“Deaton. I’m on my way with Stiles. He lost control of his magic and needs to be checked out. We will be there in five.”** That time Allison couldn’t tell if Deaton even tried to speak or if he just hung up to prepare for them._

__

 

__

_When they arrived at the clinic, Deaton was waiting for them outside and ushered them all in, as Erica carried Stiles bridal style through to the metal table in the back._

__

_“Deaton. Help him.” Lydia said with a glare, when the veterinarian wasn’t moving toward Stiles._

__

_“There isn’t actually much I can do. He needs to find his anchor. He was doing fine with it before…”_

__

_“Before Derek left.” Erica snarled eyes flaring gold and Deaton just nodded._

__

_“Stiles? Can you tell me about your anchor?” Deaton asked softly, while checking Stiles’ eyes for responsiveness._

__

_“Der’k.” Stiles mumbled._

__

_“No, your anchor Stiles. What’s your anchor?” Allison murmured, petting his hair._

__

_“Derek.” Was the only answer Stiles provided, but it was answer enough._

__

_“Well, Shit.” Erica snapped._

__

_“What can we do to stabilize his magic, Dr. Deaton?” Lydia asked with a pointed scowl._

__

_Deaton sighed, but stepped away to gather some supplies._

__

_“If his anchor is Derek, then he needs a physical representation of it. To hold onto that anchor, without Derek being present. Because a magic user’s anchor isn’t like a wolf’s. It doesn’t change as time goes on. Not unless the anchor no longer exists.”_

__

_“So, you’re saying that it doesn’t matter that Derek left him and that he’s heartbroken. He will have to live with Derek always being the anchor to his magic? He will have to always think about him?” Allison asked quietly._

__

_Deaton nodded solemnly. “The tattoo will stabilize him so that he doesn’t have to think about it. So that it just exists within him. So, he can move on without destroying the town and himself with his magic.”_

__

_“A tattoo? A tattoo is going to save him from ripping himself apart with his magic?” Erica asked skeptically._

__

_Deaton just nodded and gathered a bowl with a handful of Black Elder Ash. Then, he approached Stiles with a ceremonial dagger and slit open his hand over the bowl, pouring a good amount of blood into it._

__

_“Sanguis. Venenum. Scintillam est inurere.”_

__

_“Lydia, will you get one of the blood bags labeled as DSH Lupine 1225?” Deaton asked before turning back to add Balm of Gilead and Yarrow to his mixture._

__

_“Here is the blood.” Lydia stated handling it to him calmly a few moments later._

__

_He added half of the blood bag to the mixture, while chanting. “Sanguis amoris. Stabilis eo.”_

__

_“Lydia, I need a bit of your blood as well.” Lydia sighed, but held out her hand. Allison caught it and held her back._

__

_“Why do you need Lydia’s blood for this?”_

__

_Deaton ignored the question and looked pointedly to Lydia. “How long was Stiles in love with you Lydia?”_

__

_Lydia rolled her eyes. “I don’t know. Like eight years. But he was a kid. It wasn’t real love. Why does that matter?”_

__

_“When did he stop loving you?”_

__

_Lydia sighed. “Derek.”_

__

_“A former love, but also a banshee. Banshee blood binds spells better than most, and they can be conduits of another person’s magic even though they cannot wield any themselves.”_

__

_Lydia just nodded and held her hand over the bowl and allowed herself to be cut. “Repeat after me Ms. Martin. Pristini amoris. Banshee sanguine. Vinculum. Vita. Mors.”_

__

_Lydia repeated the words in perfect Latin as Deaton stirred the mixture together to make an inky black substance._

__

_Deaton gestured for Lydia to stand on one side of Stiles as he stood on the other and cut off Stiles’ shirt._

__

_“Now Stiles. I need you to think of Derek. Everything about him. But mostly how your magic feels safe with him and then let your magic guide Lydia. Can you do that?”_

__

_Stiles was staring at the ceiling with wide vacant eyes, but he nodded._

__

_“Lydia hold his hand, then dip your fingers in the ink. His magic should guide the rest. Even your words.”_

__

_Lydia nodded taking his hand in her own and dipping her fingers in the ink. For a moment there was nothing. Allison and Erica held their breath waiting. Then, his eyes flared to life. A deep violet that spread through to the whites of his eyes. The startling thing was that Lydia’s eyes flared the same deep Violet._

__

_Lydia’s fingers traced a perfect Triskele right over Stiles’ heart as they chanted in unison. “Sanguinem atramento. Vinculum animarum. Stabilis scintilla ejus.”_

__

_The air thickened around them as the mark was completed. They whispered the last words of the spell. “Diremptam morte.”_

__

_Lydia fell to the floor just as Stiles began to writhe in pain, screaming. The Triskele branding itself into him. Taking its place, forever marking his skin._

__

_When he finally stopped screaming, his eyes fell back to their normal whiskey color and they held less pain._

__

_He pulled himself to a sitting position without much trouble, breathing deeply and running his fingers over his newly marked skin. He smiled at the girls._

__

_His first true smile in three weeks, as he whispered. “I can feel him.”_

 

\----------------------

Derek stared at the ceiling in shock, before finally snapping out of it when Allison spoke again. 

“You know, when I told him I went to see you, he didn’t get angry. He just asked how you were. Like he was trying to picture you in his head. Then, he asked me to just let him know that you were alive once in a while, but he always knew. He could feel it. I think he just wanted to hear it from me. So, he knew you weren’t out there alone. That you had someone to lean on. Someone you would actually talk to, since you never answered any of his messages.”

“But why Allie. Why not hate me with everything he had? Why not make my name taboo or something?” Derek whispered.

“Would you hate him if the roles were reversed?” Allison asked softly. “Could you?”

Derek shrugged, but he knew that it was true. That no matter what Stiles did, Derek could never hate him. 

“Der, he loves you. He always has. He lived his life without you and he lived it well, but he also molded it, so you could fit back in if needed. If you wanted to come home, you had a place here. Always. Even if it wasn’t for him or with him. Hell, he was prepared for you to come home with someone else and even then, he wouldn’t have turned you away.”

Derek choked back a sob at her words. 

“You need to talk to him. Tell him the truth. Because his thoughts are way worse, Der.”

“What could possibly be worse?”

Allison scoffed. “Plenty of things. But, if I tell you this, you can’t run and find him this second. You are too emotional. It wouldn’t go over well, and you know it. Can you promise me?”

Derek nodded and waited with baited breath.

“He’s shared plenty of his possible scenarios over the years, especially when he has had one too many around his birthday. But I guess the worst ones were that you thought he was terrible in bed and rather than tell him, you left. That he coerced you into bed with him that night and you thought he was like Kate, so you ran away. That you were experimenting with your sexuality and decided to run away with Braedon. That you left to be with Cora for a while, but never came back because he called you a coward. It was like his favorite game of torture. Thinking of all the possible reasons why.”

Derek whined and rolled into Allison burying his head in her shoulder. He hurt just thinking of Stiles in pain, but this was what he needed. He needed to know how he had hurt Stiles to force himself to tell him the truth. 

Just before he slipped asleep he promised himself that he would talk to Stiles tomorrow. No matter what. That he would tell him the truth. He just hoped Stiles wouldn’t kick him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? I know everyone is ganging up on him, but Allison at least is trying to help him. Scott and Peter well I guess we'll see. 
> 
> Latin Translations:
> 
>  **Sanguis. Venenum. Scintillam est inurere.** Blood. Poison. Brand the Spark.
> 
>  **Sanguis amoris. Stabiles eo.** Blood of Mate. Anchor him.
> 
>  **Pristini amoris. Banshee sanguine. Vinculum. Vita. Mors.** Former love. Banshee blood. Bond. Life. Death.
> 
>  **Sanguinem atramento. Vinculum animarum. Stabilis scintilla ejus.** Blood ink. Bond of souls. Steady the spark.
> 
>  **Diremptam morte.** Broken only by death.


	24. You love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tells Stiles why he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of changing POV.
> 
> Bold in beginning is Stiles eavesdropping.  
> The italics are a flashback.

Stiles paused at the front door, careful not to make a sound. Derek was right on the other side sitting with Stiles’ dad on the porch steps. Stiles didn’t necessarily want to eavesdrop, but he was curious.

 

 **“You okay, son?”** Noah’s voice was gruff, but kind.

**“Fine, sir. Just a bit overwhelming being back.”**

Stiles heard his dad slap Derek on the back. **“I’m glad you’re home, Derek and the others are too, especially my spaz of a son. He missed you. We all did. Don’t let the pack make you think anything different.”** Stiles rolled his eyes at his father for giving away his feelings on the matter, but made no move to interrupt.

Derek sighed. **“I missed him too. More than anything. But I left him, Sheriff. None of that matters anymore.”**

 **“That’s where you’re wrong, Hale. It will always matter. You will always matter. I know you hurt my son. I don’t know the specifics and I don’t care to, but kid I think you hurt yourself too.”** Derek whimpered softly.

 

Stiles had heard enough, he barreled out the door.

“Daddio! Headed to work?”

Noah rolled his eyes as he stood to leave, clapping Derek on the back as he went. “What gave it away son?”

Stiles just grinned cheekily and turned his attention to Derek. “Hey Derek, Cora mentioned that you were taking her patrol. Think you can keep up, Big Guy?”

When Stiles saw Derek get up to take off his sweatshirt, he bolted into the woods. Not prepared to see Derek that way in a non-hostile situation. His mind was already reeling with all the things he wanted to do to him without seeing him half naked. 

 

He laughed and sped up when he heard Derek huff out what could definitely pass for a laugh and take off after him.

~~~~~~~  
Derek watched as Stiles’ lean muscular form disappeared into the trees, huffing out a laugh as he tossed his sweatshirt over the banister and took off after him.  
He followed the sound of Stiles’ sweet laughter and his natural scent, which wasn’t blocked by magic. 

 

They ran for miles with Derek just behind Stiles, until they came to a clearing and Derek tackled him to the ground.

“I got you.” He murmured in Stiles ear, watching as a deep pretty blush filled Stiles’ cheeks. But as fast as it came, it was gone as Stiles flipped them over pinning Derek to the ground by his hips and wrists. 

Derek stared wide eyed up into Stiles’ beautiful amber eyes, unable to hold back the flood of arousal that filled him. 

Derek could tell the moment the scent hit Stiles because he scrambled away as though Derek had burned him. 

Derek grabbed his wrist tightly. “Stiles. Please stop running away from me.”

Stiles whirled around glaring at him hotly. “The only one who ran away here is you. I gave myself to you once and you threw it in my face. I won’t do it again.”

Derek sighed releasing him. “You’re right I ran away, but not for any of the reasons you think. I wanted you so much. I love you and have since you were barely sixteen. This was never about what I wanted, it was about protecting you.”

Stiles blanched visibly when Derek said he loved him, but stayed silent, eyes begging for an explanation.

Derek turned away breathing shallowly. “Even before your birthday I had the feeling that you were it for me. But when we made love that first time, I knew. My wolf was settled down and riled up at the same time. Wanting to claim you as my mate. I could barely control myself. I had to bite my own wrist to keep from claiming you right then.”

Derek paused and peeked at Stiles, who was oddly mute. Not even interrupting just staring at the ground listening.

“When I told you that I was going on a run, I went to see Deaton. To make sure I didn’t hurt you. But he told me that a wolf cannot have a magical mate. That the claiming bite would kill you and that I would only get worse.”

\-----  
_Derek ran to Deaton’s as soon as Stiles took off in the Camaro. Making it to the vet clinic in minutes and banging on the back door loudly._

_It swung open to reveal Deaton, who seemed unfazed by his frazzled half shifted state.  
“Derek, come in.”_

_“What brings you to the clinic this early?”_

_Derek laid his head against the counter breathing harshly. “It’s Stiles.”_

_“Is Mr. Stilinski in need of assistance?”_

_“He’s my mate. My true mate.”_

_Deaton only hummed in response, not looking up from his work._

_Derek growled. “What do I do? Is this even possible?”_

_Deaton only sighed looking up. “There have been no recorded cases of a Spark surviving the claiming bite or any wolf bite for that matter. So, while it may be possible. It isn’t good.”_

_Derek whined at the thought of losing his mate. “What do I do?”_

_“Leave.” Deaton stated simply, earning a snarl from Derek._

_“If you stay, you will bite him, and he will die. You may be able to last a few weeks, but the closer you get to the full moon the worse it will get. If you haven’t claimed him by the full moon you will likely have no control and your wolf will claim him. It will violent and before he dies he will see you as a monster. Is that what you want?”_

_Derek felt weak. Like his whole world was being pulled out from under him. “Can’t you save him? Make some magic potion.”_

_“No magic I could do would save him from a wolf bite. I made it very clear when he started training that the bite would kill him. You know that or else you wouldn’t be here.”_

_“How do I even tell him? I love him so much I don’t know how I will even be able to stay away.”_

_Deaton nodded along. “I would suggest not telling him. He will only harm himself if he knows. You know he would never stop looking for a way.”_

_Derek took off without another word. Going home to wallow in his bed that smelt deliciously like Stiles._

\---  
Stiles snarled as Derek finished his story. “If Deaton wasn’t already dead, I’d kill him.”

Derek watched Stiles trying to gauge how he was taking the new information. It was hard without his chemosignals to read.

“So you left, acting like an ass along the way, to protect my honor?” Stiles asked with a snort.

“To protect your life, Stiles. You would have died because of me.”

“At least I would have known you actually cared.” Stiles spit back.

Derek punched the tree in front of him hard enough to break bones. “I love you, damn it. I had to be locked up every full moon for that first year. I let other packs lock me away hoping that the further away I was the easier it would be. Hell, I nearly killed Cora that first time trying to get home to you and she had no idea why I couldn’t control myself. I didn’t want her to have to lie to you.”

“Why didn’t you come home after I was bitten? Or even after the first year when you didn’t have to be locked up anymore.” Stiles voice was low. Barely a whisper.

“I assumed my fainting made it pretty obvious I had no idea you were a wolf, let alone the Alpha. But I never truly got better at Full moons. You have been my anchor for nearly a decade. It is still hard, but Allie sent me photos of you and it helped. Knowing you were alive. Happy. I would drink a bunch to weaken myself and look through your photos. Even reread all those angry messages you sent me those first six months. It kept me human enough to not give in to the instincts. I couldn’t come home and pretend that I don’t love you.”

Stiles had moved from stoic statute to frantic pacing. “Y-you love me. You love me. What the hell am I supposed to do with that Derek?”

Derek just stared at the ground, wishing it would swallow him whole, but he wasn’t so lucky. “Nothing. You don’t need to do anything with it. I just needed you to know I didn’t leave you because I wanted to. That you have always been perfect in whatever you do and that night didn’t change that in my mind. I will keep my feelings to myself. I promise.”

 

Derek stumbled back as Stiles flung himself into Derek’s arms. Arms wrapped tightly around him with his head buried in Derek’s neck.

Derek set Stiles on his feet, looking down at his perfect pale face. Running a hand along his cheek, he captured Stiles’ lips with his own. Kissing him earnestly. Pouring in every bit of love he could. 

Stiles moaned into his mouth, walking them both backwards until Derek’s back was against a tree. Stiles licked into his mouth and let his hands wander over Derek’s slick abs. Derek took everything Stiles was willing to give lifting him into his arms and grinding up into him. Hands gripping Stiles’ ass through his thin sweats. 

Stiles ground his hips harder and sucked a quickly healing hickey into the hollow of Derek’s throat, pulling a whimper from him and causing his hips to jackknife forward. 

Stiles pulled them away from the trees pushing Derek down to the ground, so he could crawl into his lap, but Derek had different plans. 

Derek surged forward mouthing at the cloth covering Stiles’ raging cock. Stiles moaned wantonly and snaked his hands into Derek’s hair. Derek slid his fingers into the waistband of Stiles’ pants looking up at him for permission, but before Stiles could say a word Derek watched as several of his tattoos burned an angry red and his eyes rolled back leaving only violet color in their place.

~~~~~~~~  
Stiles was about to assent to Derek stripping away his pants, when his magic swarmed to life. His boundary spell had been triggered.

His eyes rolled back and he could see the Rourke pack crossing the town lines. A day early.

He pulled himself back to consciousness looking down at the nervous frown on Derek’s face. He sighed internally wishing more than anything that he could continue this, but at least it hadn’t become something he would regret. 

“The Rourke’s are early. We need to head back.” Derek nodded solemnly and rose to his feet. 

Stiles ran a hand over his raven, sending it to the house as a warning to Cora and Lydia, before running a white magic-soaked hand over Derek’s cheek.

He could see as the magic hit him like a bucket of ice water. Soothing his lips and his arousal. Wiping it away as though nothing had happened.

Derek watched him in a daze until Stiles tugged him back toward the house. 

Stiles stopped when they got closer to the house, just barely outside of hearing range. Derek looked confused, but stopped besides him.

“I know you’re an Alpha Derek, but when this pack is here you need to remember that I am THE Alpha. This is my pack and you are a visitor. Hale or not, you haven’t submitted so she will see you as a threat if you do not follow my orders. Do you understand?”

“I would never do anything to make this harder on you Stiles. I promise.”

Stiles took off running again, wishing that it was actually possible for Derek to not make this harder than it already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys!! I finally updated. I know I know it took FOREVER, but Law school. Please please please comment. That is literally the only way I motivate myself. Because otherwise i think it sucked.


	25. The Politics of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the Alpha. Politics, just another part of the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super long, but I wanted to get it out of my head!

Stiles walked through the last set of trees toward the house, where most of the pack was congregated just as the Rourke Alpha climbed out of her car to join her pack. His whole pack was on edge until he made his way to the front of the group to face her down. 

Derek lagged behind staying off to the right of Stiles so that he could reach him if need be, but made no move to stand at his side like Cora and Jackson did. Peter stood with his back against the porch, eyes flitting over his surroundings, ready to strike and Lydia hovered near the stairs, tossing Stiles the sweatshirt that Derek had left there. Stiles zipped the hoodie up covering his tattooed skin before speaking. 

“Alpha Evelyn Rourke” Stiles’ tone was commanding, as though he demanded she speak and tell him why she was early, but no such words passed his lips. 

“Alpha Spark Mieczyslaw Stilinski-Hale, you have grown since I last saw you. More of a man than a boy.” Derek cringed at her butchered pronunciation with the over-statement of each letter, but he watched as Stiles made no move to correct her, in fact it was as though he didn’t hear it except for the slight curling of his fingers. 

“Alpha Hale is fine Alpha Rourke. No need to chew through so many names.” Stiles smile oozed charm, but Derek could see the tension in his hands and shoulders. 

“But there are two of you here now, you will get confused! We don’t mind saying your full title at all. Do we?” Her pack nodded silently behind her, but her voice oozed fake sweetness.

“I’m sure that Derek and I will have no problems figuring out who you are addressing.” Derek could hear Stiles voice hardening, so he stepped forward slightly gaining the attention of all those around him.

“Please, everyone call me Derek. I am not the Hale Alpha and I prefer not to be addressed as such.” 

Stiles turned and smiled softly, a bit closer to his true smile this time. “Thank you, Derek. I’m sure that clears things up for The Rourkes.” Stiles eyed the Rourke Alpha sharply as though daring her to disagree. 

But she just clasped her hands together. “Of course, of course. Thank you, Derek. Now Alpha Hale, my only problem is that if I bring my pack inside and Derek tries to kill you, we will be stuck in a territory war and I hate such fickle things.” She spoke as if they were talking about afternoon tea and it really grated on Derek’s nerves, but he stayed silent because he may be an Alpha, but he was THE Alpha and hadn’t dealt with the politics of being one in so many years. 

Derek could see from where he was standing that Stiles face darkened at her words. “Evelyn, we discussed this already and if it bothered you I am sure we could have canceled this meeting. Now, if you prefer there is a motel up the street and you are free to go there where it is free from minute possibilities of a fight for my pack. But this is not something I will discuss further.”

“Alpha Hale, you cannot say it is a minute possibility. There is another Alpha under your roof. A true Hale Alpha.”

Many of the pack snarled at her words, but Stiles remained poised. He only raised a hand to calm the others. 

“Now Evelyn, make no mistake. There are three other Alphas in my house besides myself and Derek. The only reason you see no offense with them is they have bent the knee. They are Alphas, who are Beta only to me. One of whom was the Hale Alpha and gave it up to me willingly. Making me the true Hale Alpha. All three of which had the option to stay without ever bending the knee and submitting to me as Alpha. Derek is here visiting his family and even if he chooses to stay I will never require it of him because I will not force someone to become Pack. You have no say in my pack’s politics. Just as I have no say in yours. So, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself, if you wish to stay. ”

Evelyn Rourke laughed. High and sharp. “You are foolish and young. Letting a packless Alpha into your home is a death sentence.”

Derek couldn’t take it anymore. He closed the gap between him and Stiles and knelt at his feet baring his neck with his eyes to the ground. 

 

\-------------  
Stiles could hear the gasping and murmuring by both the packs, but ignored it. Instead focusing on Derek who was knelt at his feet. 

He sighed softly placing his fingers beneath Derek’s chin, to make Derek look at him. 

“Derek, stand up.”

“You’re fighting for no reason. I submit to you.” His green eyes were clear and wide, staring up into Stiles’ soul.

“No, you don’t, Derek. Because even if you want to, this is not how we do this. So, stand up. If you want to do this on the next Full Moon that’s fine. We can talk about it in my office later.”

Derek stood and stepped back behind him easily. Stiles smiled fiercely at the Rourke Alpha who was gaping at them. 

“Well, Alpha Rourke you have seen Derek Hale’s willingness to submit to the pack. To me. So, if there are no more reservations. Kira and Isaac will show you all to your rooms, so you can rest from your long trip. We will have a dinner party tonight to celebrate your presence.”

Stiles stepped away allowing Kira to bounce her way in front and take them away. Her naturally happy personality soothing any wrinkles that may have occurred next. 

 

As soon as they were through the doors, he sighed and ran a hand down his face. Waving a hand the air around them thickened slightly to protect his next words from prying ears. 

“All right, Lydia can you get Andy on the phone. Not Helen or Luis. Helen will tell me No and Luis will bitch. I need them to cater tonight. There isn’t enough time for me to cook.” Lydia nodded pulling out her phone, but waiting until Stiles was finished speaking to call. 

“Jackson, Malia, and Melissa. Can you get dessert handled? Whatever you want to make Jacks I don’t care.” Jackson grinned and Stiles could practically see his mind whirling with ideas. 

“Liam—” “Stiles, you said I could go to Theo’s. We are supposed to go to lunch!” Stiles looked at the boys pleading eyes and nodded. “Fine pup, Theo’s, but be back by six. Okay?”

“Thank you, thank you” He ran up and threw his arms around Stiles neck and Stiles kissed his head, before he took off down the gravel road to his car.

“Chris and Boyd, can you keep an eye on the babies and keep Erica close. I don’t want her alone. It would probably be best to keep them all in the second-floor wing where the protections will keep the Rourkes out. ”

“Peter, since Chris is going to be busy take Derek and go handle clean up and the rest of our patrol. We stopped at the pine grove. Keep it tidy this time. Don’t come back here gory.” Peter pouted a bit, but nodded anyway. 

“Cora, I am going to need you to take a nap and go for a run because we are going to be in a lot of discussions with those people and you can’t get snarly.” She snapped her teeth and him playfully, but shrugged. 

“Ethan, Aiden and Danny take directions from Lydia on getting us set up for tonight.”

“My dad, Parrish, Scott, and Allie are all working so I will call them and let them know about the surprise. And Break!” He got an equal amount of groans and laughs from the pack before they began to disperse and Lydia handed him the phone. 

**“Andy! I need a giant favor. Last minute catering. Anything your heart desires as long as it can feed a ton of wolves. My 23 plus another 7, with some extra to be safe. So, say 40 people. I will pay triple what it would normally cost me.”**

\-----

Derek walked through the woods after Peter, unsure of where they were going, since the clearing that he and Stiles had stopped in during patrol was the other way.

“Peter, where are we going?”

“We have some clean-up to do before we patrol.” Was the only response he was given until they came upon the old tunnels, where Peter stopped and turned to him. 

“Do not fight me on anything I do down here. Do you understand?” 

Derek nodded, still unsure about what exactly was going on, but followed Peter down the dark tunnels. 

As they came to the door at the end of the tunnel, Peter stopped. “If it helps, remember he was going to take Stiles and use him before killing him.” Peter murmured softly before wrenching the thick door open revealing Daemon Hemlock hanging from chains, bloody, and barely conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo Evelyn Rourke, Kind of a bitch. If you need a reference on what she looks like in my head, since i haven't really described her yet, Carmen Dell'orefice is what I am picturing when I think of her. 
> 
> Someone said My story would be perfect if I had some Thiam. While I probably won't write much, here is a little bit of a hint towards it. 
> 
> So... What do you think? 
> 
> Next up... Probably A Derek POV of what happens in the tunnels. Maybe more than that, but I might want the dinner party to be its own chapter. So we will see.


	26. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets hit on and it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter I've ever done. I'm sorry it isn't longer. Maybe any future edits will stretch it out, but I didn't want to deny the update. 
> 
> WARNING: Foul Language and alluding to sexual conduct. No actual sexual conduct in this chapter.

Several hours later, Derek stood awkwardly in the dining room wearing a dark grey suit that Lydia had set out for him, trying to avoid being pulled into conversation. The pack was milling around him, making small talk with each other and the visitors, but he wasn’t pay much attention to anything going on around him, except for Stiles. Stiles, who was lounging in a large thronelike chair in front of the large windows, wearing an obscene looking red suit, talking and laughing with the visiting Emissary. Just watching the other man make Stiles laugh, made his fangs itch and his chest tighten with unreasonable anger. 

He had been doing so well with ignoring his need for Stiles, but now that he had tasted his mouth and touched his body, every sound out of Stiles’ mouth made him shiver with want. His wolf was prowling close to the surface, practically begging to claim and be claimed. He was sure that if Stiles asked him, he would fall to his knees right here in front of everyone, without a second thought. 

 

\---

Derek scowled harshly and downed the last of his aconite whiskey before pushing off the wall and wandering through the crowd to get a refill, keeping an eye on another one of the female werewolves that had practically draped herself in Stiles’ lap. He could hear her shrill laugh surrounding Stiles’ melodic tone and he was focusing so hard on their conversation that he didn’t notice a blonde Rourke wolf in a tiny white dress approach him. He startled when she stood in his way wrapping her hand around his forearm to make sure he stopped to talk to her. 

She smiled sharply at him, the dark red of her lips making her seem more wolfish. “Alpha Hale, right?”

“Derek.” He ground out. A scowl firmly in place.

“I’m Emmy. Emmy Rourke.” She stroked her fingers up his arm as she spoke, and Derek had to try hard not to just snap at her and snatch his arm back. He knew that for whatever reason Stiles needed this pack politically, so he just nodded at her. Saying nothing, which made her smile fall slightly. 

“Well, I have been looking forward to meeting you. The Hales have always been such an inspiration to us. A strong pack under a strong Matriarch. I am so sorry for your loss. Is it true that you can fully shift, like your mother?”

Her simpering voice was grating on his nerves and her question made him cringe slightly. “Yes, Hale Alphas can fully shift.” 

He allowed himself to be pulled toward the bar, as she chattered away about the wonders of his full shift and complimenting his mostly dead family. He just wished she would shut up and go talk to someone else. He was so annoyed that he downed another glass of whiskey before filling his glass again.

He was shaken suddenly out of his thoughts by her crowding his space, practically pressing her chest into his. “We should take this somewhere private.”

Derek just stared at her stoicly. So, she continued, as though he needed to hear more to agree or to understand. “I want you to fuck me. I’ll be the best you’ve ever had.”

He laughed. He couldn’t help it. Her “seductive” voice was hilarious. Almost as hilarious as her words. 

“No.”

“No?” Her seductive smile had dropped as soon as the laugh bubbled out of him, but she was still looking at him with huge hopeful eyes, with her hand digging into his arm. 

Derek smiled. His fake flirty smile, which quickly turned to a sneer as he spoke. “No. I won’t have sex with you. You reek of desperation. I would rather have a threesome with my sister and her girlfriend or maybe my uncle and his boyfriend. Since, I do prefer cock.” Derek barely heard the snort of laughter that came from Stiles across the room, but at the sound she released him and tried to get away, but he gripped her wrist tight enough that she couldn’t escape him, but not tight enough hurt her. 

He leaned in close as he continued. “And No, Amy. You wouldn’t stand a chance against the best I’ve ever had. The best I’ve ever had was Seven Years, Two months, and eighteenish hours ago. No one could ever come close to him. It’s funny that you think you could. I can look right at you and tell you’re as vanilla as they come. So, go find a man that is okay with watching you lay there faking it.”

He released her causing her to fall backwards into Boyd, who steadied her and moved out of the way. She had tears welling in her eyes. “You’re an Ass.” 

He just smirked, “Maybe. But you are what you eat. So, what can you do?” 

She looked ready to launch herself at him, but Stiles came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Amy, I think Derek has made his point. Why don’t you go get something to eat?”

“It’s EMMY!” She shouted before stomping off to sit next to her grandmother. 

Stiles just grinned at Derek, before schooling his features into a sexy smirk. “Derek. My office, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy and kinda cruel, but Derek can be angry if he wants. 
> 
> What do you think? 
> 
> No, I didn't address what happened to Daemon. I will. Probably. But it will be easier to write in as a Flashback later. Plus I wanted to get to this scene, which has been eating away at me.


	27. Only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much Smut. Like entirely Smut. And some mean Alpha Rourke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Smut or M/M is not your thing don't read. This chapter is basically all that. You can read after the last break --- if you don't want to read scenes of sexual nature. 
> 
> ON another note. Super long chapter!! Once again italics are flashbacks and this flashback is a continuation of Stiles' flashback in chapter 4 but from Derek's POV.

Derek trailed behind Stiles, his eyes roaming Stiles' back as he walked. He couldn't help that his mind wandered to the last time he had been able to appreciate Stiles' backside like this.

\-----------------  
 _Derek had been scenting anxiety and excitement on Stiles since he had led Stiles from his birthday party out to the Camaro. He wasn't sure why taking Stiles home was making the boy so jittery. When Stiles asked to come to the loft, Derek was sure his heart was going to stop it was beating so fast. But Derek just raised his eyebrow in response, which made Stiles ramble out an explanation, which Derek just allowed and headed to the loft._

_When they were finally in the loft Derek was sure that Stiles would pass out, his heart rate had skyrocketed to an even faster rate and his anxiety ramped up. To hopefully calm him down Derek tried to steer him into the living room with a nod of his head. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of your birthday Stiles?"_

_Derek barely had time to take a breath before Stiles was in his space, crowding into his arms with his large hands cupping Derek's cheeks and hot lips against his mouth. Derek stood stunned for a few moments. His mind reeling and his senses full of the thick scent of Stiles' want. He shuddered into Stiles' warmth and gave into his aching need, melting into Stiles mouth and pulling Stiles' body as close as it could get to him. He tried to keep it slow knowing that Stiles wasn't experienced, but his control was barely existent. He licked into Stiles' hot mouth swallowing a moan from the boy._

_Derek walked them backwards pinning Stiles to the door, sucking down his jaw to the column of his throat causing Stiles to pant hotly in his ear. When Derek bit his blunt teeth into the junction between Stiles' neck and shoulder, Stiles ground his hips up into Derek. The friction against his tightening jeans wrenched a growl from his throat and he pick the smaller man up by his ass, closing any gap between the two. Grinding his aching length into Stiles', teasing at the sensitive skin of his throat with his teeth._

_Stiles groaned filthily into Derek's shoulder, scraping his nails along his biceps pulling an embarrassing moan from Derek throat. The scent of arousal was almost suffocating, but in a way that made Derek want to always be surrounded by it. The mix of their scents kept his wolf on edge, so much so that he wanted to pin Stiles to the floor beneath him and fill him with his seed until he couldn't speak._

_Derek nearly whined at the loss when Stiles unwound himself from Derek's waist and fell to his knees in front of the Alpha. His long nimble fingers stopped on the button of his jeans, looking up through his lashes at Derek. He looked beautiful, with his plump bottom lip worried between his teeth._

_"Do you want this? Me." Stiles' voice was barely a whisper. Derek couldn't believe that Stiles even had to ask. He was straining in his jeans, feeling utterly wrecked._

_"I have always wanted you." Derek's voice was raspy and he could feel a blush rise to his ears._

_Stiles grinned at him like he had just heard the best thing Derek could have said and before Derek could even think Stiles stripped his pants away swallowing down as much of his cock as he could take. A growl punched out of Derek and he could feel his eyes bleed red for a moment._

_Stiles gripped his ass to pull his length all the way down his throat gagging around it, but not letting up and not letting Derek pull away from his hot mouth. Derek fisted his hair groaning at the unrelenting pace. It was an embarrassingly short time before Derek was mewling his name, "St-Stiles" as he came hard down the younger man's throat. Stiles swallowed every drop, chasing the taste on his lips, while watching Derek through lidded eyes._

_Derek growled possessively pulling Stiles to his feet, kissing the taste of himself from the boy's mouth. Derek picked him up once more, barely holding onto the small thread of self-control that he had left. He palmed Stiles ass as he walked them toward the bedroom. Kicking the door open with his foot with barely any thought. Too distracted by Stiles' hot mouth on his neck and the hands roaming down his back._

_Once in the bedroom, he set Stiles down on the bed before tugging his own shirt over his head as Stiles watched, eyes leaving Derek's skin scorched under his heavy gaze. Derek dove back into Stiles' mouth before the boy could speak, ripping Stiles' fancy dress shirt from his body when he couldn't unbutton it fast enough._

_Stiles whined. "That was new." Derek just smirked and licked down Stiles' body. "I'll buy you another one." Stiles grunted, hand tangling into Derek's hair as Derek stripped him in one swift move._

_Derek gazed lustfully at Stiles' body causing the boy to squirm. "You are so beautiful."_

_A pretty blush covered Stiles' skin. "Derek, I want you. Fuck me." Derek stilled from where he was palming Stiles' thighs._

_Derek's response came barely above a whisper. "Will you fuck me first?" He kept an eye on Stiles face for any objection. He watched as his words washed over Stiles, leaving his face slightly slack._

_"You want me?" Disbelief had flooded his face and the scent in the room filled with anxiety, the acrid smell hitting Derek hard. He couldn't believe this gorgeous man didn't know how sexy he was._

_Derek flipped them so Stiles was straddling him. "Stiles, I want you. You can feel how much I want you. Fuck me. Please?"_

_Stiles' lip trembled slightly and he wouldn't look Derek in the eye. "I-I've never done this. I might-I might be bad at it. Wouldn't you rather just fuck me? I-"_

_Derek cut him off with a growl. "We don't have to if you don't want to, but if this is because you are worried about me. Don't be. I want you. I find it so hot that I'm the first person you are going to be with. You are sexy and anyone who doesn't want you is the stupidest person alive. Stiles, baby, I promise I will teach you. And if you want it, Really want it, I will fuck you next. I promise."_

_Stiles gapped at him, but a smile broke across his face. "I think that's the most you've ever said to me. Ever. And You really want me."_

_"I want you Stiles. Always. Anyway that you will have me. Now, Please." Derek squirmed under Stiles, grinding his hard-on into Stiles' ass._

_Stiles kissed him hard at that and Derek sighed into his touch—_

\---  
Derek broke out of his memories when Stiles stepped into his office and stared at Derek expectantly. He shook his head trying to clear the surge of want that had blossomed in his chest and attempting to pull his mind from his now raging hard on. 

Stiles gestured for him to sit and stood behind the desk pouring whiskey. Derek expected Stiles to sit and start lecturing him on how to treat the guests, but he was surprised when Stiles leaned against the desk right in front of Derek sipping his whiskey.

"I'd offer you some, but you seemed to have had a few." Stiles said with a smirk, lifting his glass to his lips. Derek stared for a moment, entranced by those lips. Remembering exactly what they looked like around his cock. 

Derek startled when Stiles laughed loudly setting his glass to the side. "You hurt that poor girl's feelings DerBear." There was a smile on his face, but Derek couldn't tell if he was angry. 

Derek cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes, well. I'm sorry, if I ruined anything for you."

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders lightly, "She definitely deserved it Der, I don't care about that. In fact, I'm more interested in your comment about seven years ago."

The blood drained from Derek's face, he hadn't meant to tell Stiles that. He had forgotten where he was in that moment. 

Stiles leaned into Derek's space, causing him to suck in a breath sharply. "Relax Derek. I'm flattered that you think Skinny Defenseless Virgin Human Stiles was that good."

"You've never been defenseless a day in your laugh." Derek murmured softly pulling another sharp bark of laughter from Stiles. 

"So not the point, big guy."

"Are you going to tell me why you said it?" Stiles asked after a beat of silence. 

Derek flushed slightly looking away. "Did you hear a lie?"

Stiles forced him to look up with a hand to his cheek. Derek tried to read his face, but it was carefully blank. "You really believe that? That me, the fumbling mess, is the best you've ever had?"

Derek wished he could run from this conversation or at least look away from the large amber eyes boring a hole into him.

"Stiles. You're the only person I've trusted enough to do that to me. Also, the only person I've ever rimmed." Derek spoke softly, his ears hot with blush. Stiles' hand fell away from Derek's face and his face lost its blank look in favor of disbelief, which only made Derek's face flush more. 

When he recovered, he scrambled away like Derek had burned him, making Derek cringe. Derek watched as Stiles filled his glass again, downing it in one go. After a few moments of silence, he stood to leave, feeling sure that he had just ruined anything this could have been, but before he could move away from the table Stiles spoke. 

"You too. I mean only you."

Derek slipped back into his chair stunned. He was so shocked that he didn't notice Stiles cross the room. Not until Stiles was seated in his lap holding Derek's face in his hands. 

"Can I kiss you, Der?"

"Please." Derek managed to whisper, before Stiles pulled him into a hot needy kiss. Derek felt like his whole world was on fire. Like everywhere Stiles touched was electrified. The only thing that mattered in that moment was Stiles wrapped up into his lap grinding down into him, like Derek was the thing he needed to breathe. 

They broke apart gasping and Derek whined when Stiles stood. "I want you Der. Please." Derek watched in awe as Stiles waved his hand making his desk clear, before hopping up and pulling Derek into his space.

"Kiss me Derek." Stiles ordered, his eyes filled with mirth. Derek was helpless but to comply. Licking into Stiles mouth easily. Earning a moan from the other Alpha. Derek felt his hands roam down to Derek's belt. Snapping it open easily and tossing it to the side. Derek ground himself up into Stiles, a low growl humming out of him. 

Stiles laughed lightly, running his hands under Derek's shirt. Derek wanted Stiles so badly he could barely breathe. 

He leaned Stiles back onto the desk, running his hands down Stiles lithe muscular form. He took the time to unbutton each of Stiles buttons placing a kiss to each inch bare skin until Stiles was writhing with anticipation. 

"Derek. Fuck me. Please." It came out in a whisper, but Derek could hear the desperation. He grinned salaciously before ridding Stiles of his pants in one go, tossing them across the room. 

Stiles looked as wrecked as Derek felt. Derek drank in the sight of him until Stiles whined pathetically. 

At the noise Derek gave in, kneeling down in front of Stiles taking his length down his throat in one go, circling a spit soaked finger around Stiles' puckering hole. Stiles gasped at the contact, hips jumping, forcing his cock further down Derek's throat bringing tears to his eyes. 

Derek pulled off quickly, hollowing his cheeks as he went, earning a whimper of protest, but paying the sound no mind as he turned his attention to Stiles' fluttering hole. Spreading him apart and licking into him with his tongue flat and wide. The first touch of his tongue earning a filthy moan from Stiles, which only encouraged him. He nipped at the soft flesh of Stiles' ass as he slipped a finger in, running his other hand over the length of Stiles dripping cock. Stiles pushed back into Derek's hands begging for more and Derek didn't deny him. Slipping his tongue in along with his finger as he fucked into Stiles' tight hole, stripping his cock pulling a stream of precome from the writhing man. 

Derek worked him open with Stiles babbling incoherently urging Derek on. When he was sure Stiles was ready, he pulled away completely. Stiles cried out harshly, glaring at him with swirling Alpha Spark eyes. 

"Will you ride me, Stiles?" Derek murmured softly, settling in the Stiles' soft plush chair. Stiles grinned cheekily and slipped from the desk into Derek's lap easily. 

\----------

Stiles positioned himself above Derek's impressive length and took it all. He smirked down at Derek, reveling in the snarl that punched out of the Alpha. Stiles gripped Derek's shoulders kissing into his mouth as he rode Derek, grinding down on Derek's cock until it hit his prostate just right and he couldn't suppress the moan that fell from his lips. 

He felt Derek's hands slide up to his hips and before he could say a word, Derek was pounding up into him at that perfect angle. He felt his eyes roll back and he buried his head in Derek's neck with a whimper. 

It was Stiles' turn to listen to Derek babble. His velvety voice coating Stiles' skin in sweet nothings as he ravaged Stiles' body. Stiles' heart swelled at the words and it only pushed him closer to orgasm. 

"Fill me up Der. Come for me, baby. I want to be so full of your cum that it's dripping out of me as I go back to talk to that stuck up Alpha." 

Derek snarled out a broken moan and took Stiles' cock in one hand stripping it fast and hard as he kept up the unrelenting pace against Stiles' prostate. Stiles lasted less than a minute before he was spilling thick ropes of cum all over Derek's dress shirt. His face was nuzzled into Derek's neck as his moaned, his fangs popping, and his hands carded into Derek's hair. 

"Come Derek." That was all it took. Stiles could feel as Derek filled him, trembling under Derek's gentle hands that were running the length of his body. Stiles leaned back to look at Derek and was shocked to see his face covered in blood, from where his had cut through his lip. Most likely to keep from claiming him. Stiles squirmed at the thought. He wanted that. Even though he couldn't have it. 

Stiles slipped off of Derek with a pitiful whine, but he made no move to dress. Instead he turned around. Presenting himself over the desk to Derek. Using his magic to pull a plug from his collection upstairs. 

"Der, put this in me? I want to stay full." He smirked to himself when his words earned a harsh growl from Derek and then he had hands on him once again.

Derek was so gentle that Stiles wanted to cry. Derek slid the plug carefully into him, but before Stiles could move away Derek was on his knees licking away the cum that had spilled down Stiles' thighs. 

When he finally pulled away, Stiles missed the feel of Derek's hot tongue against his skin, but he knew he had responsibilities and there was only so long that the pack could keep the Rourkes distracted. 

"Derek, love. I need to go back to the party now. You don't have to though. I know the Rourkes can be bad touch central. Why don't you go upstairs and relax? Maybe you can come to my room later?"

Stiles smiled when Derek agreed easily. He wasn't sure he could last in the dining room with Derek so close after this. Stiles watched as Derek tugged his pants up and fixed his cum soaked shirt as best he could. He looked thoroughly debauched and Stiles was sure he looked the same. 

He waved his hand and the cum disappeared, leaving Derek's shirt crisp. Derek's lips looked less kiss bitten and blood stained, but Stiles didn't touch his hair. He liked Derek's mussed hair. 

Stiles on the other hand allowed his magic to surround him, returning him to his prior state except for the plug. It also covered their scents easily. Leaving Stiles as the only one who could smell the remnants of himself on Derek. The smell was intoxicating. 

Derek pouted slightly at him, before mumbling softly. "I like to smell you."

Stiles chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss on Derek's lips. His scent adjusting ever so slightly so that Derek could smell their combined scents. 

Derek smiled at him before slipping out of the room, heading away from the party toward the stairs. Stiles wished more than anything that he could join him. But instead  headed back to the party. The Rourke Betas swarming him as he entered and Jackson waggling his eyebrows at him knowingly from across the room. He could tell Erica wanted to make a comment, but she held it back as he allowed the Rourke girls to talk at him. Thinking about Derek while nodding in the right places of the conversation. Not even realizing that the Alpha was missing. 

\---------------------------------------------  
Derek smiled softly as he climbed the stairs to his room. He felt a little high off Stiles and his orgasm and it was doing wonders for his mood. 

But when he got to the landing for the second floor that all ended. The Rourke Alpha stepped out of the hall blocking his way to the third floor. 

"Derek Hale. My how you have grown up."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Derek said stiffly. 

"But what would your parents say about you fornicating with men? They would be so disappointed that the Hale Alpha isn't going to continue the line." 

He glared at her. "Evelyn, my mother and father believed that love is love. And so do I. They wouldn't care that I like men or that Peter does or that Cora likes woman. Just because you are intolerant doesn't mean my parents were."

Her red lips curved into a cruel smile. One that reminded him of Kate. The sight made his stomach churn. "I've seen the way you look at him. Look all you want. He will be mated to one of my girls. And if not one of mine then one of the many other Betas that will be coming to see him." He could see her smile grow as he face fell for a moment before he could school it into a blank mask. 

"You didn't know. How sweet. That's why we're here, boy. So, that the Hale Alpha can choose a mate. I would have preferred it be a Hale Alpha that could pass the full shift gene, but I'm not picky really. He's twenty-five and so powerful. It's about damn time he was mated. Just let it go Derek. He needs a she-wolf to give him pups. Your thirty now, aren't you? Go out and find your own disgusting male mate. But the Hale Alpha will be mated to a Rourke, I will make sure of it."

Derek took a sharp breath before growling out a response. "Stiles is Bi-sexual. I know that if he is looking for a mate he made that clear to you. You can't erase his identity because you think it's wrong. And if Stiles decides to mate one of your girls, then it will be because he loves them. Not because you made him do anything. No one can make Stiles do anything. As for me, even if I decide to take a mate I will never leave this pack. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." 

 

 

Derek waited until he was in his room with the door locked to collapse onto the floor. Stiles had used him. Used him for sex, while he searched for a mate to actually marry. Derek's wolf was barely contained at this point. His claws ripping through the fabric of his pants and digging into his thighs. He could still smell Stiles all over him. He had asked for it and now it was taunting him. 

He dragged himself into the shower and scrubbed at his skin until it was raw, while sitting on the floor allowing the boiling hot water to wash away his grief. Before finally dragging himself into his bed and collapsing in a heap.

He deserved this. He deserved to have to watch his True Mate take another mate. He should have come home sooner. He was being punished by the Goddess as though the last seven years weren't punishment enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. So I did a thing. And wrote a whole chapter of smutty goodness. 
> 
> I need opinions though. Do you think I should go back and edit and give all of the flash back? I stop before things get good. So, would anyone want that? Let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> So recap. For anyone who decided to skip and not read.  
> Derek fantasizes about 7 years ago.  
> Stiles and Derek do it on Stiles desk and in his chair.  
> Alpha Rourke tells Derek that Stiles is going to mate someone else. Preferably a Rourke girl.  
> Derek breaks down once he is alone. Our poor baby.
> 
>  
> 
> Alpha Rourke is a bitch. I know. She is also a homophobe. Just an awful evil lady.


	28. Soothing you soothes me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles POV until the party ends.  
> Derek POV for the aftermath. 
> 
> Actual talking between our favorite boys!

Stiles didn't know how he had lasted an hour and a half sitting surrounded by the Rourkes. His own pack was being polite, but they weren't going out of their way to make conversation. And he didn't really blame them. The Rourke's were well known for being intolerant and most of his pack identified as queer in some sense. He would consider this a success if Derek's outburst was the only one tonight. Not that he blamed Derek, Stiles had been watching the Alpha's granddaughter Emmy from the moment she had entered the dining room. The girl had clearly been gunning for Derek the whole time. But now he had to listen to her attempt to seduce him with silly compliments.

Honestly, Stiles was done. He had had all he could take, and he just wanted to go upstairs and be with Derek. His scent blockers were working for everyone else, but he could still smell Derek lingering against his skin. It smelt so good. Like home. Like everything that had been missing from his life. But here he was doing his Alpha duty. For the first time since he was bitten, he wished more than anything that he was just the emissary or just a beta. Life would be so much less complicated. But he knew he wouldn't trade his pack for anything.

He wanted to groan and bury his head in his hands, but he kept his face carefully blank and a smirk on his lips. Nodding alone to the girl beside him, Kenzie or Candy, he didn't know.

Finally fed up, he made eye contact with Lydia from across the room. All it took was a look before she was declaring it late and telling everyone that they should sleep. He watched as everyone dispersed. The pack cautiously watching the Rourke pack leave the room before following.

When it was just him and Jackson left, Stiles let out the giant sigh he had been holding in.

"Stilinski, what are you doing?" Jackson asked collapsing into the chair across from him.

"Sitting Jaxs, what does it look like?"

"No. I mean what are you doing with this pack. Why are they here? It was obvious that you and Derek disappeared to finally fuck each other's brains out and that's not even counting whatever the hell you two did in the woods, since you didn't finish patrol before this pack showed up. So, why are they even here, if you want Derek?" Jackson's eyes were boring holes in him, but Stiles didn't look up from where he had slumped into his hands.

"I can't just tell him 'Hey Der, I kind of need to get married. Wanna be my husband?' He has no idea what's even going on."

Jackson just raised his eyebrow at Stiles' sarcastic tone. "That's the thing, Mischief. I think you could say exactly that, and he would be down. And if he wasn't sure if he wanted to be stuck with your sorry ass forever, then all you would have to do is tell him the truth about what's happening and he would never in a million years say no."

Stiles' eyes flared as he looked up to glare at his beta, causing Jackson to bare his neck slightly. "I don't want him to mate me because he knows the consequences of not doing it. I won't force him to marry me."

Jackson stood up abruptly. "Maybe you should consider that it wouldn't be forcing him. He loves you. I could see if from the time we were nearly seventeen and the look on his face hasn't changed. Just like yours hasn't. Think about it Alpha."

With that Stiles was alone with his thought. But he really just wanted to go upstairs and hug Derek. Damn it. Love was so stupid.

\---------  
Derek had spent the last two hours feeling sorry for himself. He had been better before he came back. Not good really. But he was surviving without Stiles. Now, the very thought of him mating someone else felt like his heart had been ripped out and the chance that Stiles just wanted sex until that happened was gut wrenching. He would have survived Stiles being mated when he came back. It would have hurt, but he would have been able to live with it. But now, now that he had tasted Stiles' skin and felt his body pressed up against him. How was he supposed to just let that go? To forget what Stiles looked like writhing and sobbing as Derek took him apart. To forget the dark look he got in his eyes just before they kissed. To forget the scent of Stiles' arousal clouding a room and knowing that it was for him. He would have to wish for amnesia because those memories would be seared into him forever.

He knew that he would survive, but he wasn't sure he wanted to live in a world where Stiles loved someone else.

Derek jolted out of bed, when a sharp knock resounded through the room. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants, so that he could tell whoever it was to go away. Praying it wasn't Stiles because even if his healing had managed to correct his red swollen eyes, he was sure that Stiles would be able to see and smell that he was upset.

He wrenched open the door only to reveal. Stiles. But before he could speak to growl out how he was trying to sleep. Stiles was in his space. Slipping through the doorway and closing the door, while running his hands along Derek's face. Concern radiating off of him.

"Der, baby. What's wrong? Are you sick? Can you even get sick? Do you think that girl drugged you or something?"

Derek couldn't handle the concern. He swatted away Stiles' hands, while putting some distance between them and dropping down on the edge of his bed. "I'm not sick Stiles, leave me alone."

Stiles wouldn't take the hint though. He crowded in between Derek's legs taking Derek's face in his large hands. Running his thumbs over Derek's cheeks in a way that was so soothing Derek couldn't help but close his eyes at the touch.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Stiles murmured softly, continuing to stroke his face.

"Did today mean anything to you?" Derek's voice was barely a whisper. But he knew that Stiles could hear him.

"Of course, Der. It meant everything to me. Why would you think it didn't?" Derek listened closely and he didn't hear a lie, but it was still hard to believe.

He ignored Stiles' question, choosing instead to ask a few more of his own. "Why are the Rourke's here? What politics are they here to work out?"

Stiles winced slightly, which made Derek try to pull away, but Stiles' just slipped his hands down to Derek's shoulders running his thumbs along Derek's throat instead. Derek settled at the touch, but he still felt ready to bolt.

Stiles sighed, resting his forehead against Derek's with his eyes closed. "They are trying to get me to mate with one of the girls. The North American Werewolf Counsel doesn't like that I could potentially crown myself King Alpha. They think a mate would ground me and keep me from taking over the world or some shit like that."

"So... You- you need to mate?" Derek asked softly.

"They aren't forcing me. They can't. Not really. I guess they could try, but any pack that tried to fight ours would get ripped apart. But yeah, I will probably need to take a mate. The packs that are visiting are basically trying to court us. The pack. I mean. "

Derek nodded, but he still felt like he was missing something. And Stiles hadn't said that he wanted to mate Derek, but he was all in Derek's space, which just made things feel all jumbled. He could feel Stiles' eyes roaming his face, but he didn't look up.

"Is there more? We can talk about anything."

Derek squirmed slightly. He didn't really want to talk about what Evelyn had said. But he peeked at Stiles who was just watching him intently and knew that he had to. What if Stiles decided to mate one of them? He needed to know.

"Evelyn. Stopped me in the stairs after we left your office." Derek's eyes shot up to Stiles' when a deep growl reverberated through him.

"What did she say? Is she the reason you've been crying?" Derek watched as Stiles' fangs popped, his voice barely more than a snarl.

"She told me my parents would be disappointed in me for being gay and that you were going to mate one of her girls, so I should find a disgusting male mate." Derek choked out the words, Stiles soothing him softly. He could tell Stiles was furious, but he didn't interrupt, so Derek kept going. "She implied that you are powerful, so you need a woman to give you powerful pups. And that she wished the pups would have my Hale gene, but she wasn't picky."

For the first time since he entered the room, Stiles pulled away from Derek. Choosing instead to stand with his arms crossed glaring as he went on a rant. "You are in no way a disappointment to your parents, Derek Hale. They loved you and would have loved you no matter what. That's like saying your whole family is a disappointment because Cora is a lesbian, Peter's pansexual, and Malia is in a polyamorous relationship."

"Malia?" Derek cut in very confused.

"Shit. I thought Peter would have told you by now. Malia's your cousin. Peter had a fling with a werecoyote." Derek just nodded, he would ask Peter or Malia tomorrow.

"Where was I?", Stiles asked aloud before continuing, "Oh. Yeah. There is not a single disgusting thing about you and no one you choose to mate with will be disgusting. Those Rourke girls are awful. That Amy girl was fawning all over me as soon as I was back, like I didn't hear and watch the whole messy flirting thing she was trying to do with you. But she's right I am powerful. I'm so powerful I could probably carry my own pups if I wanted to, but you know even if I couldn't that's why there are surrogates or adoption. I knew I should have told her that you didn't inherit the Hale Alpha gene. I could hear it in her voice that she would go for you even after I told her not too. Plus she knows I'm bi. I don't hide that one bit and so I may have also told her you were bi or at least you've been with both I'm not sure if you consider yourself bi. But that's not the point. I hate her. She needs to get a grip. This is 2020 and being a homophobe is like severely frowned upon now a days."

Derek laughed at Stiles who was panting slightly. Stiles pouted at him. "What?"

"You're adorable when you ramble." Derek watched Stiles with a soft smile on his face, sighing as Stiles pulled him to his feet and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist, burrowing into Derek's chest.

He melted into Stiles' touch. Thinking about Stiles mating someone else still gave him anxiety, but for now he would just have to allow himself to be happy with whatever Stiles had to give.

"Can I sleep here Der?" He looked down at Stiles' hopeful face and couldn't say no. He just nodded pressing his lips to the crown of Stiles' head.

He stepped away from Stiles to go brush his teeth, figuring that Stiles would go change before coming to bed. But no. When he returned Stiles was standing in the middle of the room texting, wearing only boxer briefs, with his discarded suit hanging over Derek's chair.

He took a moment to drink in the sight of Stiles here in his room, before crossing the small space and wrapping his arms around Stiles from behind, nuzzling his shoulder contentedly.

"Ready for bed, big guy?" Stiles chuckled, Derek could see the smile stretching across his face from the corner of his eye.

Derek just nodded into Stiles' throat, content to just breathe in the scent of his True Mate. He allowed himself to be dragged into bed, wrapping himself around Stiles' lean body and melting into him.

The last thought he had before he drifted off was that he hoped this never ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this helps with some of the angsty feelings I gave you guys last time. 
> 
> Our babies talked. Like grown ups. 
> 
> What do you think? Comment comment comment, pretty please feed my Broken Law School Soul.


	29. Paramour? Mate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia have a chat and Stiles confronts Evelyn.
> 
> Updated for Spelling/Grammer etc. 4/8/19

Stiles was happy when he woke up in Derek’s arms. Happier and more content than he had been in a long time. He didn’t want to leave the warmth and security of Derek’s bed, but he knew he had to deal with Evelyn. With a sigh he rolled over slightly to look at Derek’s face. He looked younger in sleep and absolutely adorable.

Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s forehead, causing the older man to stir, but not wake. He pressed his lips to the shell of Derek’s ear and murmured softly. “Der, I have to go talk to Lydia and then meet with the Rourkes.” 

His words elicited a soft moan and Derek’s arms tightened around his waist. “Come back?” His voice was hoarse with sleep.

“Of course, love.” His words seemed to appease Derek, who released him with a soft hum. 

Stiles slipped out of bed, rifling through Derek’s drawers pulling out a pair of sweats and a thumbhole sweater to slip on. 

 

As he stepped into the hallway, he was immediately confronted by Lydia, who was already dressed to the nines leaning against the wall across from Derek’s door.

“Well, don’t you look comfy?” She drawled at him, with a smirk on her face. He just glared at her and headed down the hall to his study with her on his heels. 

Once they were in his study, safe from any prying ears, he pulled out a cigarette taking a long drag and nodded at her to speak, since she clearly looked ready to burst. “Go on. I know you want to.”

Lydia smirked. “You obviously had sex with him. How was it? Everything you wanted? Did you tell him? What did he say?”

Stiles sighed taking a large drag, contemplating his next words, but before he could speak Lydia spoke to chastise him. “You should really stop smoking. It’s disgusting.” Her nose wrinkled cutely. 

“Well, it’s too early to drink and it’s not like I can just take an adderall.” She pursed her lips at him, but said nothing else, just eyed the offending object disdainfully, so he continued. “It’s been a stressful week. I think I deserve a cigarette.”

He finally stubbed it out when her steady glare became too much. “Fine, fine. It’s out.”

She smirked and leaned in, with her elbows resting on her knees. “Now tell me about Derek.”

 

“Yes, Okay. We did have sex, but it was last night in my office, not in his room. I only slept there. It was amazing, he is amazing. Just as good as I remember. Better even. He’s perfect.”

Her low wolf whistle cut him off. “Better? How do you possibly get better than your first time with him? You walked crooked for three days.”

He leaned back in his chair, smirking. “I’m not giving you all the porny details your nasty heart desires. But it was better. If I didn’t heal there was not a chance I would have been able to walk back to that party last night.”

“Fine. No details, but did you at least tell him?”

Stiles looked away, unable to meet the unending scrutiny of her piercing gaze.

“You didn’t tell him.” 

Stiles sighed, placing his head in his hands. Praying silently to the goddess for strength. “I told him some of it. But not everything.”

“How much is some, Mieczyslaw?” He refused to lift his head and deal with the harsh gaze that went along with the scathing tone.

“I told him I need a mate Lyds. But I blamed the NAWC. Told him they think I am too powerful to be allowed to lead alone.” He shoved himself backwards out of his seat and leaned heavily against his large window, refusing to look at her. 

“What would should I have done, Lydia? Tell him that I’m dying? That I am so powerful that it’s killing me? Tell him that I waited for him? That I wanted it to be him? I did. I do. But it’s too late. He’s too late. I held off the mate proposals all these years, but I already agreed. What am supposed to do? I’m the Alpha. I don’t always get to do what I want, sometimes I have to do what will keep us alive.”

“You can change your mind about this, Sti. There is still time.” 

And with that he was alone with his thoughts.

 

\-------------------

 

Stiles sat at the end of the long conference table facing Alpha Rourke, using Derek's heartbeat to keep him calm since he couldn’t look at Derek, who had chosen to stand behind Stiles by the windows rather than sit anywhere near the Rourkes. His pack was on edge. All they knew was that he was making the Rourkes leave and he could tell it was making them all a bit nervous. 

“Well, Evelyn we normally would have breakfast set out, but i decided to forgo the pleasantries this morning. It has come to my attention the you have been disrespectful to the names of Talia and Samuel Hale, which is disrespectful to everyone here. And also disrespectful to myself and my pack for being LGBTQ.” 

Alpha Rourke smirked, “I suppose we know who ran and told you that,” looking over Stiles’ shoulder at Derek with a raised eyebrow. “And so quickly too.”

Stiles glare hardened. “There are no secrets in this house. Especially not from me. It’s also not a secret that I do not tolerate homophobia. I made it very clear to my pack that one wrong move by you and your pack would be gone, and what do you know, I was right to be wary.” 

“Now Alpha Hale, there is no need to be hasty. I’m sure Derek misunderstood my meaning. I only pointed out to him that my girls can provide you with pups.” Stiles wanted to hit her in her stupid simpering face, but he controlled his wolf. 

 

He leaned back in his chair, staring at her blankly. “I made it very clear to you that I am bisexual. Hell, it is a well known fact, probably more well known than my magic. Knowing the fact that I am bisexual, you don't think I've thought about children? There are other ways to have children, Alpha Rourke. Children who would be just as much mine.” 

Stiles watched as her face pinched slightly at his words. He was very surprised that none of the pack had spoken out so far at her nasty words. He could see varying levels of anger and disgust on their faces, but they held in their comments.

“I’m sure if you wish to indulge those.. appetites. Any of the girls wouldn't mind if you kept your paramour. Would you girls?”

There was a chorus of “No Alpha” that rang out from the girls seated in a neat line behind the smirking alpha, but Stiles barely heard them. His rage at the ignorance and the dismissal of Derek was coursing through him so badly he could barely see straight. 

 

Stiles stood suddenly, slamming his hand on the table with such force the entire room to froze, including Derek who had his hand on the door ready to flee the room. 

“I want you to get one thing perfectly clear as you leave here today, Rourke. Derek, is not my Paramour.” Stiles spit the words with such venom, he could tell his wolf was barely contained. “Derek is not some secret affair hidden in the night. If I choose to be with him, he would be my world. If I choose to be with any man they will not be hidden or shamed. Whomever I choose as a mate will be revered in this pack and by all other packs. I won’t need to be with one of your slutty grandchildren or nieces. Because it’s like Derek said last night, I don’t need or want one of your desperate little girls that you’ve trained to be good little breeders. That’s not what my pack is about. The women in my pack mean more to us than breeding. They are strong, powerful, intelligent beings. Hell, they never have to have children if they don’t want to and I support their dreams, both within this pack and outside of it. So, kindly leave my territory. If a Rourke wolf is found within this territory after you are escorted over the boundary line, it will be considered an act of war and no one will survive.”

He collapsed back in his chair as the disgruntled pack was removed from the room, taking a few deep breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pleaseeeeee review. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know this took FOREVER, but I am in law school and I need all the encouragement I can get to keep writing and to finish this. So, what do you think????


End file.
